


Devil May Cry

by soulmate328



Series: 维林诺传奇半兄弟 [10]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After Rebirth in Valinor, Anal Sex, And Fingolfin has to solve them, Angst, Badass Fingolfin, Eventual Happy Ending, Feanor just keeps making troubles, Fourth Age, Half-Sibling Incest, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inventor Feanor, Light Angst, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Post-Canon, References to DMC game, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 68,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #灵感来源于同名游戏#同为红蓝兄弟怎么可以不玩梗！#阿门洲重生后#大概是动作游戏男主熊x系列经典反派费（？）#FF无差，全程费视角
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: 维林诺传奇半兄弟 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870006
Kudos: 4





	1. III

III.

“完成了！有这样的功率和压力的话，即便是曼督斯那坚实的地基也一定可以破坏！哈哈哈哈哈，在看到我的尖塔贯穿那丑陋的穹顶的时候，纳牟那张冰冷的脸上会露出怎样的表情呢？真是让人很期待啊！！！”费艾诺因大功告成的喜悦而大笑着，把手上的机油随便抹在工作服上，习惯性地向后伸手，“这样一来，把父亲救出来就不是空话了。阿塔林凯，毛巾递给我一下。阿塔林凯……？”

他回过头去，身后空无一人，只有散落一地的工具和满桌的图纸。

“啊，对了，阿塔林凯不在……”他自言自语地喃喃道，表情有一瞬间死一般的空洞，但很快又被创造的狂热所取代。

就这样保持着站在梯子顶端的姿势，费艾诺掏出口袋里的遥控棒，按下一个按钮，房间角落里某个形状奇特的雕塑就突然移动了起来。那尊雕塑看起来像是个有着六条细长肢体的什么生物，除了中间的一只眼睛外没有其他器官。受到费艾诺的召唤，雕塑就灵活地移动着四肢，取下桌面上的毛巾，爬上梯子将其递给费艾诺。费艾诺伸手接过，把齿轮上的油渍擦干净，最后一次检查拼接的位置是否准确。

在这幽深的地底究竟工作了多少年月，费艾诺已经不再刻意地去记录了。当然，即使是没有双圣树的明暗和日月星辰的移动，他也是有能力测量时间的流逝的，毕竟许多的实验也需要用到这项技术，但如果把日期也都一一记下的话，也就相当于是在记录他自重生以来，已经有多久没见到他的孩子们了，因此他为了不动摇自己的执着，放弃了日历的制作。

费艾诺向来是说做就做的，因此他从曼督斯出来就一直待在这里执行自己的计划和研究，没有去拜访任何亲朋好友。从方位上看，这里是位于曼督斯神殿下方的地底，死亡与灵魂的气息无时无刻不在透过泥土与岩石渗入他的研究室，即使没有结冰，也足以让人感到深入骨髓的寒冷。不过对于灵魂中燃烧着火焰的费艾诺来说，这种程度的不适只是感官刺激的程度，远远不足以让他退却。

……再说，这点由死者的悲叹而生的寒冷，哪里可以与他失去父亲的愤怒和憎恨相比。

在那漆黑的亡者之殿里，费艾诺已经愧疚、悲痛，也忏悔了无数次。对于自己上一生的行为给他人的带来的伤害，给孩子施加的枷锁，也全部都为之痛哭流涕过了。任何施加于他的惩罚他都可以接受，即便是在曼督斯待到阿尔达毁灭，在这无尽的时间里都不被允许再创造任何事物。

但唯独芬威的审判结果是他无法接受的。他的父亲明明是最伟大的至高王，是最初的受害者，与后来的那些流血牺牲都没有关系，却为了让他的母亲重获新生，像罪人一样被困在曼督斯里。不管是什么理由，费艾诺都不会接受，他只知道芬威不值得落得这样的结局。

如果纳牟不允许芬威离开的话，那他就想办法毁了曼督斯，把父亲救出来。这就是费艾诺即使重生，却远离生者的世界独自一人隐居在此的理由。至于将收纳亡者的殿堂摧毁有什么样的后果，那都不是费艾诺考虑的事情。

他纵身跳下梯子，脱掉工作服，随手在桌上的事项清单上打了几个勾，然后就离开了这个相当于塔顶机房的地方，去往其他的房间。在他隐居于此的年岁中，已经挖掘出了如同迷宫一样复杂的多层结构。虽然是浩大的工程，且初期他没有任何帮手，但并不是无法完成，他自然也不会因工程量的大小而退缩。

从塔顶延着升降梯到地下二十四层，就是他用来研究灵魂容器的实验室，其中放满了他用金属、泥土、木材和一些动物制成了精灵身体模型。在救出芬威的灵魂后，自然要为他准备暂时的身体——这就是费艾诺进行这项研究的原因。有几个骷髅状的已经可以进行简单的移动，甚至偶尔作为他的助手，或是被他用来当做警备。

“嗯……虽然还有很大的差距，但总比没有好，”他用镊子调整了一下某个模型的脸部肌肉，自言自语道，“毕竟不知道会发生什么啊。按理说，灵魂只要从曼督斯返回人世就会自动获得肉体，毕竟是这是类似世界的规则一类的现象……但是，强行营救毕竟还是第一次。不管怎样，备用方案有多少都嫌多。”

当然，这种出格的实验结果并不仅仅是他独自创造的奇迹，倒不如说更主要的原因是这里离曼督斯实在太近，因此得以被本就有着出格才能的费艾诺钻了生死界限的空隙，让死物染上一点灵魂的气息，形成一种生的“错觉”而获得行动的能力。刚才帮他拿毛巾的雕塑，以及这座地下塔楼中所有违反常理的人造生物，都是基于此原理行动的。若是离开此地，那些生物就会停止运作，费艾诺的实验或许就不会再有突破。

“不过，当务之急是营救，”费艾诺打开墙上的传声器，输入让人偶接收的波长，然后命令道，“把所有地方都收拾干净，然后回到自己的岗位上。要开始突袭了。”

塔楼中一阵喧闹的骚动，人偶用木石制成的喉咙发出不太悦耳的叫声，按照他的指示忙碌起来。一时间，齿轮转动的声音，电流通过的声音，岩石移动的声音，以及人偶混乱的脚步声响彻了整座地下塔。费艾诺回到他自己的房间，把身上的机油和泥土擦洗干净，然后换上自己精心准备的，唯一一件不是工作服的红色袍服，像是为了见家长而整理形象的孩子。

塔尖的钻头随着机械的启动而运转起来，但首要需要能量的是将整座塔楼向上顶起的力，而力的来源正是遍布塔身的，类似蚯蚓的身体结构的蠕动装置。他在驾驶室里熟练地操纵着按钮，观察表盘上的数据；虽然看起来一副胸有成竹的样子，但手心和后背实际上都已经渗出了汗珠。身为严谨的学者，反复进行模拟实验是铭刻于灵魂的习惯，然而像攻破曼督斯这样的计划显然是不可能有余地让他这么做的。像这种仰仗于一次性成功的打赌，费艾诺即使是克服心理上的障碍也有着不小的压力。

力道逐渐达到标准，塔楼随着一声巨响彻底与周围的岩石分离，开始向上爬升起来。为了尽可能地保持隐秘性，他已经用尽了所有手段去降低引擎发出的声音，但即便如此，耳膜也感觉要被震破一般。毕竟曼督斯附近的岩石，理所当然地有着超乎常理的坚固，不达到这样的功率是不可能凿穿的。因为机械运转散发的高热，汗水从他的额头上流下，耳朵也一阵阵地刺痛，且从压力巨大的幽深地底移动到地面让他感到有种轻飘飘的晕眩感，但他强忍着没有失去意识。

或许是幸运，又或许是不幸，他所制造的机械发挥了和他预想中的一样的功效。爬升的速度非常迅速，很快，塔顶的水晶传来的影像就不再只是岩石，而是在用尽全力穿透了一片纯粹的黑暗之后，映射出了他无比熟悉却又不愿回想起的，曼督斯的灰黑殿堂与壁灯中的森森鬼火。与此同时，引擎散发的热量迅速地被超越地底的寒冷所取代。虽然周围依旧没有结冰，但那种寒冷从单纯的肉体寒冷变为了冻结灵魂的寒冷，仿佛空气本身都在催促着他赶紧放弃这副多余的躯壳，以能够适应这个场所的灵魂形态存在。费艾诺咬紧了牙齿，没有理会这个空间对他的压迫和排斥，继续在这样的环境下操纵着面板。

传声的仪器向他传来殿堂内的灵魂发出的惊呼与哀鸣，以及埃努在发出呼喊与命令时那种歌唱般的声音。他仔细关注着这些声音，不是声音的内容而是声音的存在本身。直到一阵剧烈地震动后，那声音逐渐淡了下去，那股压迫着灵魂的寒冷也逐渐远去，他才长长地松了一口气。塔尖终于突破了曼督斯的天顶，来到外界了。

脖子有种温热的黏腻感，费艾诺随手一摸，便是满手掌从耳朵里流出来的血。他仿佛完全没有受影响似的随便用毛巾擦了擦，拿出事先准备好的药片吞了几粒下去，然后就投入了下一步的工作，开始观察在曼督斯工作的迈雅们的反应。

“很好，看来我赌对了，”看着徘徊在高塔四周却无法进来的迈雅们，他不顾剧痛笑了起来，“他们没有办法随便穿透这种材质的建筑物！即使是曼督斯也无法干涉，毕竟他只能掌控自己的领域，而我的塔内默认我作为主人……再加上塔里的警备，撑两个太阳年应该没有问题吧。”

事实证明，这次袭击行动虽然有很多打赌的成分，但这些打赌都是基于十分严谨的观察和实验得出的假设。他克服万难用曼督斯附近的岩石来修建塔楼，因为他经过观察后发现曼督斯的迈雅无论如何都会从大门进出，于是猜测迈雅即使是舍弃形态也是无法穿透这种石料的。在此之上，他还在塔楼的各层各处的布置了众多的人偶，数量堪比一支军队，而且在灵魂气息浓郁的曼督斯内部，人偶的性能和攻击力都会有所加强，足以为他抵挡来犯的敌人。

在激烈的围攻下寻找父亲的灵魂，是一件既紧张又枯燥的事情。一方面他需要时刻绷紧神经应对曼督斯的迈雅的袭击，不断做出新的、更加强大的怪物扩充实力，另一方面他又要用他制造的特别的晶球在偌大的神殿中无止尽地搜寻着自己熟悉的灵魂；最重要的是，整个过程就和之前在地底度过的岁月一样，除了他自己以外没有任何人。自言自语是不知道多久前就养成了的习惯，跟小骷髅和各种各样的怪物进行单方面的交流也不是一天两天的事了。这些人偶虽然有记录，但却没有记忆，在一切结束后就会回归成无机质金属、泥土和木材，因此在一开始，费艾诺将它们当成发泄内心想法的对象。然而他很快就放弃了这种行为，因为对于热爱言语和交流的他来说，没有任何回应的对话比沉默更加没有意义且令他烦躁。因此他与这些人偶的对话变成了单纯的汇报进度。跟守门的三头犬诉说自己应对敌人的计划，跟喷火的蝙蝠谈论塔内器械的维护和调整，跟警备着塔内的棋子士兵谈论塔楼构造的调整，以及跟各种功能的骷髅谈论灵魂容器的实验进度，都是费艾诺经常做的事情，从前是，到了现在也是。

然后，在这样的循环不知过了多久后，某个普通的一天， **他** 出现了。

费艾诺透过看门狗的眼睛看到了他。虽然全身裹着黑袍，但费艾诺是绝不会认错那个身影的。在看到他的那一刻，愤怒、不甘、兴奋和紧张，种种矛盾的情绪同时涌上心头，让费艾诺全身颤抖得几乎要从座椅上滑下来。或许是太久没有见过同类的欣喜，抑或是在见到他的瞬间，就知道自己的计划注定要被破坏的预感，又或是棋逢对手的愉悦，费艾诺也无暇在战斗开始前的瞬间仔细辨别了。

他迈着庄严而稳重的步伐来到三头犬跟前。还没等他有所动作，费艾诺就立刻向三头犬下达了攻击的指示，让怪物怒吼着向他飞扑而去。没有必要揣测分析他来这里的意图，他必然是来阻止费艾诺的；也没有必要手下留情，因为没有这样的余地。守门的三头犬有着厚实的寒冰制成的身体，那是费艾诺用曼督斯的冷气辅以灵魂的技术制作的，不但比一般的金属都要坚固，且用正常的火焰根本无法融化。如果是一般的精灵，仅仅是靠近它就会因为深入灵魂的寒冷而动弹不得。黑袍的精灵能够闲庭信步地来到怪物面前，这一点就足以证明他超出规格的强大。

在恶犬的獠牙即将咬下他的头颅的时候，精灵猛地压低了身体，腰侧迸发出一簇星辰般的凛冽银光。瞬息之间，三头犬的其中一个头颅就失去了下巴，让本想咬合的大嘴径直从精灵头顶上滑了过去。怪物虽然不是严格意义上的活物，但三头犬带有的灵魂气息浓郁到让它有着轻微的感觉，而这样严重的损坏让它在落地之后立刻痛得原地打起滚来，发出刺耳的呜咽声。

屏幕前的费艾诺愣了愣，一时间没有意识到发生了什么事。如果是他自己的眼睛，或许在当时能够看清，但怪物带有的影像传输系统显然做不到这一点。在他稳住三头犬的状态，重新调整好它的视觉后，他才发现原本被黑袍裹得严严实实的精灵突然手中多了一把银白的长剑。费艾诺立刻在脑中大致推演出了刚才的经过：那道银光多半是精灵以无与伦比的速度抽剑出鞘，然后用精准的一记斩击削去了三头犬的下颌吧。

“原来如此，真是优秀啊……一如既往，”他自言自语道，“那把剑也是。看那个简洁的造型，还有那个光泽，多半是奥力亲手打造的吧。”

战斗很快以对方压倒性的优势结束了。即使三头犬的体型是他的五倍大，精灵也展现出了超越它的力量和速度，但或许是为了保存实力，他只是用最简单的动作来应付对手的攻击。他只需要挪动极小的一步就能避开三头犬的飞扑、爪击和撕咬，仿佛能够预判它的动作；这样的战斗方式，毫无疑问是有着极为丰富的经验支撑的。每一次银光闪现，三头犬就会被斩去身体的一部分，从躯干、四肢到五官、头部，锻造之神打造的神剑配合着精灵精妙绝伦的武艺，庖丁解牛一般将怪物大卸八块。在费艾诺这边的控制室里，三头犬传来的影像越来越模糊，先是声音完全消失，再是视觉变成一片漆黑，到最后彻底停摆。他打开塔楼外墙上的监控，看见那里只剩下一堆看不出形状的碎冰，以及毫发无伤地屹立在碎冰中的精灵。

精灵再次举起剑，不断地劈砍塔楼的外墙，试图强行突破进去。费艾诺咬了咬牙，在面板上按下数个按钮，顿时外墙上的石像鬼纷纷从天而降，无数的窗户中飞出喷火的赤红蝙蝠，将精灵团团包围。他没有丝毫慌张，将手中的武器一个翻转，剑柄上的护手就被拆卸下来，变成了某种微型的射击武器。他一只手向天空发射着带有火药气味的金属弹珠，一只手继续劈砍着墙壁，在灰黑的石块终于露出一条缝隙时，用一下轻盈的跳跃进到了塔楼内部。感受到外墙被破坏，塔中的骷髅搬运工立刻用新的材料将缺口补上，而趁着它们忙碌的时候，精灵已经敏捷地穿过他们的包围网跳上台阶，向上层飞奔起来。

费艾诺暂时切断了监控，在控制室里来回踱步着。他的衣服和头发被冷汗浸湿，脸色一阵红一阵白，眼中闪动着愤怒的火光。

“可恶……可恨的诺洛芬威！！！”

他恶狠狠地低吼着，嘴角却颤抖着上扬。

曼督斯的迈雅停止了一切针对塔楼的行动，仿佛是知道已经没有这个必要了。操纵着塔内的机关与怪物阻拦精灵的前进成为了费艾诺唯一的快乐来源，或者更准确地说，刺激的来源。大多数的怪物和人偶都被十分轻易地摧毁掉——自己精心制作的事物比不上精灵的一次挥剑，正是这种的强烈不甘无休止地激发出费艾诺的好胜之心。起初他盼望着能够见到精灵流出鲜红的血液，而后逐渐变成渴望将他击倒在地，再然后变成让他后退哪怕一步。不管是黑白棋盘上的棋子士兵，手持被灵魂气息浸染的金属打造的镰刀的骷髅死神，还是守卫研究室的两尊喷吐风和火的巨人，最终都逃不过被那柄银剑所讨伐的命运。

“可恶可恶可恶可恶啊啊啊啊！！”

接连的失败让他焦虑至极。对方的突进如闪电般袭来，仅仅七天就攀爬了塔楼一半的高度。饶是以他的天才，都没有时间再准备多余的方案了，更何况他还要拼尽全力拖慢对方的脚步。那摧枯拉朽的身影，只是存在就仿佛在诉说着，凡是不愿亲自面对他的鼠辈都注定会遭到征讨一般。如果说有什么方法能创造一点胜利的希望，那就只有自己拿起武器与其一搏了。然而，如果是曾经的费艾诺或许还有些胜算，但是在阴冷的地底度过了这些年月，为了隐藏自己只摄取能够维持生命活动的饮食的他，恐怕面对那名精灵是没有任何机会的。

“不……我到底在想什么？诺洛芬威怎样都无所谓，重要的是找到父亲……”

费艾诺突然清醒了过来。沉迷于浪漫的勇者游戏的时间也该结束了，他的目的是将芬威从曼督斯解救出来，即使他自己葬身于那柄银剑下也没有关系。尽管时间短暂，但只要能找到并救出芬威，那么就是他的胜利。

话虽如此，可他难道就要像这样，向那个精灵，偏偏是那个精灵，就此认输吗？

在父亲和半兄弟之间选择，那是根本就不需要考虑的。但是现在，这个选择被复杂化成了客观目的与自尊心之间的选择。虽然从历史记录来看，不管费艾诺对前者抱有多大的执念，后者带来的情感波动总是会左右他的最终决定。不过，如果是针对芬威的营救，对父亲的爱或许能够让他稍微放下一点无聊的倔强与好胜……

……反应过来的时候，他已经等在塔顶的平台，注视着黑袍的精灵一步步走到台阶的顶端，与他在同一平面上对峙了。费艾诺低头看了看自己手中的剑，居然不太清楚为什么事情会发展成现在这样。明明他已经从游戏的刺激中清醒了过来，明明理智不断用缜密的逻辑劝说着自己放弃抵抗，以营救父亲优先，身体却擅自选择了捍卫尊严。就像当初的星下之战一样，自己明知不该贸然攻向不知底细的地方大本营，却还是一路策马狂奔。或许说到底，虽然他擅长编织语言与构建逻辑，但却也只有在它们能服务自己的时候才会接受吧。

“费雅纳罗。”

究竟有多久没有听到他人叫自己的名字了，费艾诺无暇感慨。他只是全神贯注地，几乎有点着迷地，看着芬国昐脱下黑袍。晚风吹动他的黑色长发，让月光在其上晶莹地流动着，也照亮了他华美的青蓝战袍与银白铠甲，那金属被打磨得薄而透亮，如同玉石一般。对于多年来与不成型的人偶和异形的怪物相处的费艾诺来说，那端庄的面容美得像是上等的白瓷。一时间，就连危机感都暂时从脑中消失，费艾诺被那乍现的俊美冲击得说不出话来。

“这座高塔，还有一路上所有的机关和怪物……竟然都是你独自完成的吗？真是一如既往地优秀啊，费雅纳罗。”芬国昐说着，声音如同清泉，却是高山之上结冰的泉，“我本来无意破坏你的造物，毕竟我也懂得什么是珍惜，可我不得不这么做。为什么不从一开始就出来见我呢，费雅纳罗？这样一来，事情也能早早结束。”

“你太高看自己了，诺洛芬威。”费艾诺冷笑道，“你以为你是我需要最优先处理的事项吗？我费这些苦心都是为了解救父亲，跟你没有一点关系。”

跟行动完全相反的言语，说出口来他也不脸红，反正能伤了芬国昐的自尊就行。果不其然，芬国昐叹了口气，费艾诺一眼就看出那是一种掩饰的行为。虽然这对逆转战局毫无帮助，但多少满足了费艾诺的好胜心。

“看那斗篷的工艺，是出自薇瑞之手，让你通过曼督斯的吧？还有那身装备，从头到脚都是奥力亲手锻造。牌面不小啊，诺洛芬威。让我猜猜，你来到这里讨伐我，恐怕也是纳牟或者曼威的意思吧？”

“是纳牟拜托我的。”

“哈，你还是成了埃努的走狗，诺洛芬威。看看这座塔，这风景！我做到了谁也想不到、做不到，也不敢做的事。然而你却永远只是伟业的附属品，诺洛芬威。你的才能就只适合用来收拾残局。”

“竟然说出这样的话吗？那么我就要收回我刚才的评论了，费雅纳罗。你已经失去曾经的智慧了。”芬国昐平静地说着，突然收起了剑，那副模样像是认定费艾诺已经不配做他的对手了一样，让火之魂魄的心中烦躁起来，“我能理解你被情绪冲昏头脑而做出的疯狂举动，但你始终是远见卓识的，只是知道后果也毫不在意罢了。但从你说的话来看，你的确不知道发生了什么事啊。自诩有着阿尔达最聪明的头脑的你，居然短视到连这么简单的事情都没有想到，真是出乎我的意料。”

“你到底在说什么？”费艾诺不耐烦地问。

“你忘了曼督斯的职能了吗？这里不仅仅是亡者休憩的殿堂，也是关押罪大恶极者的牢狱。你的堡垒破坏的不仅仅是前者，更是后者。你刚刚说我不是你最优先处理的事务，同样的，你也不是现在最大的危险。由于你造成的破坏导致的人手不足，曼督斯里关押的罪人恐怕没过多久就要完成越狱了。你建造的这座高塔是他们逃离曼督斯最便利的渠道，因此这里恐怕很快就会变成战场。纳牟托付给我的任务，是把你转移到安全的地方。”

逻辑清晰，叙述流畅，充满说服力的一番话。费艾诺听完后，脑子一片空白地沉默了许久，然后发出了几声跟他的人偶有几分相似的刺耳干笑。

“这么久不见，对语言的掌控提高了不少嘛。你以为我会信你的鬼话吗？纳牟怎么可能这么好心……”

“不是好心，只是为了避免不必要的麻烦。就像你所自傲的那样，你非常擅于添乱，费雅纳罗。所以我这个只能收拾残局的家伙，就被派来收拾残局了。”

虽然被芬国昐的冷嘲热讽气得牙痒痒，但费艾诺也忍不住思考起来。没错，曼督斯也有着牢狱的职能，这件事众人皆知。可为什么这么多年来，他始终没有回想起这一点呢？

不，不是想不起的问题。一直以来，他都把曼督斯的全部都当作牢狱，而自己的目的就是冲破牢狱解救父亲，根本不存在亡者之殿和监牢的区别。原本就有着“破坏牢笼”这一目的的他，怎么可能去费心保全曼督斯内监牢的完整呢？

“我做的事有很严重的后果，这点我早就知道了。”费艾诺尽可能冷静地回应道，“就算你说的是真的，也不过是后果加重了而已，我是不会因为这样的理由就改变主意的。我是为了解救父亲而来，不找到他、带走他，我绝不会离开！”

“你以为这是父亲……！算了，我也不是因为能说过你才被派来的，”芬国昐稳了稳情绪，从腰侧拿出一捆绳子，“走吧，费雅纳罗。”

看见他的举动，费艾诺气得浑身都抖了抖：“不！拿出你的剑，诺洛芬威！”

“抱歉，不行。奥力特意把那柄剑锻造得那么锋利，是为了让我对付你的那些造物。如果用在你身上，会毫不费力地杀死你的。”

芬国昐说着，开始一步步向他走来。

“诺洛芬威，我不许你这样羞辱我！想让我停手的话，就把我这条性命……”

一声沉闷的巨响打断了他的话，随之而来的是一下可怕的震动。芬国昐停下了脚步，狠狠皱起眉头：“比我想象中的还要快。”

即使塔尖已经离开了曼督斯，来自殿堂的冷气仍然让夜晚的风寒冷至极，可此时此刻，费艾诺却突然感到一股热浪扑面而来。他向那股温度的来源看去，隐约看见在曼督斯漆黑的天顶之下，一道赤红的光芒正从远方向塔楼的的方向快速地逼近。脚下的地面发出有规律的震响，仿佛是什么巨物的脚步声。

“兄长！”他分神的瞬间，芬国昐已经冲上来抱住了他，然后毫不犹豫地纵身一跃。

红光冲天而起，在接触到外界的刹那燃起熊熊烈火。芬国昐不知何时已经将绳子绑在自己腰间，然后将另一头缠在了宝剑的剑柄上，用精准的一下投掷将剑钉入塔楼的外墙，然后抱着费艾诺脚踩着墙壁向下狂奔。费艾诺紧紧抓着他后背上的衣服，心跳快得像是要迸出胸口；但芬国昐身上的铠甲如此纤薄，以至于他都能感觉到对方的体温传来，驱散了他血肉里浸染的冥界寒气，莫名地让他感到安心。从他的角度，他可以清楚地看到那栖息在高塔顶端的某物，因为重获自由而欢呼般地仰天长啸，从喉咙中溅射出赤红的熔岩。

虽然没有真正的形体，也不是费艾诺熟悉的样子，但他还是认出了那是什么，或者说，那是谁。

毕竟那是曾经在星下杀死他的敌人。

“……勾斯魔格。”

就在他惊叹的几秒，月光突然消失了。乌云以一种完全违反自然规律的速度聚集在曼督斯上方，在闪烁数下之后，一道闪电从天而降劈在了炎魔身上，发出震耳欲聋的炸响。堕落的迈雅发出剧痛的怒吼，从塔顶轰然坠落回了漆黑的曼督斯。

确认到了足够低的楼层，芬国昐踢碎某个窗户，带着费艾诺跳进了塔内。他们一边喘着粗气，一边将碎玻璃从身上小心翼翼地拣掉。

“刚刚是怎么回事？”费艾诺揉着因为紧张和惊吓而发痛的胸口。

“大概是曼威出了手。他没有权力干涉曼督斯内部的事务，但离开曼督斯就是另一回事了。”

“所以结束了吗？”

“应该没有。毕竟是魔苟斯的得力干将，不会这么容易就被击倒的。”

芬国昐收回绳子和宝剑，调整了一下呼吸，站起身来。

“所以，您知道现在事态有多么严重了吧？请跟我离开这里吧，剩下的交给纳牟就可以了。”

费艾诺向窗外看去。被击坠的炎魔摇摇晃晃地站了起来，却没有曼督斯的迈雅前来阻止。

“人手不足到了这种程度吗？”

“您可是连天顶都打破了啊！现在人手多半都去修补监狱和转移殿内的灵魂了，根本腾不出手来追击。”

费艾诺转过身来：“那就由我们来阻止他吧。”

芬国昐睁大了眼睛：“我们？你刚刚不是还说根本不在乎后果吗？”

“确实不在乎，但是这东西打断了我的计划。”费艾诺自顾自地确认了一下这里的楼层，然后向更下层的锻造室走去，“不先搞定他也继续不了营救。”

“为什么是‘我们’？你觉得我会帮助你吗？”

“你也不想坐视不理吧，诺洛芬威。把问题抛给别人不是你的风格，除了你傻傻地跑去安格班决斗那次。”

芬国昐纠结了片刻，最后还是跟上了他的脚步。

塔楼不时震动着，费艾诺猜测大概是勾斯魔格试图攀着外墙冲出曼督斯，却因雷击造成的伤势而不断滑落下去。来到锻造室内，费艾诺锁好门窗，暂时隔绝了勾斯魔格那令人心烦的吼声，这才转过身来面对着芬国昐。

“你能解决那东西吗？”

“当然，”出乎他的意料，芬国昐毫不犹豫地、平静地给出了肯定的答案，“曾经的我或许只能做到同归于尽，但那是几千个太阳年以前的事情了。现在的我今非昔比，更何况我还有奥力赠予的铠甲和武器，即使他现在没有形体我也能伤害到他。”

“怎么，你难道在蒙福之地也练习武艺吗？”

“我可不是输了就过去了的精灵。不管纳牟如何预言，最终决战的时候，我是不会让那个人类英雄抢了魔苟斯的头颅的。”

“是么……”

确实，芬国昐是有着他的一份倔强的。话说回来，这自信的样子可真是帅气啊……

“你说要阻止勾斯魔格，是嘴上说说还是已经有计划了？”芬国昐问道，“先说好了，虽然我能胜过他，但不是在这种地形下。塔内没有足够稳固的落脚点，塔外的话，我是不可能比炎魔更擅长攀爬的。”

“这我也明白。”费艾诺一边回答，一边已经开始在石板上画起了设计草图，“所以我打算给你制造机会。勾斯魔格的形体是在重伤之下淹死在喷泉里的吧？那么只要量足够，水的确能成为炎魔的弱点。曼督斯里有河流存在，而且不止一条，这我是知道的；貌似是用来给一些伤痛太深的灵魂暂时洗去痛苦和烦恼的。虽然勾斯魔格现在没有形体，但既然本来就是给灵魂浸泡的河流，大概也多少能对迈雅造成影响。只要用渠和泵从那些河里引水，然后用来削弱他就好。如果能让它停留在地面上，你就能顺利地把他解决掉吧。”

“这工程量可不小啊。能在勾斯魔格恢复之前完成吗？”

“不需要进行发明的方案，对我来说就简单得不能再简单了。水渠和水泵又不是刚刚才出现的东西。”

“需要我帮忙吗？”

“不需要。虽然被你破坏了很多，但剩下的帮手也足够用了。你就在随便什么地方休息着，为接下来的战斗养精蓄锐就好。别乱碰东西。”

虽然说让他“在随便什么地方休息着”，但芬国昐也只是在他旁边挑了张舒服一点的椅子坐下，然后一言不发地看着他工作而已。偶尔他会陷入短暂的睡眠，但也不会平躺下来，也不脱下铠甲和战袍。一开始费艾诺以为他是在警惕自己，但渐渐才发现并非如此；与其说是警惕，芬国昐更像是在尽可能地抽出时间看着他。听起来像是在表达亲近，但其实不是。那目光并不怀念，而是带着审视打量着费艾诺，那其中没有一丝一毫的温情。对此，费艾诺只是在心中嘲讽地一笑。

口是心非的家伙。嘴上说着什么安全转移，实际上还是来杀他的。

另外，芬国昐待在他旁边实在是很分散他的注意力。并不是说他不习惯有别人在，毕竟他以前总有库茹芬和凯勒布林博陪伴，也是有许多学徒的，但在满屋子的齿轮、钢铁、管道中间，端坐的芬国昐美得像是艺术品；那战袍和铠甲的鲜艳色彩，那精致的颧骨、深邃的眉眼和宝石般的虹膜，无时无刻不在吸引着费艾诺的眼球。

上一次创造美丽的事物，到底是多少年前呢？

工程稳定而高效地进行着。塔楼与河流的距离被计算出来，路线被规划好，塔内储存的剩余材料开始被用来制作引水的器械。期间勾斯魔格又尝试了多次攀爬，而芬国昐也数次表演了像兔子一样跳出窗外把炎魔斩落又从对方身上借力跳回来的绝技。若不是他反复确认无法在这种情况下击败勾斯魔格，费艾诺都怀疑芬国昐完全可以无伤单挑。

决战到来的那天，他们来到塔楼的最底层，费艾诺在塔内操控着器械，芬国昐则守在塔外，威风凛凛地等待着战斗的开始。仅仅是那银蓝的背影就已经有如此让人感到目眩的压迫力了，费艾诺几乎无法想象芬国昐要是骑在他那匹白马上该是多么令人畏惧。也难怪他当初冲向安格班的身姿会被错认成狩猎的欧罗米。

炎魔之首的伤势似乎已经恢复得差不多了，他身上的火焰灼热得让曼督斯冰冷的空气都扭曲了起来。他的右手已经凝聚出了那柄臭名昭著的利斧，被他当作攀爬的工具深深钉入塔楼的外墙，平稳而迅速地向上攀爬着。费艾诺耐心地等待着，直到勾斯魔格攀爬到了他测量的最佳冲击点，便立刻打开了开关。

塔顶的石像鬼纷纷张开大嘴，从中喷射出或漆黑或银灰或墨蓝的水流。那不仅仅是单纯的倾倒，而是带着可怕高压的迅猛水流，直直地砸在炎魔的头顶上。勾斯魔格发出怒吼，挥舞利斧破坏了一些石像鬼，但还是因失去平衡而坠落下来，砸到地面上的时候让整座神殿都震颤了一下。他身上有多处位置的火焰被熄灭，冒着灰黑的烟，像是丑陋的伤疤。

炎魔在地上痛苦地打滚，但芬国昐没有立刻冲上前去攻击。处在急躁状态的敌人反而更加难以预测其行动，因此芬国昐缓缓拔出剑，等到勾斯魔格听到拔剑的清鸣，注意到他并咆哮着向他冲来的时候，才开始向前跑去。

勾斯魔格跟费艾诺记忆中的一样巨大而可怖。他身上的火焰浓郁而灼热，却不是奥力锻造炉中那种明亮的火花，而是仿佛凝聚成实体的恶意、仇恨和黑暗。费艾诺还记得自己第一次见到炎魔，也是第一次见到何为堕落的埃努的时候，深切感受到的自身的渺小。那并不是自卑，也不是恐惧，而是某种类似于经验上的差距产生的自嘲。那燃烧着烈火的犄角和獠牙仿佛在讥笑他，对于这阿尔达中存在何等的丑恶，对于什么是真正的作恶，你实在是知之甚少啊。

面对着这样的邪恶，芬国昐只是迎了上去。利斧如同断头台一般迅猛地劈下，但被他敏捷地一跃闪过，迸射出的火焰也悉数被神造的铠甲所隔绝。就在利斧砸下嵌入地面，还未来得及拔出的瞬间，芬国昐的剑已经如流星般劈落，斩断了勾斯魔格那条握着战斧的手臂。勾斯魔格怒吼着，另一只手胡乱挥舞着，将芬国昐击飞了出去，但他只是在空中打了个转就稳稳着地。那头黑发被火星燎燃，芬国昐用剑削去了燃烧起来的部分，迅速摆好了架势。

勾斯魔格用完好的左臂凝聚出了火焰长鞭，飞舞着袭来的样子宛如进攻的毒蛇。芬国昐只是左手一伸，被铠甲保护着的手掌精准地抓住了长鞭的尖端。炎魔反射性地将长鞭回扯，芬国昐便顺着那股力道向对方飞去，在中途放开长鞭继续前扑，然后在与炎魔接触的瞬间，将剑刺入了对方的胸口。整个过程发生得快而凶险，仅仅是旁观，费艾诺就觉得脑子几乎承受不住血液的流速了。

留下足够的伤势后，芬国昐迅速后撤跑开。他们战斗的位置是被事先挖好的深坑，在确认勾斯魔格彻底无法动弹之后，费艾诺打开闸门，让曼督斯的河水注入其中，将堕落的迈雅彻底淹没。勾斯魔格强忍着剧痛挣扎了几下，做出跟普通落水者并无二致的求生反应，然后就彻底沉寂了下去。

芬国昐缓步走进了大门，费艾诺也没有阻止。他明白事到如今，任何的拖延都已经无济于事了。他将手搭在自己事先瞒着芬国昐准备好的装置上，等待着最终结果的降临。

“危机解决了，费雅纳罗。”芬国昐说道，“你还要继续你的计划吗？”

“当然，”费艾诺笑道，“而且你的到来反而给了我灵感，诺洛芬威。我知道该怎么让纳牟交出父亲的灵魂了。”

说着，他拉下了开关。距离他们不远处的水渠突然暴涨，并还有继续加强的势头。芬国昐皱起眉头：“你做了什么？”

“曼督斯河流里的水源是外环海渗入阿门洲的地下水。在这段时间里我已经摸清了地下河道的走向，没过多久曼督斯就会被淹没。以这个来要挟纳牟的话，说不定把父亲完好无损地救出来也不是没可能！”

“你疯了吗，费雅纳罗！”

“你才是，诺洛芬威！身为儿子却放任自己的父亲不能活在世上，你还配被称为芬威之子吗？父亲做了什么必须落得这样的下场？他这样的精灵被困在曼督斯里又有何公正可言？”

“会被困在曼督斯里的只有你这样的精灵而已，费雅纳罗。父亲是自愿留下的，你为什么就不能接受这一点？你这么执着于父亲，你的儿子又怎么办？你难道一次也没有想过要去见他们吗？”

费艾诺眼皮一跳：“我怎么有脸去见他们？正是因为我是父亲，所以我必须夺回我们失去的东西不可。父亲也好，宝钻也好，他们都没能夺回来，所以我必须继续下去。否则我们的誓言仍然会纠缠着我们。”

芬国昐的眼神骤然阴沉下去：“你还打算夺回宝钻？”

“我可不像你，诺洛芬威。我发下的誓言必然会达成，即便是要撬开整个阿尔达。”

闻言，芬国昐突然平静了下来。

“看来我是彻底没有资格埋怨你了，”他淡淡地说，“我也对纳牟的判决产生了极大的不满。”

“是么？”

“你，费雅纳罗，果然还是不要离开曼督斯比较好。”

简单而平淡的一句话，引得费艾诺哈哈大笑。

“你终于要来杀我了吗，诺洛芬威！来啊，不介意让你的宝剑染上亲族之血的话，尽管砍下我的头颅便是！这么一来，你可就要犯下比我还要彻底的弑亲之罪了……果然，这就是你那面具下的真面目啊！！！”

芬国昐沉吟了片刻：“你倒是提醒了我。杀了你只会脏了我的手，而且像这样丢掉性命根本不会挫伤你的自尊。那么我还是按照原来的方案，把你绑起来扔到纳牟脚边，让他重新审判你吧。”

费艾诺的额头上冒起青筋。果然，即使被死亡分开了几个纪元，他们还是清楚地知道双方的死穴。

“顺带一提，你那看似高明的要计划，阻止起来也再简单不过。”芬国昐的目光向上扫了扫，“只要把你挖出来的地道堵住就可以，而材料已经是现成的。我只要砍掉几个关键的承重柱，让整座塔塌陷下去，就能封住地下水道了。多亏你建了这么个宏伟的高塔啊，兄长。”

“哈，说什么你也懂得珍惜，这不是很高兴吗，诺洛芬威？”

“别误会了，我高兴的只是你带来的灾祸终于要结束了。”

“是啊，”费艾诺低头看了一眼那漆黑的深井，再转向芬国昐，露出一个他自己也不知道是什么含义的笑容，“但也轮不到你来结束。”

说着，他张开双臂向后倒去，任由自己坠入深渊之中。他最后看到的景象就是芬国昐站在悬崖边伸出手臂却抓空，脸上露出近乎惊恐的神情。

他闭上眼睛，感受着坠落的失重感，等待着自己被某块石头或地下水道夺去性命。这次应该不至于像上次一样痛了吧。虽然有很多遗憾，但临死前能看一眼他半兄弟那副表情倒也不错。

可想象中那一瞬间的剧痛并没有到来。下坠的速度一点点减小，直到他感觉自己被什么东西轻轻接住。他睁开眼睛的时候，自己已经被稳稳地放到了地上。

身旁那个巨大而漆黑的身影，毫无疑问就是纳牟本尊。他正在收回手，仿佛他刚刚将费艾诺从手掌里放到地上一样。接住他的该不会是纳牟的手掌吧？但吸引他注意力的并非纳牟，而是站在他眼前的那个灵魂。

我的儿子。他听见那个灵魂说，尽管灵魂不能言语。

我来接您了。他回应道。

不，我不能离开。

为什么。

只要这殿堂中还有诺多存在，我就不能离开。我必须安慰、引导他们，我必须是最后一个离开的。

您不必如此。

这是我应该做的，也是我想要做的。现在，我的孩子，把宝贵的生命用在更有意义的事情上吧。我会回来的。

费艾诺还想辩驳，但却发现自己已经答应了。

反应过来的时候，他已经站在了维林诺的大地上。一切都生机勃勃，温暖如春，一点点地渗入他的身体，让他重新回想起活着的感觉。

他在原地伫立了片刻，然后一言不发地向着东方走去。他绕过城镇，在森林与平原中穿梭，避开繁华的提里安城，来到海滨。

过了大约几个月的时间，他按照记忆中白船的模样，终于成功造出了一条帆船。虽然两手空空，但工具也是用手制作出来的，那么对他来说就并不是不能完成的工作。

费艾诺展开风帆，将船推离海岸，最后回头看了一眼洁白的提里安，然后背过身去，抬头看向冉冉升起的明辉之星。

必须要做的事情还远远没有结束。


	2. I

I.

漂流了大约几个月后，他抵达了茫茫大海中的一座小岛。这座岛屿的形状就像是一座屹立在海面上的山峰，被翠绿如玉的青草覆盖着，却没有任何其他的植物生长，十分不同寻常。费艾诺将船拉上岸，脚踩在青草上的瞬间，就感觉到了某种超然的神圣感，连阿门洲都无法相比。

“这是什么地方？”他四处张望着，喃喃道。毫无疑问，这不是一座普通的小岛，但他从未听说过这么个地方。

岛上没有任何生物，因此在安顿好船只后，他便潜入海中寻找可以食用的海草。稍微游出一段距离，一幅壮丽的景象就呈现在他的眼前。在以岛屿为中心的海域深处，有着一片望不到边的城市废墟。虽然由于废墟所在的位置太深，他无法看清，但即使从隐约的轮廓来看也是华美又大气的城市。毫无疑问，他所在的小岛原本就是一座山峰，而山下本有着繁华的文明，却被海水吞没了，只有山尖留在了海面以上。

“原来如此，我明白了……这传说中的地方，竟然就这么被我找到了吗？”

他只在曼督斯殿堂中薇瑞的织锦上了解过努门诺尔的故事，但也足以让他判断出自己所在的位置。这座岛屿恐怕就是那传说中用以朝拜伊露维塔的圣山，美尼尔塔玛，在那场改变了世界形状的灾难中只留存了这一点山尖。莫非他能找到这里，是因为当初对着一如发下的毒誓让他与这位造物主产生了一点联系吗？费艾诺带着点自嘲地心想。

虽然他是胸怀宏图伟业而来，但首先还是得在这里生活下去才行。他用沙土在一块平坦的山腰上建起房屋，用海草做衣服，以海中的各种生物为食。虽然这里气候常年温暖，但荒岛生活比曾经的地底隐居还要枯燥而煎熬。他在日复一日的工作中，竟有些想念起芬国昐来。

想念芬国昐对他来说自然是非同寻常的，因此他也开始思考自己为什么会做这样奇怪的事。通常他思念的对象都是他的儿子、父亲以及曾经的妻子，并被由此而生的悔恨与不甘激励着继续他的伟大使命。他与芬国昐虽然并不是没有值得回忆的过往，但他很早就发现，回忆他们的那些事情往往会让他产生动摇。

说“动摇”其实并不准确，因为他即使想到了芬国昐也不会改变想法；关键在于，只要想到芬国昐，他就必然会想到自己的计划是必然会他半血兄弟蛮不讲理的反对而破坏的。芬国昐与那些亲近费艾诺的精灵不同，冰峡的经历和中洲的战事把他磨炼得心如铁石，再加上身为长久的敌对者和受害者，他已经对费艾诺不再抱有一丝幻想，因此不会多费无意义的口舌去劝说他浪子回头。正是他坚定的“费雅纳罗不可能改变”的想法，让芬国昐注定会破坏费艾诺的任何计划。既然计划注定会被破坏，那么开始它又有什么意义呢？这是费艾诺的“动摇”的主要来源。

可不知为何，他居然仍然有些期待着芬国昐的出现。难道他在期待着自己被阻止吗？费艾诺在心中笑了笑，将这个想法抛在脑后。他决定把曼督斯高塔上那惊鸿一面作为他对芬国昐念念不忘的理由。毕竟追求美是他的天性，这的确符合逻辑。

但他自己也知道，这只是一个说服自己的借口。某天夜晚，他梦见自己在星下的战场上孤军奋战，被炎魔大军团团包围。火焰长鞭束缚了他的四肢，熊熊燃烧的利斧就要劈头盖脸地斩下。就在历史即将重现的那一刻，身后传来了陌生又熟悉的号角声，他回头看去，远远望见在风中飘扬的银蓝旗帜，伴随着太阳从地平线上冉冉升起。

费艾诺惊醒过来，平复着呼吸。可奇怪的是，那种芬国昐就在附近的感觉并没有消失。

“诺洛芬威？”他试探着叫道。芬国昐来找他了吗？

……他来救他了吗？

门外没有响动，但确实有某个人在那里。费艾诺轻轻下床，拿起靠在墙上的石制长矛，缓缓打开门。

在远处的沙滩上立着一个人影，远远望着他。那毫无疑问不是芬国昐，但费艾诺皱着眉紧盯着他，总感觉自己的直觉应该没有出错。对方看起来似乎没有恶意，于是费艾诺拿着长矛，慢慢走近了他。

在仔细打量了那个人之后，费艾诺才意识到对方的异常。那是一个幽灵——跟曼督斯里的灵魂并无太大的区别。幽灵有着次生子女的身形和容貌，惨白的身体呈现半透明的状态。虽然他的形态有些模糊，但费艾诺还是能看出一个身着华服、腰佩宝剑的瘦削男子形象。这幽灵给他的感觉不是特别好，但这些都不重要——重要的是，次生子女的灵魂会停留在阿尔达这种事，本来应该是不可能发生的才对。

“你是谁？”费艾诺开口询问，但突然意识到对方多半听不懂昆雅语。

可出乎他的意料，幽灵优雅地对他鞠了一躬，用昆雅语回答：“陌生的埃尔达，欢迎你来到努门诺尔。或者说，曾经的努门诺尔。”

费艾诺眯起眼睛。对方所说的昆雅语与维林诺使用的昆雅语有些不同，显然是经过了很长一段时间的演变，但还在他能够听懂的范畴内。“既然你有资格欢迎我的到来，那么你想必是努门诺尔人了？”

“这是自然。作为生在此地的居民，我能否在报上自己的姓名前先知道你的名字呢？”

客人先报上名字，这倒也符合礼节。费艾诺爽快地回答：“我是库茹芬威·费雅纳罗，芬威之子，诺多的第二任至高王。”

幽灵点了点头：“没想到我竟然能遇见你，伟大的工匠。你的事迹无人不晓，你的血裔美名远扬。”

居然没有当场诅咒他的名字，这个人大概是相当有教养。“我已经向你报上了名字和身份，现在该你了。”

幽灵再次向他鞠了一躬。

“我是阿门迪尔，努门迪尔之子，第十八任，也是最后一任安督尼依亲王。”

他说怎么感觉这家伙像芬国昐，原来是流着他半兄弟的血。

“你为什么要来到这里？”坐在沙滩上吹着晚风的时候，阿门迪尔问他，“既然你作为埃尔达开始了第二次生命，又无法回到中洲，为何不留在维林诺呢？即使这里是圣地，那也是很久以前的事了。你在这里得不到什么有价值的事物。”

“我对努门诺尔的遗迹和财宝不感兴趣。我只是将这里当成落脚点，寻找那颗海中的宝钻而已。”

“你就这么把你的目的告诉我吗？”

“我既然不怕让伊露维塔知道，也不怕让你知道。你为什么会停留在阿尔达？我听说次生子女死后的去向就连维拉也不知晓。”

“……我停留在这里，是因为无从发泄的怨恨。”这么说着的阿门迪尔却显得十分平静，但正因如此费艾诺才看出了他的疯狂，“我看见我的儿子战死，孙子落得了悲惨的下场，后代流离失所了几个世纪，因此生出了前所未有的憎恨。但塔尔-迈荣……不，索伦已经被消灭了，我却没能亲手杀死他；即使我的后人重拾了努门诺尔的辉煌，我还是心怀不甘。所以我不愿离开，一直停留在这里。”

“你看到了他们？这么说，你去过中洲？”

“以这副介于生死之间的模样，的确是可以穿越大气去到中洲的。”

“那你见过我的儿子吗？我的第二个儿子，玛卡劳瑞。”

“是在海边游荡的歌者吧？我见过。”

“他怎么样了？”费艾诺急切地问，“他还活着吗？还活着的话，活得好好的吗？”

“很抱歉，我最后一次见到他的时候，他已经衰微到连人类的眼睛都看不见他的程度了。现在任何方法都救不了他，只有等待他释怀心中的遗憾和悔恨，响应曼督斯的呼唤了。”

听着听着，眼泪就流了下来。费艾诺本以为泪水都在曼督斯流干了，却没想到悲伤不管过了多少年都不会有所削减。阿门迪尔会因执念停留于此的原因，他也大概能理解一些了。他没有哭出声，只是望着漆黑的海面流泪，阿门迪尔也没有说话。

如此静坐着到了黎明时分，费艾诺才站起身。阿门迪尔也随他站起来，看起来似乎是有话要对他说。

“既然知道了你的身份和目的，那么我有一个提议，陛下（Your Majesty）。”

“殿下（Your Highness）就可以了，我只是前任至高王。你有什么提议，阁下（My Lord）？”

“我会协助你寻找宝钻。我的形体可以任意在海中穿梭，并且也能够到达中洲的海域。如果你需要的话，我也会帮你将海底遗迹里一些有用的事物打捞上来，毕竟论环境的开发和机械的制造，我认为努门诺尔的技术还是有资格作为你的参考的。”

“作为报酬？”

“作为报酬，我希望你能告知我前往阿门洲的路线。”

说起来，这位安督尼依亲王做的一件事就是效仿当年的埃雅仁迪尔，希望能够出海找到维林诺向维拉们求情。但是……“努门诺尔的后人不是已经在中洲繁衍生息了吗？你不需要寻求大能者的帮助了。”

“这我知道。我并不是为了寻找大能者才想去阿门洲。我听说，当年前往阿门洲的努门诺尔舰队被掩埋在了阿门洲的海岸下，沉睡着等待末日终战的来临，是这样吗？”

“的确。”他在薇瑞的织锦上看到了这一幕。

“我正是为了他们而去。虽然沉睡着，但他们仍然活着，这是我无法容忍的。”阿门迪尔的声音突然阴冷下来，那种冷让费艾诺又回想起了曼督斯的寒冷，“索伦已经接受了应有的惩罚，但那忠王派该受的苦一点也不该少。我要唤醒他们和他们的首领，然后手刃这些罪人。我非杀了我那与索伦同流合污的兄弟不可。”

“兄弟？”这个名词让费艾诺的心情很是复杂。

“我的兄弟，卡理安。你们更熟悉的名字大概是阿尔-法拉宗。”

努门诺尔人虽然擅长航海，却也没有擅长到造出什么先进的潜水工具的程度，因此并没有现成的东西供他参考。但是阿门迪尔给他捞来了许多大型的机械和引擎以及设计图纸，给费艾诺提供了许多思路。虽然这些设计中包含各种各样的有害排放，在费艾诺看来相当邪道——只能说不愧是索伦带来的思想——但改良之后还是能够成为更加令他容易接受的器械的。虽然他这个连破坏曼督斯都认为无关紧要的精灵没什么资格说这话，但保持工具的效率和卫生也是他潜意识遵循的某种工匠原则。

阿门迪尔并不是孤身一人。三只与他一样是幽灵的生物跟随在他身旁：一只是毛色深蓝，喜欢在雷云中穿梭的狮鹫；一只是通体漆黑，像液体一样随意变化的黑豹；一只是力大无穷，形似岩石的怪物。他们第一次出现的时候，是从阿门迪尔手上的一枚戒指中窜出来——看到这一幕的时候，费艾诺皱了皱眉头，有种不祥的预感。但阿门迪尔会指挥他们潜入海中不同的地形，搬运重物，因此费艾诺也不好抱怨什么。

“我记得那位国王并不是你的兄弟。”费艾诺一边在书桌前补全着因泡水而掉色（泡在海里几千年只是掉色也相当厉害了）的图纸，一边对身旁的幽灵说。

“血缘上的确不是。”阿门迪尔回答，“但我们从小就玩在一起，长大后也一同在海军中服役，在他篡位之前一直都以亲兄弟相称。卡理安是他的昆雅语名字，也是他最初的名字，我习惯了这样称呼他。”

这倒是跟他和芬国昐完全相反了。阿门迪尔摆弄着一个六分仪，接着说道：“现在想来，若是我们从未亲如手足反而比较好。要不是我多年来对他存有幻想，希望有一天他能幡然醒悟，或许那些惨剧都不会发生。”

费艾诺哼笑了一声：“的确啊。”芬国昐正是在这第二次生命中彻底断绝了希望，才能够在曼督斯阻止他。

虽然有了一个说话的对象，但费艾诺很快就发现，阿门迪尔并不是他理想中的同伴。他们经常谈论往事，谈论过往的悔恨和如今的执念，但那并不是能够得出结论的积极探讨，更像是毫无意义的长吁短叹。坦白地讲，这位人类贵族只是一个空壳，一个真正飘荡在世间的幽灵。他虽然满嘴憎恨和复仇，但那就像是某种事情做了太久之后的机械行为，实际的憎恨情感早已从他心中消失。玛卡劳瑞难道也变成了这样吗？费艾诺有天这么联想，忍不住打了一个寒颤。

忠贞派的领袖，亚尔诺国王埃兰迪尔的父亲，刚铎国王伊熙尔杜的祖父，效仿埃雅仁迪尔西渡寻求希望的航海者。所有的历史资料都表明这位亲王是一个正面人物，但不知为何，费艾诺觉得阿门迪尔不值得信任。

说到底，既然会主动提出要帮助完成费艾诺的任务，那大概就不能算是严格意义上的正面人物吧。

他的直觉很快被证实了。在岛屿周围逐渐建立起一片港口与工业区之后，各种奇特而凶猛的海洋生物开始靠近，风暴也频繁了起来。费艾诺一眼就看出，这恐怕是乌欧牟已经察觉到了这里的异样，开始发起进攻了。阿门迪尔闻言，拔出剑带着自己的三个幽灵，在海中一阵激战后顺利击败了敌人，保住了他们建好的搜查设施。起初费艾诺还感到有些欣慰，觉得这位同盟者的确可靠，但过了几天他探测海底的时候，居然发现那些被阿门迪尔杀死的海洋生物全部变成了幽灵，巡游在岛屿四周担当着守卫。原本威风凛凛的海龙、背鳍如剑的鱼群、奇形怪状颜色各异的水母和乌贼，全部变成了惨白的半透明灵体。

“这是怎么回事？”费艾诺感到毛骨悚然，“你是怎么做到的？”

“我的剑造成的伤可以让生物衰微，变成这样介于生死之间的模样。现在它们都为我所用了。”

“为什么这么做？”

“我一个人当然是杀不光整个努门诺尔舰队的。我需要军队。”

一切都合乎逻辑，可一切却又细思恐极。阿门迪尔从未提到过要伤害维林诺的任何居民，但仔细想想，如果他的计划完美地执行，那么维林诺是必然会受到牵连的。如果努门诺尔舰队被唤醒，与阿门迪尔创造的军队开展，生活在阿门洲的埃尔达怎么可能不被波及？想到这里，费艾诺突然有种想要嘲讽自己这位同盟者的冲动，笑他明明有着“阿门洲之友”这么个名字，却策划着这种事。但直觉告诉他，说出口来就会暴露自己的怀疑之心。

工作继续着，搜查继续着，岛屿附近的海域中的幽灵大军也不断增加着。费艾诺也曾试图私下研究对抗幽灵的方法，但对于能够穿墙来去的阿门迪尔来说，他没有任何秘密可言。将研究隐藏在一些硬核资料里虽然偶尔有用，但阿门迪尔也是学识渊博且极富智慧的，稍有不慎就会被看出端倪。于是费艾诺只能小心翼翼地进行研究，另一方面保持着孤立无援的状态来打消对方的戒心。虽然处于弱势，但费艾诺敏锐地意识到对方恐怕是被什么条件束缚着而无法直接出手要挟他——或许是为了前往阿门洲的航路，毕竟他们的约定是在找到宝钻之后才告知航线，又或许是什么别的原因，总而言之，他还有准备的机会和时间。

在搜索、挖掘了不知道多少岁月，幽灵大军占据的海域几乎扩大到了整个努门诺尔后，决定性的转折还是出现了。从西方的地平线出现了一艘帆船，平稳而迅速地向岛屿驶来。费艾诺透过望远镜紧盯着那个天边的黑点，直到看清那上面银蓝二色的旗帜才抬起头，深吸了一口气。

“是我的半兄弟，诺洛芬威。”他告诉身旁的幽灵，“他是来阻止我的。”

“为什么他会光明正大地打出自己的旗帜？不怕暴露身份和弱点吗？”

“不，虽然很不想承认，但这是高明的一招。”费艾诺轻轻磨着牙说道，“他知道我无论如何都不会在他面前逃跑，所以故意从一开始就亮明身份。能沉了他的船吗？”

“我的幽灵无法靠近那艘船，”阿门迪尔说道，“他的船头挂着归航枝，有乌妮的庇护。”

出海时在船头悬挂归航枝本是努门诺尔才有的传统，象征着与乌妮的友谊，祈求这位海夫人安抚她丈夫的暴脾气，不随意掀起巨浪让船只沉没。芬国昐既然这么做了，必然是受到了大能者（多半是欧西或乌妮，甚至是乌欧牟本尊）的指引，得知了费艾诺的所在地。跟在曼督斯那次没有任何区别，费艾诺有些不爽地心想，他的半兄弟仍然是遵循着埃努的旨意而来。

“让我亲自去会会他吧，”费艾诺精神抖擞地提议。上一次他由于隐居而状态不佳，这次他的身体由于日照、工作和锻炼相当健康，并且他也是有意地进行了练习的。他有自信不会输给他的半兄弟。

“不，你的工作不能被打扰。况且你若是落败，我就没有方法找到通往阿门洲的航线了，我不会允许这样的事发生。他就由我来击退。”

“你若是落败，我不也就无法探索中洲的海域了吗？而且我更熟悉他，还是由我来比较好。”

“至少先让我的仆从们拖慢他的脚步，削弱他的力量吧，”阿门迪尔提议。

费艾诺同意了。阿门迪尔点点头，用手指在戒指上拍了拍，三只幽灵便奔向了山下的码头，潜藏在错综复杂的建筑群中。

监控中的芬国昐与他记忆中的模样没有一丝差别。依然是那身战袍和铠甲，依然是无敌的神剑，依然是那英气勃勃的轮廓。他就像费艾诺小时候听芬威讲的那些故事里，奔赴巨魔的巢穴拯救被困的精灵少女的精灵勇者一般，一登场就光明磊落得令听者为之心折。这次他终于可以在心里勉强承认自己对芬国昐的到来感到欣喜了，毕竟能改变这诡异僵局的外来因素他不能再欢迎。

芬国昐很快在码头的圆形广场上遭遇了狮鹫。虽然经受过费艾诺的怪兽之塔的洗礼，但如此强大的幽灵显然还是将他打了个措手不及。战斗持续了小半天，狮鹫皮毛上闪烁的电流给他造成了不少麻烦，但最后还是以芬国昐从屋顶上一个下落攻击斩下狮鹫的头颅结束。狮鹫痛苦地嚎叫着化为一缕烟尘，阿门迪尔在监控室看完全程后，突然在房间里焦躁地来回踱步起来。

“你怎么了？”费艾诺试探地问，斜眼看着他，“不过是个幽灵，之后补一个不就行了？”

“他……他不仅仅是幽灵！”阿门迪尔反驳道，语气少有地强烈。

“他？”这段时间的相处足够让他了解到人类称呼动物用的是其他的代词，“不是幽灵，那是什么？”

阿门迪尔没有回答，只是继续焦虑着。

第二天清晨，芬国昐在走廊里与黑豹交手。流体般的大型猫科幽灵在狭窄的廊道中变化自如，芬国昐靠着那身铠甲才在第一次的突进中勉强全身而退。在试探了多次之后，芬国昐用箭矢射向了黑豹，幽灵下意识地变形闪躲而不是将其弹回，结果箭头上的火药爆炸，将它伤到不得不变回原形，被芬国昐抓住机会一剑钉死在了地上。

阿门迪尔愤怒地用拳头捶着墙壁，嘴里不断地诅咒着杀死幽灵的凶手，发出近乎于哭泣的痛苦吼声。

“他们是人，对吗？和你一样。”费艾诺说道。

“他们……是我的仆从，”阿门迪尔承认道，“即使在我最后出海的时候也陪伴在我身边的，最忠实的仆从。”

“为什么他们会变成这样？”

阿门迪尔没有回答。

第三天，芬国昐在楼下的大堂中遭遇了石怪。石怪虽然不如他灵巧，却力大无穷且体型巨大；芬国昐的宝剑虽然能造成伤害，但幽灵就像真正的石头一样感觉不到痛楚，且被斩断的部位很快会像磁铁一样重新接合起来。于是芬国昐丢开宝剑，赤手空拳与它搏斗，从早上缠斗到正午，才用快准狠的一拳直接击穿了石怪的胸口，打碎了心脏。

这回，阿门迪尔确确实实地流泪了。费艾诺没有理会他，径自准备起防具和武器：“已经没有办法拖延了。我现在就出去应战。”

他向门口走去时，身后传来阿门迪尔的声音：“等等。”

他回过头来，一阵阴风就拂在了他脸上。幽灵的手快如闪电地伸向他的脖子，但费艾诺凭借着长期培养出的警惕性拔出剑，在千钧一发之际划伤了阿门迪尔的手背，然后迅速拉开了距离。

“看来你还是察觉了啊，费雅纳罗殿下。”阿门迪尔阴沉地说。

“那是当然，”费艾诺架起剑紧盯着他，“事到如今你也不需要隐瞒什么了吧。爽快地把你的目的说出来如何？”

“真是直接啊，不过我倒也不讨厌。那么我就直说了吧，我根本不需要什么前往阿门洲的路线。我本来就是不受世界的规则束缚的亡者，即使是大气也能穿越，早就知道阿门洲的位置了。”阿门迪尔坦白道，“但是以我这浸染了黑暗的形体是无法踏上那片圣土的。那么，只有夺得一个合适的躯壳，我才能达成目的！”

费艾诺皱紧了眉头，但让他这么做的并不是对方想要夺取他的躯体这件事：“浸染了黑暗？”

但阿门迪尔不再多言，拔剑向他挥去。他下意识地用自己的剑接住这一击，可虽然经过改造的武器可以阻挡幽灵的武器，从那剑刃上却散发出一股无比邪恶的黑雾，蛇一般顺着他的手臂攀上，引发的剧烈疼痛让他急忙后退。阿门迪尔并没有给予他喘息的时间，踏前一步，剑尖向前刺出——

房门随着一声巨响轰然倒下，一个蓝色的身影猛地冲上来将费艾诺扑倒，躲过了这一击。芬国昐将他护在怀里，用臂甲挡下了阿门迪尔的一记劈砍。

“真不愧是传说中的王者和英雄，”阿门迪尔叹道，“可是，既然要阻止我的话就去死吧！”

芬国昐没有理会他，低头看向费艾诺：“失礼了，兄长。”

他拦腰抱起费艾诺，打碎窗户跳了下去，然后在着地的瞬间就开始朝海岸狂奔起来。费艾诺有点发愣地躺在他怀里，一方面是被那股黑气影响暂时无法动弹，另一方面也还有点没反应过来。芬国昐就这么抱着他，奔跑了许久——这座岛虽然是座小岛，但好歹也是费艾诺第一眼看见会下意识认为是座岛的大小，因此芬国昐一路狂奔了几个小时才到达海边。在用尽了最后一丝力气爬上船之后，芬国昐就因力竭瘫倒在了甲板上，像条脱水的鱼一样喘着气。

“这是怎么回事，诺洛芬威？”费艾诺质问道，“你不是来阻止我的吗？还有，我早就已经好了，为什么不把我放下让我自己跑？”

“等……肺……咳咳咳，要烧起来了……”芬国昐捂着肚子用力呼吸着，还没有从抱着一个高大的成年男性全力长跑的痛苦中缓过劲来。

费艾诺只能靠在船舷上，等待芬国昐恢复过来。

然后他突然发现，船上并不是只有他们两个。

在他们身边站着一个幽灵。费艾诺看到那幽灵的瞬间，先是忍不住在心里吐槽了一下为什么有这么多幽灵，然后才吃了一惊，紧接着才开始打量起对方。那是一个人类女性的灵魂，安静而端庄地站在那儿，有着漆黑的长发和白皙的皮肤，身上穿着洁白的裙子，佩戴的首饰也是洁白的，头上的那顶冠冕极为华美，竟然是连费艾诺都认不出来的某种光滑材质。即使在精灵看来，那名女子也是相当美丽的，而且与惨白的阿门迪尔不同，她的灵魂有着色彩，给人一种鲜活感——虽然这个词并不适合形容死者，但跟阿门迪尔相比确实如此。

女子没有说话，于是费艾诺也没有主动开口。等芬国昐缓过劲来，他深吸了一口气，来到那名女子身边，对费艾诺说道。

“我来介绍一下，这位就是引领我至此的向导，弥瑞尔王后。”

“……什么？”

虽然他很快就意识到此弥瑞尔非彼弥瑞尔，但费艾诺还是忍不住用奇特的目光打量着那名女子。弥瑞尔向他鞠了一躬：“费雅纳罗殿下。我是弥瑞尔，塔尔-帕兰提尔之女，努门诺尔的最后一任王后。”

“是你带诺洛芬威来到这里？”

“我是在海上与他相遇。诺洛芬威殿下出发时并不清楚您的情况，是我告诉了他有关阿门迪尔亲王的事。”

“你死后也一直留在阿尔达么？”

“不。我是被一如送回此地，特意来解开我那位远亲和忠臣的心结的。我听说您是诺多中最富智慧的，您想必也发现了他的异样吧？”

费艾诺点点头。弥瑞尔继续说下去：

“当年阿门迪尔带着他的三个仆从向西出航之后，没有走出多远就被塔尔-迈荣……不，索伦派去的追兵抓回来了。他们成为囚犯之后，貌似是被强迫戴上了不完全的力量之戒——索伦想将他们变成不人不鬼的怪物。我虽然想办法将他们救了出来，但是已经太迟，他们第二天就死去了。我本以为他们终于能安心接受一如的礼物，可没想到他们还是遭受了戒指的荼毒，在阿尔达中徘徊不去。”

“他告诉我说，他是因为执念才停留在阿尔达。”

“那是不可能的。次生子女死后，不论怀着多深的遗憾和执着，灵魂都必然离开阿尔达。他之所以对您撒谎，恐怕是为了避免您听到索伦的的名字和力量之戒后就立刻对他产生怀疑吧。”

“一般来说，戒灵是肉眼不可见，也无法在阳光下行走的，但当初力量之戒对他的转换并不完全，所以他只是被污染而没有完全堕落，”芬国昐抬起费艾诺那只沾染了黑气的手臂，仔细端详了一下，“果然，他有毒的呼吸还是给您留下了伤痕。我带来了一些阿塞拉斯，请允许我为你治疗，兄长。”

费艾诺有些无法理解眼前的这一幕。芬国昐小心翼翼地放出他手臂里的毒血，用干净的清水清理伤口后，将药草细细地揉碎抹在皮肤上，然后一层层包上洁白的纱布。那急切却又专注的眼神，仿佛是在担忧他的安危一般。可这怎么可能呢？在经过了这么多事情之后，芬国昐是绝不会对他抱有幻想的。

给他包扎完之后，芬国昐看了看天色，说道：“戒灵的力量在夜间更强。今夜就先休息，等明天正午再去做个了断吧。”

“他逃跑了怎么办？”

“欧西已经在周围的海域戒备着了，要是亲王试图逃离的话就把他逼回这里。”芬国昐站起来，整理着船舱内的床铺，“放心，乌妮向我保证不会波及到这边的。”

“话说回来，你刚才为什么要逃跑？你应该是可以直接击败他的。”

“我不知道他会以什么样的方式夺取你的躯体，因此只能先带你撤退。再说，如果直接消灭亲王的话，王后陛下就无法完成她的使命了。”

见他们已经准备休息，弥瑞尔安静地独自走到船头，眺望着岛屿的方向。他和芬国昐躺在船舱内的双层床上，他在上铺，芬国昐在下铺（为了更好地监视他），休息着疲惫的身体。跟上次在曼督斯的高塔内不同的是，他们并不是无话可说，而是有一句没一句地聊起天来。费艾诺断断续续地讲述了自己这些年来在岛上的生活，从一开始枯燥的荒岛求生，到阿门迪尔提出的交易，到这些年来的暗中博弈。

“你明知亲王的计划有可能危害到维林诺的安全，却还是打算继续与他合作吗？”

“是的。我防备他并不是因为不认同他的计划，只是因为这个计划和他应有的形象不符而已。”费艾诺平静地回答。

“你真的对……”芬国昐试图接着质问，但还是中途停下，叹了口气，“你一点也没有变啊。就不怕你的儿子也陷入危险吗？他们可是都多少安定下来了。”

费艾诺有许多反驳的话想说，比如“我一开始不知道阿门迪尔试图发动那么大规模的战争”“我觉得有维拉保护的话应该不会有大问题”，但他知道说了也无济于事。把责任推给他人本就是不够重视的表现，既然没有尽可能保证维林诺及其居民的安全，那么他就没有资格找借口。

“这次的事结束之后，你打算怎么处置我？”他问芬国昐，“还是要把我交给纳牟吗？”

“不。纳牟跟我说，他已经看到了你和我的命运，不会再主动限制你的自由。不过我要是能带你回去，你还是免不了遭受牢狱之灾的。对你在曼督斯做的事有怨言的可不仅仅是纳牟手下的迈雅；所有人都觉得你疯了。”

“也包括你吗？”

“你的情感虽然炽热，但那也只是性格如此而已，并没有到不正常的程度。关键在于，你拥有能够将荒唐的想法付诸实践的能力和决心。凡人是无法从天才的视角看待事物的，因此大多数人才会觉得你精神失常。”

“既然你能理解，这么说你觉得你自己也是天才了？”费艾诺笑道。

“当然不是。我只是为了阻止你，所以比常人更加努力地去理解你罢了。”

心脏跳得快了一些，但费艾诺自己也不清楚这句话哪里击中了他。他嗤笑了一声：“你以为你是第一个试图阻止我的吗？”

“我明白，有很多人都尝试过约束你。但是，诺丹妮尔选择不再为了你的事而烦恼，你的父亲和儿子太过偏爱你，你的老师和学生则太过敬仰你，所以他们都没有成功。”

“你就能成功了？”

“你应该也很清楚吧。说到底，在所有试图阻止你的人当中，我是唯一一个来抓你而不是来劝你的。”

费艾诺翻了个身：“那位阿门迪尔亲王也有着危险的执念。你为什么相信他能接受王后的劝说？”

“亲王只是因为目睹了太多的痛苦以及力量之戒的扭曲而迷失了自我。我相信只要有人能为他指明道路，他就能找回本心，就此安息。”

费艾诺想说，他也目睹了许多痛苦，他也曾受到蛊惑，但突然发现如果这么说，就是承认自己也迷失了自我。

“等这一切结束，你还是打算留在这里，继续找那颗海里的宝钻吗？”芬国昐问。

费艾诺没有回答。从窗帘的缝隙间，他隐约看到明辉之星高挂在天边，那是整整一个纪元来为努门诺尔的水手指明方向的星辰。仅仅是看着那光就足以让费艾诺产生巨大的渴望。可是他虽然放不下心中的渴望，这一路上的努力却作了他人的嫁衣，甚至差点带来灾祸，这一切让他感到疲惫不堪。但或许他有这种感受已经是不幸中的万幸，毕竟这次芬国昐能够阻止他，不至于让痛苦蔓延成第一纪元那样的悲剧。

第二天，他们挑选了最合适的时间出发，到达岛上据点的时候正好是太阳最毒辣的正午。话虽如此，阿门迪尔也并不是傻，他待在研究楼内的大厅中，避免阳光削弱他的力量。

“欢迎回来，两位陛下。”即使已经反目成仇，亲王仍然彬彬有礼，“能够见到两位诺多的至高王，让我倍感荣幸。要知道我生前由于国王不允许与精灵接触的禁令，连吉尔-加拉德王都没能见上一面。”

“停止你这疯狂的计划吧，阿门迪尔亲王。”芬国昐抬高声音说道，“你的后裔已经在中洲繁衍生息，重现了努门诺尔的富足和荣耀。为什么不就此释怀呢？”

“释怀？”阿门迪尔冷笑道，“诺洛芬威王，我的先祖，你难道会因为你的子女已经从曼督斯重返阿尔达就不再憎恨魔苟斯了吗？你难道会因为得知埃尔隆德阁下平安无事，就会忘了你英勇的儿女是如何牺牲的吗？”

“索伦已经被消灭了，你……”

“但他的共犯还没有！”阿门迪尔激动起来，指向芬国昐身旁的费艾诺，“你应该是最理解我的才对，诺洛芬威王！对已经决裂的兄弟抱着最后一点重归于好的幻想，结果他根本不拿你当回事，反而去利用你残余的忠诚道德绑架、为所欲为，到你忍无可忍反抗他的时候，却认为是你背叛了他！”

费艾诺抱起手臂，不屑地哼了一声：“我可没有逼他跟我一起去中洲。”

“别在我面前故作清高，费雅纳罗殿下，我很清楚你这副嘴脸。一意孤行，不择手段……那些从一开始就不认同你的，你就认为他们是毫无抱负的懦夫；那些一开始认同你，后来却改变想法的，你就从抛弃他们的行为中汲取快乐。我打赌你是带着骄傲对你的妻子说你们的儿子一个也不会留给她，烧毁本应回去接你兄弟的船时还哈哈大笑，不是吗？我甚至能想象出你是怎么笑的，就跟法拉宗看着忠贞派在火刑架上尖叫的时候的笑一模一样！”

怒火在胸膛里激烈地燃烧着，但令费艾诺更加气愤而羞耻的是，阿门迪尔全部说中了。此时的亲王显得跟芬国昐无比相似，都会毫不犹豫地指出费艾诺的本质，只是他比芬国昐更加直接，更加不留情面。阿门迪尔恶狠狠地咒骂了他之后，重新转向芬国昐：“不要阻止我，诺洛芬威王。我会夺走他的躯体而不是你的，这条性命不会算在你的手上，你可以尽情享受他自食其果的模样。我会让步，只杀法拉宗一个人，之后就会离开阿尔达，不再打搅维林诺的安宁。”

“我们今天来这里不是为阿尔-法拉宗或维林诺的安宁，”芬国昐平静地说道，“我们是为了让你获得安宁而来，阿门迪尔亲王。”

说着，弥瑞尔的身形如同海中的泡沫般显现出来。阿门迪尔看见她的瞬间，整个灵体都剧烈地颤抖了一下：“女王陛下？！”

“好久不见了，我的表亲（cousin）。”弥瑞尔哀伤地笑了笑，“能够这样称呼你而不是我丈夫实在是让我很高兴。”

“为什么，为什么您会在这里？！”阿门迪尔肉眼可见地动摇起来，双手抱着头，仿佛是对弥瑞尔看到这样的自己感到羞愧一般。

“你还不明白吗？我是来接你的，阿门迪尔。”

阿门迪尔猛地抬起头来：“就连您也不认同我的做法吗，陛下！为什么……您明明是最憎恨卡理安的人！这么多年来，他对您做的那些事，您怎么可能原谅他！就因为他的暴行，即使是自始至终都没有听信谗言的您都不得不承受那样可怕的毁灭！那么凭什么，凭什么他连死亡那一瞬间的恐怖都可以不用承受，心安理得地在维拉们居住的圣山下享受安稳的睡眠？！”

“我说了，阿门迪尔，我是来接你的。”弥瑞尔平静地说，“我当然憎恨他，但我更不能忍受的是我最忠诚的朋友和支持者变成这副模样徘徊在世间。比起给卡理安带来痛苦，解除你的痛苦对我来说才更重要。跟我走吧，阿门迪尔。这样孤零零地留存于世不是你应得的结局。”

听着他们的对话，费艾诺突然有种看着两个芬国昐在吵架的奇怪既视感。可阿门迪尔的形象在他脑海中变化无常，一会儿是曼督斯高塔上那个冰冷而满心怨恨的芬国昐，一会儿却又变成了费艾诺自己。而弥瑞尔的形象也因为她的名字而不可避免地在他看来有些象征意义。

“不，女王，我敬爱的女王……”阿门迪尔低声呢喃起来，“你不知道我这些年是怎么过来的。我看着他们，我的儿子，我那勇敢的孙子，一个一个被索伦和他那该死的戒指害死……！我嘱咐他们前往中洲，希望他们能远离索伦和努门诺尔的灾难，可是……这一切，全部都是因为卡理安饶了索伦的性命！！！”

“费雅纳罗，要开始了。”芬国昐提醒道，手放在了剑柄上，“陛下，他的执念太深，几句话是无法说服的。请暂时退后吧，这场战斗不可避免。”

弥瑞尔看起来很难过，但还是退了一步，让芬国昐和费艾诺拔剑上前。

从各种意义上来讲，阿门迪尔都强大得出乎意料。在看到他只用单手就接下了芬国昐的全力一剑时，原本费艾诺心中对次生子女残留的轻视都消失殆尽了。即使在他们两个精灵看来，阿门迪尔只是一个年轻的后辈，但他也是一个领土广阔无垠、让索伦不战而降、连维拉都感到畏惧的强大国度中的高级将领。即使不曾面对过炎魔与巨龙，他在作战时的勇猛也丝毫不亚于第一纪元的诺多战士。正因为他并非完全的戒灵，本质上还是那个坚定而高尚的亲王，他无所畏惧的姿态才让他成为比任何魔苟斯的仆从都要棘手的敌人。

战术是昨晚就商量好了的，由费艾诺主动攻击，作为诱饵逼迫阿门迪尔试图抢夺他的身体，而芬国昐趁阿门迪尔露出破绽的时候砍下他戴着戒指的手。看似的简单的方案，执行起来却并不容易；亲王身为幽灵不会疲惫，尖锐的战吼能够引发内心的恐惧，而他的每一次挥剑都带有剧毒的黑色气息，有着与戒灵一样的能力，却几乎没有戒灵的缺点。阿门迪尔十分轻易地看穿了他们的战术，因此战斗一直持续到芬国昐的神剑刺穿了他的肩膀，他在被伤口灼烧的痛楚折磨之下才不得不主动踏入他们设下的陷阱。苍白的手臂再一次向费艾诺的脖颈袭来，只不过这一次芬国昐将之从手肘处齐齐斩断，金属的戒指掉落在地，发出清脆的声响。

阿门迪尔认命一般闭上眼睛，跪倒在地，而芬国昐和费艾诺也主动退开来。弥瑞尔走上前去，也跪在阿门迪尔的面前，注视着不敢看她的亲王。

“我失败了，陛下，”阿门迪尔说道，“我没能为你，还有所有那些死在火中的同胞们报仇。”

“不要这么说，表亲。我也犯下了愚蠢的错误。”弥瑞尔坦白道，“我父亲还在位的时候，他就已经预见了努门诺尔的灭亡，他也将很早就将这件事告诉了我。如果我真是个称职的女王，就该在还有机会的时候，号召尽可能多的百姓离开努门诺尔，前往中洲的。可我却始终执着于夺回王位，不愿意离开都城，忽略了父亲的警告。我跟我的丈夫一样犯下了贪婪的罪过。”

“不是这样的，陛下！”阿门迪尔激烈地反驳道，“只有您才配得上努门诺尔的权杖，忠贞派的所有人都是如此坚信的！”

“那为什么不愿意与我离开阿尔达呢？”

阿门迪尔用双手捂住脸庞：“没有办法……我没有办法停止对卡理安的恨！！！如果没有亲手杀死他的话，即使是就这样离开阿尔达，我也绝不会获得平静！”

“因为他作为兄弟和挚友，却背叛了你的信任吗？”

“没错！”

弥瑞尔露出哀伤的微笑：“那么，你即使是继续视他为兄弟和挚友也是没有关系的，表亲。”

阿门迪尔愣住了：“什么？”

“你曾经是比任何人都与他交好的朋友，正因如此你才在这么长时间里都对他抱有希望。我也明白你对曾经的这份期望感到后悔和耻辱。但是无需如此，阿门迪尔。我和你一样，对他有着说不尽的憎恨和怨言，却也和你一样期待过他回心转意。说来惭愧，虽然我在你们面前一直都将他称为篡位者，却也是在心中偷偷倾慕过他，暗自渴望能够得到他的回应的。”

亲王陷入了混乱：“我……”

“卡理安是不可饶恕的。但我们也无需放弃对他的期望。希望他能受到惩罚和希望他能改变，这并不是必须冲突的事。心怀怜悯和希望，渴望他人能变得更好，这样的愿望并没有错。”弥瑞尔伸出手，将他从地上扶起，“我们都是已死之人，就不用再给这个伤毁的阿尔达带来更多的仇恨了。就让我们怀着希望，怀着残留的爱意离开这个世界吧。”

“没有关系？”阿门迪尔呢喃道，“他在犯下了这么多的罪过之后……期望他还能变回我的那个兄弟，也没有关系吗？”

“没有关系，阿门迪尔。”

君臣二人对视了许久，仿佛将时间都遗忘了一般。最终，阿门迪尔叹了口气，一阵清风吹入殿内，他便就此烟消云散。

“结束了，”费艾诺感慨道。

“是啊……”芬国昐的声音听起来有些恍惚，“结束了。”

他们送弥瑞尔来到山顶，据她所说，她完成任务之后来到这里，一如就会接走她。她向芬国昐和费艾诺鞠躬道谢，然后便转过身去，但费艾诺叫住了她。

“请留步，陛下。我有一个无足轻重的问题想问您。”

“尽管问吧。”弥瑞尔微笑着说道。

“从一开始我就很在意，你的王冠究竟是用什么制作的？我认不出那种材质，这并不寻常。”

“费雅纳罗……”芬国昐无奈地叫道，斥责他在这关键时刻的重点错误。

但弥瑞尔没有在意，爽快地回答：“是象牙。卡理安知道我不喜欢这种材料，所以故意用它来给我打造王冠。虽然是非常美丽的事物，但获取的途径会带来许多痛苦，所以还是放弃比较好。”

费艾诺心中一动。弥瑞尔并没有刻意地话中有话，但他仍然产生了一些联想。

太阳正在缓缓落下，弥瑞尔向天空张开双臂，在金光彻底消失的瞬间，那洁白的倩影也消失得无影无踪。余下的两位精灵都沉浸在情绪当中，暂时没有说话。

过了不知道多久，费艾诺开口道：“走吧。”

芬国昐看向他，眨了眨眼睛，好一会儿才反应过来：“走……去哪儿？”

“还能去哪儿？从哪里来，回哪里去。”

说完，他径直朝着海边停泊的船只走去。芬国昐愣了半晌，小跑着跟上。

“你真的愿意和我回维林诺？”他有些难以置信地问。

“我不想多说废话，半兄弟。”

那天夜晚他们展开船帆后就安心入睡，将返程的工作交给笔直航道上永不偏离的海风。费艾诺听着下铺芬国昐有规律的呼吸声，感觉到了久违的平静。

窗户，明辉之星一如既往地出现在天边，给整个世界增添美丽。费艾诺注视了一会儿，沉思片刻，然后开始用手指在墙上比划靠岸之后的逃跑路线。


	3. II

II.

逃离芬国昐的监视并非易事。在陆上或是水中费艾诺都没有万全的把握，因此他用了最极端的方法。芬国昐为了避免他暴露在大众的目光下吸引过多的仇恨，在跨越卡拉奇尔雅隘口的时候选择走山间小道。费艾诺抓住这个机会，用藏在衣服夹层里的开锁工具解开手铐，然后从山崖边一跃而下，展开了斗篷内侧的滑翔伞。说实话，这只是他用船上多余的帆布做出来的半成品，大小和骨架都有些过度迎合隐藏的功能，能不能飞起来是很值得怀疑的事情，但就算是摔死他也认了。

身后芬国昐懊恼的喊声被烈风盖过，他以并不缓慢的速度向山脚飞去，最后跌进树林中，滚下一截陡坡，直到狠狠撞上某个粗壮的树根才停下。全身的肌肉都在疼痛，肋骨和四肢的好几处都似乎折断了，头也痛得他想呕吐，但好在眼睛没事。他咬牙忍耐着，等待脑震荡过去，然后狠下心将骨头强行正了回来。

最初的几天他只能匍匐着移动，小心翼翼地寻找能吃的果实，能治愈伤口的药草，饮用树叶上的露水解渴。对他来说这并不难，毕竟他以前也经常在阿门洲四处探险，但行动的迟缓降低了效率，再加上脑子也还不是很清楚，因此他还是遇到了不小的阻碍。当他狼狈地躺着休息，听着周围鸟儿的叫声时，他不禁思考曼威是否在看着他这副丑态，是否会流露出那一贯的悲悯神情。

虽然他厌恶维拉，但他很清楚，被曼威看到软弱的样子其实并没有什么好羞耻的。尽管费艾诺曾因曼威是魔苟斯的兄弟而迁怒于他，但这并不是因为他毫无理由地断定曼威的本性与魔苟斯相同。实际上他明白，那位阿尔达的大君王的的确确是美德的化身。曼威不会嘲笑、不会蔑视、不会自满、不会愤怒，任何负面的情绪都未曾在维拉之首的面容上出现过。他也不像铁面无私的纳牟，是时常快乐、悲伤或怜悯的，对任何人或事都怀着希望。当初费艾诺选择离开维林诺的原因之一，就是他觉得这样的曼威会对他的兄弟米尔寇再一次心软，无法给予那黑暗大敌该受的惩罚。

就像前不久的芬国昐那样。若是芬国昐能抛弃那点怜悯之心，丝毫不顾及他的尊严，将他在大庭广众之下押过提里安的街道，让数千数万的精灵围观唾骂，他也就不会有机会逃走了。若是曼威能放弃对兄弟的希望，在一开始就将魔苟斯放逐出阿尔达，那么之后的一切……

费艾诺的思绪戛然而止，因为他突然发现他在把自己类比成魔苟斯。

在寂寥和凄凉的情绪中，他静静地在林间休养，看着星辰日月在树冠的缝隙间移动。为了躲避搜寻，他在终于可以行走之后移动了几次位置，仔细地掩盖住自己留下的痕迹。数个月后，他的身体恢复得七七八八，便重新踏上旅途，按照自己的计划向北出发。

维林诺多了不少精灵的聚居地，但基本的地形没有太大变化，因此他很容易就找准了方向，一路往北，最终到达了已成废墟的佛米诺斯。阿门洲的事物不会腐朽，但这里是见证了圣土上第一次谋杀的地方，残留的墙壁上散发出荒凉而悲哀的气息。费艾诺走进荒废的堡垒，坐在台阶上，呆呆地远眺着北方贫瘠的山岭。

目标是明确的，他要着手开始寻找位于地心的宝钻。当然，他明白那颗宝钻并不在阿门洲的地心，但他还是回到了维林诺，从几乎可以说是最差劲的起点开始。在美尼尔塔玛的感触和无法放下的执念交织在一起，造成的就是这样自相矛盾的结果。或许到了这个地步，能否得到宝钻已经不再重要，重要的是催促自己时刻在这条道路上前进。这是对一如发下的誓，如果不遵守必定会有后果。若他不继续走下去，这后果就迟早会降临在他的儿子身上。

……至少，这就是他用来说服自己的理由。

佛米诺斯里的工具当初都被他们带走了，但周围矿产丰富，城堡里也有现成的工坊，所以工作量比前两次少了不止一点。他要做的事情也很单纯，无非就是不断向下钻洞而已。从努门诺尔学来的技术给予了他很大帮助，很快他就以佛米诺斯为中心建起一座工业区。既那次摧毁曼督斯的计划之后，他又一次用机械将自己层层包裹，只不过这一次没有了那些奇形怪状的生物相伴，他的生活更加单调。只是向下开凿的话，他几乎不用发明什么东西，只需要不断增加机械的功率，用更出色的材料制作控制室以对抗地底的压力。再加上阿门洲的地下除了奥力的工坊附近都没有会造成地质运动的岩浆，他的工作说好听点是高效，难听点就是无聊。成功只是时间问题，挑战要在突破阿门洲之后才会到来。

他尽可能地将都市在地下建造，地表的部分则隐匿在群山之间，用与岩石接近的颜色涂抹外墙，用曲折光线的仪器隐藏起来，又用致幻的香料和术法误导接近的旅人和鸟兽虫鱼，总之就是想尽一切办法躲藏起来。就这样日复一日地挖掘开凿，经过了漫长的年岁之后，他终于凿穿了整个阿门洲的大陆。

在凿穿之前他大致预料到了会发生什么事，因此做足了准备，让重要的建筑物和装置尽可能不受损。果不其然，在孔洞被彻底打开的那一刻，强劲的风迸射而出，直冲天际，形成一道日夜不息的巨大风柱。那是一如用来托起整个阿门洲大陆的大气，会造成这样的壮观景象也是理所当然的。

接下来就是超出纲领的，宇宙旅行的问题了。毕竟严格来讲，阿门洲并不在阿尔达，因此要从下方出去就相当于穿越太空。留给费艾诺的时间并不多，因为在造成了这样的现象之后，很快就会有人来找他了。

就在他废寝忘食地钻研的间隙，奇特的事情被他观察到。在风柱的顶端，几乎是大气层伊尔门的高度，某个散发着金光的不明物体在轻盈地盘旋着。直觉告诉他这不是应该被忽视的现象，毕竟是在他凿穿大陆之后才出现的，于是他很快就做好一副望远镜，仔细观察起那个不明物体来。

在意识到那是什么的时候，他深深地吸了一口气。

那是一个没有形体的埃努。

他观察到，黑夜之墙在强劲大气的冲击下出现了裂缝。这埃努一定是从裂缝中钻进一亚的。一个可怕又大胆的计划在费艾诺脑中成形——他要从这个埃努那里获取太空旅行的知识，找到返回中洲的方法。

只要了解埃努的本性，引诱他们是很简单的事。音乐是与埃努当初构建大乐章所使用的的方法最为相似的事物，因此只要将音乐通过特殊的波长传输给那个埃努，就可以将其诱导至费艾诺所在的地方。

在费艾诺的引诱下，那名埃努很快降落了下来，仿佛是有些迷茫地停留在庭院里。费艾诺眯眼打量着他——根据他对埃努的认识，这一个多半是男性，并且是迈雅的级别。但奇怪的是，这黄金的恶灵又似乎比一般的迈雅都弱得多，甚至可以说是迟钝。更奇怪的是，费艾诺在心中下意识地把这名埃努称为“恶灵”。

他试着用维拉语和那恶灵交谈：“你是谁？你叫什么名字？”

金色的恶灵迟疑了片刻，回答：“我……没有……名字……”

“我需要你的帮助，”费艾诺说道，“我会给予你庇护之所，只要你愿意分享你的知识。”

恶灵没有说话，但用埃努特有的方式表达了同意。费艾诺试探着向地下基地走去，恶灵也跟了上来。

他在基地中建造了一个空荡的白色房间，供恶灵居住。每天早上他都会来到房间，恶灵就会从身上伸出一缕缕金线，缠绕在他额头上，按照他的要求给他传输知识。一个大致的设计草图在他脑中成形——以坚固的金属外皮包裹的封闭船只，用存在于地底的某种燃料制造推力，将飞船推入太空，然后调整到合适的角度坠入下方的阿尔达。

有机械的帮忙和现成的知识，飞船的制造进行得很快。他根据恶灵的引导向外挖掘，寻找那种特殊的燃料。据恶灵所说，那种燃料的开采既要经过特殊的探测，又要使用特殊的方法，所以需要十分精密的操作。虽然预感到追兵即将到来，但急躁也不能解决问题，费艾诺只好静下心来，按照恶灵的描述一步步开展着工作。

他的预感当然是正确的。某天他在测试外壳耐热性的时候，从监控中传来了熟悉的声音：

“费雅纳罗，我知道你听得见。”

费艾诺的手停顿了一下，但很快冷静了下来。毕竟也不是第一次了。他打开只为了这一刻的到来而准备的广播，拉过麦克风：“当然。”

“立刻停下你正在做的事，”芬国昐继续说道，“你不知道你在做什么。”

“我比你更清楚。”

“我知道你和谁在一起，费雅纳罗。你知道吗？”芬国昐的语气急促起来，“你知道你这次引来了什么东西吗？”

费艾诺的眼皮跳了一下。即使是前两次闯的祸，他也没听过芬国昐这样焦急地说话。“你倒是说说看。”

“那个迈雅，他是……”

广播的声音突然变成了一片杂音。强烈的危机感涌上心头，费艾诺按了几个按钮，发现周围的机械都不停他的使唤。

出大事了。

他立刻向恶灵所在的房间跑去，却只看见被打碎的玻璃和空荡的室内。灯明明暗暗，建筑物时不时震动着，警报一个接一个地响起。在感到害怕之前，费艾诺几乎是先诅咒了自己的倒霉运气。为什么，为什么每一次都要出问题？

当然，他并不是没有准备。他拿上声波枪，来到室外的狙击台，对准了攀附在石壁上的金色恶灵。恶灵正在咏唱着，呼唤着大地、岩石和泥土，而因过度的挖掘松动的地层承受不住恶灵的引诱，开始动摇起来，打算离开自己应当坚守的位置。费艾诺瞄准恶灵，扣下扳机。

埃努喜爱音乐，因为那是与创造一亚的大乐章相似的事物。相对应的，埃努讨厌不和谐的旋律，这会让祂们产生惊恐、悲伤、和慌乱等等情绪。祂们的“术法”其实就是祂们的意志，因此只要情绪混乱，意志不够坚定，祂们的“术法”就会失效。这把声波枪就是他在这段时间里设计出来，将不和谐的旋律转化为特殊的声波，干扰埃努的状态的武器。

费艾诺期待着恶灵听见声波会无力地从岩壁上坠落下去，然而真实发生的事情却完全相反。听见那不和谐的声波，金色的恶灵突然情绪高涨了起来，咏唱的声音也愈发流利而响亮。

“什么……？”地底岩浆喷发出来的前一秒，只足够费艾诺发出这样一声诧异的惊叹。

喷涌的岩浆将金色的恶灵吞没，但尖锐的笑声反而因此而更加嚣张傲慢。费艾诺立刻掉头，拼命向着地面跑去。

滚烫的黑灰喷出深坑，将天空染成尘埃一般的颜色，冒烟的石块如雨般从天而降，掺杂着流动的金红火星。费艾诺狂奔着，只看了一眼身后就没有再回头，原因无他，那与桑戈洛锥姆太过相似的景象实在太容易唤起他心中的绝望。穿梭在与岩石的色彩无异的大厦之间，身后的地面在翻滚的火焰中塌陷着，紧追不放。

在一片轰鸣声中，远方传来更加响亮，更加狂野的引擎吼叫。一点银蓝的光芒从街道的尽头闪现，以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲到费艾诺身边。芬国昐那矫健的身形此刻伏在修长的摩托车上，以熟练的操作漂移到费艾诺所在的位置，将他撞进后座里，然后随着芬国昐转动把手的动作飞速冲了出去，将塌陷的地面远远甩在了后面。

“我们不能就这么逃掉！”费艾诺紧搂着芬国昐的腰保持平衡，高声喊道，“否则会一直继续下去的！”

“别担心！”芬国昐回道，顺便示意他看向左前方。

在最高的一座大楼顶端伫立着一个白色的修长身影，耀眼的白光昭示着那是一名强大的迈雅。迈雅洪亮地吟唱着，安抚着躁动的大地，平息着地心火焰的愤怒与岩石泥土的惊慌。芬国昐将摩托开到那辆塔楼下方便停下，当他们下车的时候，滚动的熔岩已经不再翻滚，虽然还冒着热气和红光，但已经逐渐变成冷却的灰黑色。

脱离了危险，费艾诺惊魂未定地走了几步，几乎是瘫坐在大楼门口的台阶上。芬国昐在他身边坐下，给他披上一件特制的斗篷，不让空气中仍然漂浮着的灼热灰尘伤害到他。他们无言地坐着，注视着那一片黑与灰与红的末日般的景象，仿佛回到了当年在贝烈瑞安德怀揣着不安的情绪眺望安格班的日子。

“这就是你当初的感觉啊。”

“什么？”芬国昐转头看向他。

“骤火之战。”

芬国昐沉默片刻，扯出一个无奈、苦涩又自嘲的笑。

身后传来脚步声，费艾诺理了理杂乱的思绪，站起身来。迎入眼帘的是他丝毫没有料到的脸——缓步走来的迈雅穿着一副次生子女的形体，瘦削而高挑的身形被白袍包裹着，苍白的长发和胡须直直垂到腰间，脸上布满了衰老的褶皱，手中则握着洁白的法杖。

“向您致敬，库茹芬威·费雅纳罗，芬威与弥瑞尔之子。”迈雅彬彬有礼地向他颔首，“我是库茹莫·奥兰督尔，与诺洛芬威殿下一同前来，为您解除困境。”

费艾诺眯起眼睛打量着这名奥力的迈雅。他当然听说过跟这位迈雅有关的事：库茹莫正是当初前往中洲的五名伊斯塔力之一，白袍的巫师萨茹曼，后来却出于对权力的渴望和对索伦的畏惧，投入了黑暗魔君的麾下。为什么他会出现在这里？

“你为什么愿意伸出援手，库茹莫？”费艾诺问道。

“自然是为了将功赎罪，”库茹莫回答，“一直穿着这副老迈的躯壳和这身朴素的白袍也是给予我的惩罚。再者，我和那位与您合作的埃努也有着不小的渊源，因此被奥力派遣而来，弥补我曾经犯下的过错。”

费艾诺转过头去，继续看着那曾经是他的基地的方向：“他是谁？”

“请容许我一步步为您解释。”库茹莫来到他身旁，“根据我了解到的情况，我想我那位昔日同僚对您说了三个谎言。”

费艾诺静静地听着。

“第一，他想必让您去地底寻找一种燃料，以此来将航船推入一亚。这是不可能的。那种燃料是生物的腐朽形成的产物，只有在中洲才有可能发现，而在没有腐朽这一现象的维林诺，地底自然也不会有这种燃料。第二，即使有了那种燃料，也并不能用其驾驶一亚中的航船。石油虽然有许多用途，但无法作为火箭的燃料。他误导您不断挖掘，只是为了引出奥力的熔炉附近的岩浆。”

库茹莫转过身来面向他。

“第三，也是最重要的一个谎言。他想必成功地让您相信他只是个不值一提的无名小卒。实际上，他很清楚自己是谁，否则也不会引导您做出这样的事。岩浆是当初他参与创造的事物之一，与他的本质相近，因此也最适合成为他制作形体的素材，他正是为此才误导您。”

“他是谁？”费艾诺重复道。

“他是迈荣，”库茹莫平静地回答，但那平静明显是一种掩饰，“或许您更愿意称他为索伦。准确来说，这是他的一块碎片。”

所以这就是为什么声波枪不但对他没有起作用，反而增强了他的力量。索伦身为魔苟斯的追随者，自然也是不和谐旋律的崇拜者，不可能被其所伤。之所以看起来迟钝，是因为降临于此的只是索伦极小的一部分，精神多半都是残缺不全的。

费艾诺不敢直视芬国昐的眼睛。这一次的事件与前两次有着某种本质上的差异——在曼督斯时，他只是间接地放跑了勾斯魔格；在努门诺尔那次，无法预料到那位正直亲王的反水也是情有可原。但是这一次，他直接地，只为了一己私欲地，将魔苟斯的得力干将，将付出了众多牺牲才消灭的黑暗魔君，就这么请回了阿尔达。虽然他不知道对方的真实身份，但事实就是如此。他希望芬国昐能够怪罪他，用冷嘲热讽的话语刺痛他，但芬国昐只是沉默着。那端庄的容颜显得风尘仆仆，疲惫不堪，仿佛他从费艾诺逃走开始就不眠不休地在做着某件事情。当费艾诺意识到这件事情很可能就是不停地寻找他的时候，他更加无法面对芬国昐了。

即便如此，芬国昐依然亲近着他。夜幕降临后，芬国昐将斗篷展开铺在地上，找来一些其他的衣物当做枕头和毯子，两人紧挨着睡在同一个房间里。他卸下铠甲，毫无顾忌地在费艾诺面前展露弱点，就这样安静地睡着，像是找到了他之后终于放松了下来。没有钢铁的包裹，只穿着青衣的芬国昐看起来柔和得如同鸢尾的花瓣，但那宽阔的肩膀又让人十分有安全感。仿佛是保护他一般，芬国昐睡在靠窗的一侧，始终将费艾诺笼罩在自己的影子里。

费艾诺彻夜未眠，只是注视着芬国昐安睡的脸庞。第二天的清晨黯淡无光，因为火山灰仍然遮蔽着天空。在灰暗的房间里，芬国昐悠悠转醒，睁开眼也看着费艾诺。

“又是哪个维拉派你来的吗？”费艾诺口是心非地问，苦涩地抬了抬嘴角，“让我猜猜，奥力？”

“是。”

莫名的烦躁涌上心头。费艾诺坐起身来，芬国昐也跟着他一同起身，无言地注视着他。

“为什么，”费艾诺几乎是自言自语道，“为什么会变成这样？这也是伊露维塔的意志吗？只要我试图去夺回我的宝钻，就一定会发生这样的灾祸，是这样吗？”

“怪罪伊露维塔是最无用的行为。”芬国昐说道，“那就相当于否定自己的存在。选择都是我们自己做出的，一如塑造的是我们的性格。你想要否定自己的性格吗？”

按照费艾诺的性格，他此时应当坚定地回答“不”。但有那么一瞬间，他回想着过去发生的种种，不管是重生后闯出的大祸还是前一生犯下的罪行，突然真的有些期盼自己并不是这个样子。如果没有着火焰之魂，如果没有这倔强的性情，没有这份骄傲与自我，是不是这所有的灾难都不会发生，他自己也不会那么痛苦呢？

但是就像芬国昐所说，即使这样的想法一闪而过，他也不会真的想要改变自己。费艾诺躺了回去，朝芬国昐靠近了一些，让膝盖摩擦着对方的膝盖。离太阳完全出来还有一段时间，他们还能再休息一下。

“对不起，”说出这句话比想象中的简单，“这不是我的本意。”

芬国昐叹了口气，伸手将费艾诺的一缕头发撩到脑后：“虽然很不想指出这一点，但你的道歉只有自尊上的意义。你抱歉的是结果，而不是你做的事情本身。引来索伦确实更值得警戒，但你不会觉得凿穿大陆就是可以一笔带过的事情吧？周围的一大片区域都因为你的挖掘松动了，随时有可能被下方的大气冲破。别说种植作物、修建聚落了，哪怕是有一两个旅者经过都不是一般的危险！说到底，你还是不在乎。”

费艾诺无言以对。芬国昐也没有絮絮叨叨，只是看着他，眼中虽然有责备，却也是平静的。

“你不会放弃，这我明白。但我从没想过你有这么绝情。即使是对某件事情抱有执着，你也不是完全不在乎其余的一切。”芬国昐说道，“我已经接受了你不会改变这件事，现在你又要逼我接受你已经无药可救了吗，费雅纳罗？在澳阔隆迪的疯狂，难道已经是常态了吗？”

那是疲惫又无奈的质问。费艾诺闭上眼睛，脑中闪过自重生以来他的每一个计划，以及造成的后果。冰冷的曼督斯之底，与介于生死之间的怪物相伴，让那夺去了他性命的火焰恶魔挣脱枷锁；古国的遗址，在废墟与残骸之间发掘禁忌的知识，对幽灵大军的增长视而不见；荒凉的山间，无休止地向下挖掘，轻信来路不明的恶灵，聪明反被聪明误。他真的已经疯了吗？

“如果这就是你的判断，”费艾诺说道，“那就把我带回去吧。”

芬国昐的瞳孔微微收缩：“……你说真的？”

“我不会再逃跑了。在解决了这一次的事情之后，就把我带回提里安去吧。”

许久之后，芬国昐露出一个微笑，“费雅纳罗可不会口是心非。希望你不要否定一如给你设定的性格啊。”

正午时分，太阳的强度达到了足以穿透火山灰的地步，他们也启程去讨伐索伦的残片。虽然他是与火焰息息相关的埃努，但亚尔诺的光仍然会给他带来不适，这对任何黑暗之物都是一致的。岩浆并未完全冷却，仔细看去还是能看到缓慢的滚动，时不时散发出红光，靠近的时候也依然能感到无比滚烫。对此，库茹莫只是下达了一个简短的“让路”的命令，岩浆就为他们分开一条道路，路面也冷却到可供他们行走的程度。

“嗯，你果然还是需要修行啊。”费艾诺评价道，“奥力虽然不拘泥于礼数，但也不会这么严厉地对大地说话。即使锻造的手艺是擅自决定金属与宝石的形态，但心中如果不留存一份敬意是不行的。不要满脑子都想着支配，师兄。”

“你有什么资格谈敬意吗，兄长？”芬国昐拍了一下他的后脑勺，“这种时候就不要分散注意力了。”

“不，我也有话想要问。”库茹莫如此说道，却转过身来面对着费艾诺，“费雅纳罗，火之魂魄。若论支配，恐怕只有阿尔达的大君王能与你相匹敌了吧。虽然你没有一寸国土，但你却将那最神圣的双树之光困在了你打造的容器当中。这样的你怎么会对我说出刚才的劝诫？”

费艾诺严肃了起来：“库茹莫，目的是最重要的。支配永远只能作为手段——我支配光是为了在这个伤毁的阿尔达中保存美丽的事物，国王——贤明的国王——支配人民和土地是为了更好地管理。但你却不是这样。你根本就没有目的。你只是迷恋上了支配带给你的快乐，所以像吸食烟草一样有了瘾症而已。是的，我闻到了，虽然你是躲起来抽的。沉溺于欲望是不可取的，库茹莫，必须坚定初心和本心才行。想要从头开始的话，先把烟给戒了吧。”

库茹莫的表情数次变换，从若有所思，到愤怒，到心底的秘密被揭穿的羞耻，再到小孩子般低下头赌气，念叨着“欧络因明明也有抽”，那张老迈的脸庞露出那样的神色让费艾诺感到有些好笑。他向先他们一步去探查情况的芬国昐走去；就像他刚才用言语引导迷失的库茹莫一样，那银蓝二色的身影用剑引导着他。那么他是沉溺于什么了呢？费艾诺思考着。

他沉溺于叛逆。

来到地心深处的空间中时，索伦的身影便清晰可见起来。金色的恶灵源源不断地吸收着岩浆，已经有了大致的人形，伫立在由冷却熔岩形成的洞窟中，绚烂又残暴，美丽又可怕。

“唔……为什么做了翅膀？”库茹莫看着他背上那闪亮的双翼，疑惑地喃喃自语，“仅仅是为了逃跑的话，不太符合他的美学……难道说是嫉妒恶龙了吗？大地的知识都没完全掌握就觊觎天空，果然急于求成是这家伙一贯的缺点啊。打造至尊戒的时候是这样，在努门诺尔也是这样，在奥克的培育上还是……”

“你打算怎么解决他？”费艾诺问。

“奥力给我的嘱托是尽可能说服他，让他出于自己的意志与我回去。虽然论诱惑的本领我比不上他一根寒毛，但若是单纯的口才还是有得一拼的。更何况现在的他只是个碎片，跟以前相比，说是傻子也不足为过。”库茹莫将法杖换到另一只手，“不管怎样，得先创造出与他对话的条件才行。我会维持现在的场地，不让岩浆再次暴动，这是我目前的力量能做到的极限了。跟索伦的正面对峙就交给你们了。”

“哼，维拉还是一如既往地优柔寡断。”费艾诺不满道，“就这么放过对泰尔佩做过那种事的家伙吗？”

“很抱歉，费雅纳罗殿下，以埃努的标准来看，他已经死得不能再死了。”库茹莫无奈地说，“说实话，他能把自己弄成这样，就连我们都吓了一跳。不夸张地说，迈荣给自己带来的毁灭是有史以来埃努受到的伤害中最严重的，连他过去的主子都比不上。奥力本来也不想就这样不了了之的，但他也确实没有能力再给迈荣增添更多的痛苦了。还请您暂时释怀吧，毕竟索伦已经得到了惩罚。”

听了库茹莫的解释，费艾诺还是有些郁闷，但也没有再反驳。

“还记得作战计划吧，兄长？”芬国昐转过头来。

“当然。”在出发之前，他在库茹莫的帮助下将声波枪改成了和谐旋律的声波，并且特意调成大乐章里一如压制米尔寇的段落。费艾诺负责用声波枪远程狙击援护，而持有神剑的芬国昐就负责与索伦短兵相接。

“那么，我先去了，费雅纳罗。”芬国昐倾身，在他脸颊上落下一个吻。费艾诺脸红的同时也向他投去不解的目光。

“这么隆重干什么？你要解决他应该很容易吧？”

“这跟曼督斯那次不一样。勾斯魔格没有形体，所以这副铠甲是可以防御他的火焰的。但索伦用岩浆塑造了形体，能与那热度相比的恐怕只有天上的亚尔诺了吧。即使是奥力也打造不出可以抵御那种温度的铠甲。要是一个不小心被他打中，我可是真的会死的。”说着，芬国昐又吻了他一下，“所以你要好好支援啊，兄长。可不要一个心生邪念，故意把我给害死了。”

“怎么可能……”费艾诺有些无力地说。虽然说出这样的话有些没底气，但他确实不会做那种事。

因为预料到了对手的麻烦之处，芬国昐将长发高高盘起，又带上头盔，防止火焰顺着头发蔓延到头部。费艾诺在火山石的迷宫中穿梭，找到一个视野不错的位置蹲下，架好狙击枪，将远处芬国昐纤细的身影圈在瞄准镜中。

他们准备好后不久，索伦的形体也塑造完成了。恶灵发出兴奋的吼声，振聋发聩仿佛火山喷发时的轰鸣，然后扇动双翼向高处飞去。费艾诺看了看周围的地形——火山石虽然坚硬，但周围没有足够平整的石块，芬国昐很难借力跳跃。迅速判断之后，他稍稍抬起枪瞄准了索伦，分别在两边双翼上射出一枪。

声波的速度虽然比正常的子弹要慢，但费艾诺估算好了位置，正好击中了索伦的双翼。顿时，那流动着的火焰之羽仿佛是失去了维持形状的力量般融化，就像当初伊露维塔起身，让米尔寇的不和谐音符溶解进更伟大的旋律中一般。金色的恶灵发出尖啸，并非因痛楚，而是极端的恐惧和厌恶，勉强拍打双翼的残根降落了下来。

在索伦落地之后，芬国昐唰地抽出宝剑，让那清鸣声吸引索伦的注意力。索伦转头向他看去时，他又高声喊道：“来啊，魔苟斯的跟屁虫！准备好跟你的主子落得一样的下场了，就赶紧过来受死！”

这挑衅还是故意用黑语说的，刺耳的发音跟脏话甚是相配，听得费艾诺想翻白眼。索伦虽然是精神残缺的状态，但大概率是听懂了，发出愤怒到极点的那种带着气音的笑声，然后大手一挥，数个岩浆构成的火球就朝芬国昐飞去。

芬国昐灵敏地跳开，不让溅射的岩浆碰到他，然后在在那些火球的间隙中危险地穿梭着，环绕着索伦小心地接近他。战斗开始之后，费艾诺能清楚地感觉到周围的岩浆再次活跃起来，温度也开始升高，很快就让汗水浸湿了他的头发和衣服。若不是库茹莫的吟唱不断地平息着这些流动的火焰，攻击芬国昐的恐怕就是从四面八方袭来的火柱了。为了进一步减轻芬国昐的负担，费艾诺不断瞄准索伦的肢体射击着，但索伦明显对他的狙击有了防备，随意地让周围的温度升高和降低来改变声波的速度，影响费艾诺的判断，并且在每一次射击之后就将一个火球扔向他所在的位置，逼迫他不断地移动奔逃。

被烈焰包围的芬国昐就像一片在风中飘舞的花瓣，随时有可能被卷入高温之中，但他仍然义无反顾地向那热源靠近着。索伦的手中握着一柄带刺的战锤，那是直接取来被岩浆融化的地底金属制成的武器，精度虽然欠缺，但胜在体积和重量。近身到了一定程度，芬国昐就不再给予索伦施法的机会，宝剑如同落雷一般斩去，但却被战锤砸回。锤的暴风与宝剑的疾风激烈地交错着，夹杂着流动的火焰和翻飞的战袍，像是一场危险的舞蹈。芬国昐的青蓝色衣摆已经被火星燎燃，但好在有着铠甲的保护，火焰烧不到他的身体，但无疑让他看起来更加狼狈。

这是一击定胜负的战斗。即使有铠甲保护，芬国昐的身体也不可能承受住战锤的冲击和火焰的灼烧，只要被击中一下就会立刻浑身骨骼粉碎而亡或被烧成灰烬。而对索伦而言，芬国昐的宝剑随时瞄准着他的脖子或躯干，只要一次斩击没有弹回就是头颅落地或是一刀两断的结局。转折的机会在于时间：芬国昐的体力必然会先耗尽，索伦等待的就是那个时候。费艾诺绝不能让那种情况出现。

一切都在计划之中，或者说，被拼尽全力地控制在计划之中。在一次作为佯攻的射击之后，费艾诺在索伦丢出火球的前一个瞬间转换枪的档位，打出了只为这一刻准备的，真正的子弹。用超越声音的速度向目标飞去，击穿索伦的额头并残暴地炸裂开来的金属弹头当中，包裹着在战前库茹莫交给他的，名为“欧尔桑克之火”的炸药——当然，是改良和增强后的版本。这曾经摧毁洛汗堡垒的防御墙的邪恶火药，如今也终于能够被用以打倒邪恶。

即使是埃努，形体中相当于脑的部位被破坏也是极大的伤害，索伦就这么僵在了原地，任由芬国昐一剑横扫，将他的头颅斩下。

虽然是岩浆塑造的形体，但加工过后的温度已经没有那么伤人，芬国昐抓着那头金红的头发提起那颗头颅，将其交到了库茹莫手中。他脱下头盔，露出被汗水浸湿的苍白脸庞，身上的战袍到处是焦黑的痕迹，铠甲各处也残留着高热的红色。他看起来已经筋疲力尽了；实际上，当他看到向他走来的费艾诺，确认对方没事之后，就摇晃着向后倒了下去，被费艾诺急忙地接住。

“别，兄长，”芬国昐喘着气说，“铠甲……”

滚烫的铠甲灼伤了费艾诺的手臂，但费艾诺没有放开他，只是忍着灼痛帮他将铠甲脱下。方才那火焰中飞舞的花瓣般的景象让费艾诺时刻提心吊胆着，现在熔岩终于冷却下来，他的精神也终于放松，他便就这么跪在地上抱着芬国昐，不愿意放手。

在他们一旁，库茹莫一手拄着法杖，一手托着索伦的头颅：“我们的导师在等着你，迈荣。”

头颅发出一连串怒吼，显然是在拒绝。本来就精神残缺，现在又被炸药摧毁了脑，索伦就连语言的能力都失去了，只能用埃努的方式和自己的昔日同僚交流。

“我只能用这个名字称呼你，迈荣。只有迈荣才有资格回到奥力身边。”

“————，——。”

“那你在一开始为什么要回来？想去找米尔寇的话，留在外面就好，说不定还有机会找到他。这里可没有他的痕迹了。”

“……”

“你的魔多也已经不在了。如果留恋阿尔达的美丽的话，就跟我回奥力那儿去。”

“————……”

“他不会宽恕你，但他爱你。虽然对你失望透顶，但他本来就会偏袒自己的孩子和学徒。他会治愈你、照顾你的。”

“————！——！”

“你当然需要。你对自己做了什么事，你自己不清楚吗？”

“————。”

“在责怪怜悯者之前，先想想你为什么会被认为很可怜吧。我现在有点理解当初曼威为什么会对他的兄弟心软了。即使是目睹了米尔寇把自己整成的样子，你也没有吸取教训吗？自私有余，自爱却不足，这就是为什么你渴望支配却无法支配，而权欲不及你和你主子的维拉却拥有支配的权力。”

“————。”

“我是在赎罪，但你也不要小看了你这副模样的凄惨程度。我的确希望你能回到奥力的身边，迈荣。我曾经出于恐惧和崇拜选择加入你的麾下，但在目睹了你为了你的失败付出的代价之后，我也明白了很多事情。我确实比不上你，迈荣，我并没有做到你那种地步的觉悟和勇气，我能做的只是为自己的明哲保身沾沾自喜罢了。正因如此我才来到这里。我对你的景仰一丝不少，我的兄弟，甚至比以前更加理解你的伟大之处了。所以我才希望你能不要再把你的伟大用在这条道路上。”库茹莫长长地叹了一口气，“叛逆也该到此为止了吧，迈荣？是时候回来踏踏实实地工作了。是时候回家了。”

“————！”

“我没有贬低你的意思，我说了你很伟大。但是迈荣，你没有意识到吗？你所留恋的这个阿尔达，已经没有任何美丽的事物是你创造的了。所有的一切都被你作为必要的牺牲而毁灭了，为了你所追求的那唯一一个伟大的目标。为什么攻陷倾注心血的埃瑞吉安，为什么嫉妒努门诺尔的荣光，为什么污染中洲的生机？因为你已经不再懂得珍惜了，你抛弃了迈荣这个名字，也忘了它的含义。当你可以做出这样的牺牲的时候，你已经与你的理想和本性背道而驰。美丽的事物是不会接受不珍惜美的人的。”

在一旁，费艾诺默默低下了头，与芬国昐四目相对。芬国昐没有说话，只是等待着他的感悟。而索伦也没有再反驳，彻底地沉默了下去。

他们来到地面上之后就互相道别，库茹莫带着迈荣，向奥力的住所而去。费艾诺回到他们的据点，让芬国昐躺在床上休息，自己收拾好东西，放到摩托车上。

“你真的……愿意跟我回去吗？”芬国昐虚弱地问。

费艾诺把他抱到机车的后座上：“别开玩笑了。跟你回去？你这副样子怎么回得去。是我带你回去。”

他跨上摩托，芬国昐顺势靠在他的背上，搂住他的腰，埋首在他的颈窝。远处的深坑中，岩浆彻底冷缺，巨大的风柱也不再出现，高空中可以瞥见修补黑夜之墙的埃努的身影。甜美的东风徐徐吹来，驱散空气中的尘埃，让星辰与满月照亮道路。

“喂，打起精神来，诺洛芬威。”费艾诺拱了拱黏在他背上的弟弟，“教我怎么开这玩意儿。”


	4. IV

IV.

“……父亲！”

在离提里安还有一段距离的时候，马蹄声从远处响起，停在他们的扎营地附近。凯勒巩和库茹芬翻身下马，快步走到费艾诺跟前，紧紧抓住父亲的肩膀和手臂，眼中流露出难以置信的神情。

“父亲……真的是您！”库茹芬紧紧抱住了他，费艾诺有些发懵地回抱着。

“有话等一下再说。父亲，趁现在还没有进入提里安的地界，请跟我们走小路回去吧。”凯勒巩急忙说道，“如果就这样光明正大地进了城，不知道会发生什么事情……”

的确，费艾诺也想自己的名声现在恐怕是不太好的。他回头看向芬国昐。

“您去吧，兄长，”芬国昐平静地说，“问题可以之后慢慢解决，现在先避免惹上麻烦。”

“你自己能回得去吗？”

“会有人来接我的。而且，我也已经恢复得差不多了。”

费艾诺顿了顿，然后点头：“那么，我走了，诺洛芬威。”

“路上小心，兄长。”

他跨上马匹，压下奇怪的不舍情绪，最后看了芬国昐一眼之后便跟上了自己的儿子们。凯勒巩还偷偷回头望了一眼那辆摩托车，看起来是有那么一点羡慕的样子。他和库茹芬都在走之前向芬国昐道了别——这与费艾诺记忆中他们与芬国昐的冷淡关系大相径庭。但是他突然想起，现在离那个时候已经过了很久很久，过去的矛盾恐怕多少消散了。

芬国昐说他的儿子都已经安定下来了，这确实是真的。在提里安的地界之内但远离城中心的一片区域，第一家族的成员和追随者们在这里组成聚落。许多都是陌生的面孔，多半是在第一纪元之后才加入进来的。这里既像是一座小镇，也像是一片以各类学术机构组成的学城。机械已经是较为普遍的事物，但也有不少精灵单纯为了追求美感而保持着古风的的生活方式，凯勒巩也是出于喜好才骑马出行。

虽然不住在同一座房子里，但费诺里安之间的联系仍然是紧密的。在费艾诺选定新的地址并建造自己的住所之前，他暂时住在梅斯罗斯的家里。得益于这位王长孙的高情商，以梅斯罗斯的房子为中心的一小片区域也是相对而言与提里安的其他地区融合得最好的部分，费艾诺在这里住下也是出于不要封闭自己，尽快融入城市当中的考虑。当然，更主要的原因也是他的长子或许是整个费艾诺家族中有最多事情需要和他回顾和理清的成员。

“诺洛芬威经常跟我说您这段时间做的事……用抱怨来形容或许更准确吧，”一天下午，当他们在院子里悠闲地喝着茶的时候，梅斯罗斯对他说道，“虽然很有您的风格，但却又跟以前做的事情，有点不一样的感觉。”

“哪里不一样？”

“以前的您，即使是承受了巨大的悲伤和仇恨，也是随时保持着活力的。虽然目的是复仇和追寻宝钻，但也总是积极地解决问题，实行您心中描绘的计划。虽然不太能听得进去别人说的话，却也会主动地去寻求合作、认同和追随……结果是另一回事，但您确实是在这么做的。简单来说，就是即便失去了很多东西，您也多少还在生活着。但是您自从离开曼督斯就一直独来独往，好像除了宝钻以外，什么事都不关心一样，甚至故意远离他人，明明与人交谈是您那么热衷的事情。恕我直言，或许在您看来这是执着，我却感觉像是在逃避。”

梅斯罗斯果然是遗传了最多诺丹妮尔的慧眼的孩子。“我们……我逼你们对一如发下了那样的毒誓，如果不这么做的话，不知道会有怎样的悲剧降临到你们身上。”

“悲剧是必然会降临到我们身上的，不管您做了什么。您觉得我们是为了追求安稳的结局才选择安定下来的吗？罪过是无法被洗刷的，清算的日子迟早会到来。即便如此，尽快清醒过来，多做些补救的好事，尽量不惹麻烦，总比自暴自弃地继续堕落下去要好，我们兄弟七个都是这么想的。您连这样的心情都无法理解，却不停地去做更多过分的事情，不得不说，我真的感到很失望啊。”

被自己的儿子这么说，就连费艾诺都忍不住羞愧地低下了头去。这是至今自己都没有听到过的想法，毕竟芬国昐即使也犯下了罪过，但没有背负誓言的他很难和费艾诺站在同一立场上思考问题。然而梅斯罗斯却可以，因此才能如此尖锐地刺中他的死穴。

“不过，就算晚得不能再晚了，您能清醒过来就是好事。”梅斯罗斯叹了口气，露出一个柔和的笑容，“虽然很失望，但客观来说，您确实是有着这种程度的固执。本来我还害怕在您的事情上变得铁石心肠的诺洛芬威会伤害您，但看来若不是他的无情和与您相同程度的固执，说不定您现在还在什么地方筹划着翻天覆地的大事件呢。如果去找您的不是他，您的魅力会反过来把人拉拢到您那边也不是不可能。”

“你们也是吗？”

“当然了，您以为我们为什么都没有去找您？就是怕见到了您之后，又会出于对您的爱而去支持您做的事情啊。”

过了一小段时间，费艾诺选定了新的住址，开始在那个光照不错的小丘顶端建起房子。在建造途中，芬威前来拜访了作为他临时居所的小木屋。就像芬威承诺的那样，在所有死亡的诺多都从伤痛中恢复过来，离开曼督斯之后，芬威回来了。

“我有好消息带给你，我的孩子，”他们随意地坐在木屋门口的台阶上，说道，“玛卡劳瑞已经回到曼督斯了。”

费艾诺猛地转过头去：“真的？”

“我看到了他。本来我还想留下来陪他的，但纳牟说我帮不到什么忙，毕竟玛卡劳瑞的情况……比较特殊。他说与其继续留在曼督斯，我还不如尽快回来，把这件事告诉你。”

费艾诺紧紧抱住了父亲，芬威也一下一下地抚着他微微颤抖的脊背。

“都是我的错……”费艾诺低声说道，“是我把玛卡劳瑞害成这样的！”

“不全是，费雅纳罗，不全是。”芬威一如既往地偏袒着他，“不要自责了。你的孩子们好不容易才摆脱过去的阴影，再挑起他们悲伤的回忆也只是徒增烦恼而已。现在回来之后，就好好地过下去吧。”

到他的新家建好之后，诺丹妮尔也前来拜访，顺便带来了一些适合装饰室内的艺术品作为小礼物。他们没有争吵；本来他们之间的争端就不是普通的家庭不和，而是理念和想法上的冲突。那次发生在古老年代的分离与其说是因为爱的淡化，不如说是他们对各自原则的拒绝妥协。

“或许你会觉得我自作多情，但直截了当地说出来总比暧昧不清地一直拖延着要好。”诺丹妮尔郑重地说，“我们的这场婚姻就到此为止吧，费雅纳罗。我与你创造了许多美好的回忆，生下了那些可爱的孩子。如果要我说我现在已经彻底不爱你了，那也不是完全正确的。你没有留给我任何一个孩子、你犯下了不可饶恕的罪过……虽然这些都是我对你不满的原因，但并不是让我现在下定决心的原因。不仅凿穿大陆，还引发了熔岩的暴动，虽然诺洛芬威说你是被误导，但如此肆无忌惮地破坏大地是我不能接受的。岩石和土壤是我的第二双父母，我是不会与对它们毫无敬意的精灵待在一起的。”

“我明白。”看来芬国昐说的是对的，当初他训斥库茹莫缺乏敬意的时候，确实没有资格说出那样的话，“虽然这样的保证没什么意义，我也不是为了让你回来才保证，但我不会再做这样的事。”

“真的？这可是费雅纳罗的保证，说出口来就必须实现。”

“就像你说的，这是费雅纳罗的保证。”

如此说完之后，他们都从对方眼中看到了释然，平静——甚至是笑容——也重新回到了他们脸上。虽然有着许多遗憾，也有着不舍，但至少选择已经做出，以后该过的生活已经不再被往事织就的迷雾所笼罩了。从现在起，新的篇章终于可以正式开始了。

“或许是我的错觉，但你身上一股铁锈和机油的味道……不是真的味道，是那种感觉，你懂的。”沉默了片刻后，诺丹妮尔突然斜着眼睛说，有些不可思议地看着费艾诺，“你该不会……从曼督斯出来之后，就一直没有碰过宝石和墨水吧？”

费艾诺张开嘴又合上。

“奥力在上，费雅纳罗。你过去也很喜欢研究机械，但打造宝石、研究语言向来是你无上的追求，没有任何其他的事情可以动摇这两件事的地位。然而这样的你却这么多年来一直没有……这怎么可能呢？这与我的经验不符。你向来是会让别的事情为了这两件事让路的。”

费艾诺的眼眸黯淡下来：“即使是打造宝石，还能有什么意义呢？我已经完成了我的巅峰之作，从今往后再也做不出能与茜玛丽尔相媲美的宝石了。”

“虽然这是个不太好的例子，但你从下往上贯穿了曼督斯的殿堂，出海漂流找到了传说中的圣山，凿穿了这由众维拉搭建的大陆。在你不那么擅长的领域你尚且能创造奇迹，你就这么没有信心在你最擅长的领域再次创造奇迹了？”

“你是想要我放弃寻找茜玛丽尔吗？”

“若是说得出口的话，我早就这么说了。但同样身为工匠的我，没有资格对你说这种话。裁决和审判不是我们创作者的职责，我们只是将心中的美带到这个世界上。”诺丹妮尔抿了一口花茶，继续说道，“所以说，执着于寻找却忽略了创造的你，作为工匠是在玩忽职守啊。我可不会对这点视而不见。即使放不下执念，也试着把心思从那里移回来一些如何？”

“你不反对我的寻找吗？即使我为了寻找宝钻，犯下了这么多的罪过？”

“如果你指的是以前的那些罪过，我还没有盲目到认为你真的是为了宝钻才去挑战魔苟斯。那是你在为了你的父亲复仇。如果你指的是你重生之后的罪过，反正你的兄弟会及时阻止你的，我实在是没有心思和能力管了，尤其是在了解细节之后。”诺丹妮尔扶着额头叹了口气，“不过诺洛芬威的执着也真是可怕啊。不仅可以一直坚持着担起这责任，还真的可以做到对你的口才左耳进右耳出。一边说着‘我绝不会对他留情’，一边又说着‘我知道他一定会回来’，简直是把你当成刮风下雨一类的自然现象了。该说他情根深种呢，还是冷酷无情呢。真是的，他果然是你的兄弟啊。”

“哼，他的判断倒也没错。”费艾诺冷哼道。他毕竟是一如放在阿尔达的秘火啊。

等到家具添置得差不多，他跟周遭的来往也慢慢建立起来之后，芬国昐终于来见他了。那天下午费艾诺懒懒地坐在门廊上，一手抱着乐器一手拿着纸笔，在创作一首歌谣，远远地就听到熟悉的脚步声向他的宅邸靠近。因为太久没有感受到那气息了，费艾诺愣了半晌才反应过来，转过头的时候芬国昐已经穿过树林和花园站在了那里。他穿着明艳又柔软的鹅黄色袍子，头发随意地低低束着，看起来像是工作完后洗了澡换了身休闲服就过来了。那白皙的脸颊上似乎还残留着一点热水熏出的红晕，但或许也只是普通的红润，那种无端的联想让费艾诺不禁感到一丝羞耻。

费艾诺慢慢地放下笔和竖琴，尽可能稳住不让手激动地发抖，然后深吸一口气，说道：

“你怎么现在才来？”

……不对，第一句问候应该是“下午好”或者“欢迎你”才对，不是这种嗔怪语气的话！

芬国昐抬起一边眉毛：“你还好意思问？从你离开曼督斯以来我就一直在处理你的事情，工作都顾不上。这段时间我一直在加班。”

费艾诺尴尬地移开视线，站起身向厨房走去：“坐吧，我去拿点喝的来。”

他们相对而坐，相对无言。热酒的白气在他们之间缓缓升起，可沉默依旧继续着。但这沉默并不难耐；倒不如说，他们需要这样的时间从过往的惊险中冷静下来，以免对话再一次以争执和指责的方式进行下去。

“你最近在做些什么？”芬国昐问。

“稍稍温习了一下语言发展史。毕竟这些年也有很多变化啊。你呢？加班这么久，莫非是王宫要员？”

“怎么可能，”出乎意料的是，芬国昐给予了否定的答案，“我们这些老古董早就退出历史舞台了，管理方面的事都是尽量留给年轻一代展露头角。以前不会这么做，但现在是受了次生子女的影响。我本来只是做点简单的矿石生意，给工匠卖点练手的原石什么的，结果在你搞出那些幺蛾子之后就把店拜托给了助手，然后到托卡斯那儿魔鬼训练了。回来之后加班了这么久，其实也就是把这些年的账本翻完了而已。”

费艾诺小小地呛了一下：“在托卡斯那里……训练？！”

“你以为啊？虽然我一直都有在练武，但只凭自己的话在这么短时间内是达不到现在这种程度的。在把你带回提里安之前，我可是一直都在接受托卡斯的培训。说培训……可能不太准确，因为基本上是我被托卡斯单方面追杀，但总之就是这个意思。”

“等等……被那个莽夫不知轻重地下了手，你该不会受了很多伤吧？！”被一股无名火驱使着，费艾诺猛地站起来，抓住芬国昐的手腕，“给我看看！”

“什……的确很辛苦，但你也用不着看吧！”

“别废话，给我看看！”

“喂，你……小心点，这是伊塔瑞尔送我的衣服！你有什么资格说别人是莽夫……好了别扯了，给你看就是了！”

想象中纵横交错的利器伤疤并没有出现，但的确是全身都被拳击造成的伤痕覆盖着，有些地方还能看出骨折愈合的痕迹。虽然已经恢复了很久，但疤痕还是留了下来。费艾诺紧紧地皱起了眉头，紧到如果有什么飞虫停在上面都会被夹死的程度。以往的他注意力都放在——或者说醉心于——芬国昐展露出来的华美和从容，却未曾料到在那光鲜的外表下隐藏着这样的苦痛。从这点上来说，或许跟他们年轻的时候没什么区别。他伸出手，非常小心地触碰那些伤痕；芬国昐似乎并没有感到疼痛，但仅仅是那悲惨的颜色就足以让费艾诺感同身受。

“话说回来，”心痛之余，他注意到某个十分不合理的地方，“如果说是接受了托卡斯的训练……你这家伙，为什么脸一点事都没有？那个莽夫可不会因为顾及敌人的美貌而手下留情。”正是那张白皙光洁的脸让费艾诺误以为芬国昐还是那样高高在上而强大。

“说来滑稽，是我请求托卡斯不要打的。”芬国昐的嘴角扯出一个苦笑，“在你面前总得装装样子，费雅纳罗。”

费艾诺整好他的衣服，理了理他的头发，然后就这么把手搭在他双肩上，站在坐着的芬国昐身侧。内心有种冲动想要将他揽进怀里，但费艾诺的手指颤了颤，还是没有这么做。身体并没有这样的习惯，因此对于突如其来的渴望只能僵硬地回应。

“过得还适应吗？”芬国昐问。

“还好，甚至比我想象中的还要顺利。说实话，周围比较活跃的精灵大多数都非常年轻，完全是只从书本上了解过我。虽然一开始可能会有点犹豫，但毕竟对于以前发生的事情没有实感，所以只要表现得平易近人就能立刻和我熟络起来了。”

“见过欧尔威了吗？”

“连房子都没建好的时候就去见了。本来以为会很难捱，但是似乎已经过了太久，就连欧尔威都不想旧事重提的样子。”

芬国昐微微侧过头，貌似是想要注视他，却又犹豫不决：“已经……安顿下来了吧？”

费艾诺听出了他的话中有话，闭上眼睛压下罪恶感，回答：“嗯。不会再有事了。”

这并不是完全的谎言，他的确不想再伤害任何人了。但这不代表就此放弃。

研究他打算像以往那样独自进行，毕竟现在在城市当中，任何的帮手都有可能暴露计划。虽然第一家族有许多追随者，但那些最忠诚的往往是对过往的罪行最为后悔的，所以费艾诺不能向他们寻求帮助。他也想过要不要去找库茹芬作为助手，但看着库茹芬与凯勒布林博和睦的样子，费艾诺还是打消了这个念头。当然，完整的计划是无法独自实行的，但他不打算让其他人直接参与到研究项目中来。

他不慌不忙地，慢慢地探索着。白天进行普通的语言研究，结交一些年轻的精灵作为朋友，晚上就在地下室里开展他的计划。诺多族的小工匠都很崇拜他，辛达族的诗人喜爱与他交谈，而梵雅族虽然有着慧眼，却也因过于纯洁而难以察觉到一些灰色地带的事情。每当费艾诺成功地拉拢到某个年轻精灵的时候，愧疚的心情就不由自主地涌上心头。虽然已经决定不再伤害任何人，但像这样利用天真的孩子，果然还是在做坏事啊。

计划的大致过程就是在泰尼魁提尔山顶使用某种装置，将大希望之星的轨道偏移并将其引导过来，然后利用太阳和月亮与宝钻中的光芒呼应吸引，在不对埃雅仁迪尔造成伤害的情况下将宝钻安全地取下。这固然十分复杂，十分理想；如果是过去的他，说不定就直接计划些“就这样把汶基洛特狙击掉！”或者“等他靠过来的时候把头砍下来！”之类的事情了。不过他不打算伤害任何人，更何况明辉流着芬国昐的血，所以即使理想，即使要绕许多弯路，他也会用无尽的耐心探索可能的方法。

结果是可以预料到的，他成功了。不管是引导星辰偏离轨道的装置，还是利用太阳和月亮的光芒吸引同类光束的设备，都在长久的研究之后完成了。后者因为有现成的原理所以很快就被发明出来，而前者花费了更多的时间，但是在与年轻梵雅的交流中他学到许多比一般的科学研究更深奥的天文知识，因此最终也学会了一点瓦尔妲排布星星使用的术法，进而造出了他想要的装置。这一次的研究他有着完备的设施，他人的间接帮助，但由于研究的难度和诸多顾虑，花费的时间比之前的任何一次都要多。

计划实行的日子被选在愤怒之战的周年庆那天。诺多族并不会为了这场胜利举办庆典，因为贝烈瑞安德诸国的毁灭是相当沉重的悲伤，但高山之上的梵雅可以尽情地为了胜利而欢庆，一些其他族群的精灵也会选择上山参加庆典。费艾诺接下了一个梵雅朋友的委托，用洁白的大理石雕刻了一尊埃雅仁迪尔的石像，用来布置庆典的会场。这尊石像虽然不算非常巨大，但也有相当的高度，而雕像的内部自然装满了仪器——头顶那蓝宝石制成的“宝钻”负责吸引大希望之星，眼睛则负责吸引真正的宝钻。通过费艾诺的一些运作，也由于雕像本身的大小，他很容易就安排雕像被放置在了最合适的位置。

仪器本身可以被遥控，但费艾诺自然是不可能在山脚下操纵山顶上的仪器的，因此他也和几个儿子一起参与了这场庆典。会场上他看见芬国昐跟茵迪丝与芬迪丝走在一起，穿着一身墨蓝的礼服，背上则背着一把红铜制成的标准装饰用剑，作为愤怒之战中流淌的鲜血的纪念。芬国昐看见了他，跟身边的母亲和姐姐打了个招呼，然后向他走来。

“兄长……”芬国昐本想礼貌地鞠躬，但费艾诺直接抱住了他。虽然他们经常往来，但最后这段时间他投入到最后的组装环节中，已经有一段时间没有见到芬国昐了。除此之外，或许也有向他道歉的缘故，为了他即将要做的事。他只是搂了一下就很快放开，抑制住自己想要埋首在那黑发中的冲动；在旁人看来，这只是兄弟之间久别重逢的拥抱。

“好久不见了，诺洛芬威。”

“嗯……”芬国昐还有点没从那个拥抱中缓过劲来，“以往都没见您参加这个庆典，这次怎么有了兴致？”

“我接了个委托，雕了一尊明辉的石像，自然是要来欣赏一下效果的，顺便享受一下观众的赞美。”

芬国昐挑起眉毛：“您，雕阿尔达米尔的雕像？我并不是在质疑您的水平，但恕我直言，您的委托人为什么不找个见过他本人的工匠来雕刻他的模样？”

“或许是我的艺术水准超越了还原度的重要性？”

“……倒也是个合理的解释。”芬国昐笑了笑，“既然这样，就带我去欣赏您的作品，让我发表几句您想听到的赞美之情吧。”

他们来到雕像脚下，仰头欣赏着大理石的优美光泽。此时是夜间，浩瀚的星河之下，埃雅仁迪尔发间的金粉闪闪发光，衣襟飘舞仿佛在海风中航行，而他肩头的白鸟优雅地梳理着羽毛，亲昵地靠在他脸颊上。

“怎样，像他吗？”费艾诺问。

“唔……还是有点太像精灵了。虽然阿尔达米尔选择了成为我们的亲族，但或许是因为他本想成为次生儿女，容貌还是人类的样子。兄长看来还不太习惯还原人类的容貌啊。”

“是吗？”闻言，费艾诺认真思索起来，“但是，似乎没有合适的第一手资料……图奥也曾经是人类，但他看起来跟精灵差不了多少……”

“照照镜子不就行了，兄长？”芬国昐突然摸上了他的下巴，“你这段时间到底在干什么，这么邋遢？胡子渣渣都长出来了。”

“什么……？！”费艾诺摸了摸，确实有刺刺的触感，“我也到这个年纪了吗……”

“话说回来，你明明是在我之后很久才重生的，为什么是你先长胡子？”芬国昐看起来好像有点嫉妒地说。

“毕竟我是兄长啊。”费艾诺捧住芬国昐的脸，手指抚过他的上唇，不自觉地喃喃道，“以你的脸型，要是长了胡须，应该会很帅气吧……”

芬国昐轻轻咳了一声，费艾诺也意识到已经有视线投了过来，连忙放开他。但放开之后费艾诺又有些不甘心——他总觉得自己对芬国昐是特殊的，所以理应有什么特权。他觉得自己应该是被允许做这样的事情的。

“回大殿去吧，”芬国昐拍了拍他的肩膀，“曼威要说祝词了。”

精灵们慢慢聚集在宽广的殿堂中，议论声也逐渐平息下来。宝座上的曼威穿着一副银发的首生儿女躯壳，淡蓝的衣袍宛若夏日晴空。阿尔达的大君王高举起手中的金杯，用洪亮而清脆的声音说道：

“我亲爱的朋友，可爱的伊露维塔的儿女们。今日我们聚集于此……”

曼威庄严地说着，埃尔达们则侧耳倾听，一切都照常举行。除了……

“瓦尔妲去哪儿了？”费艾诺疑惑地问。那向来与伴侣形影不离的星辰之后，今天却没有出现在曼威身边的宝座上。

“确实……像这样的场合，她应该必然会出席才对。”芬国昐也感到有些不对。

曼威的演讲精而短，想必是要尽可能留更多的时间给他们欢庆。随着最后一句“让我们以今日的喜乐报答过往的悲伤”，埃尔达齐齐鼓掌，宴会也就此开始了。

“我去找迈提莫他们，”费艾诺飞快地在芬国昐侧脸上吻了一下，“一会儿见。”

“好。”芬国昐点点头，耳尖有些微红。

虽然一切都在计划之中，但心脏还是因为紧张而狂跳。费艾诺与亲友交谈着，耐心地等待时机。在这样的宴会上，大多数的埃尔达都会允许自己暂时醉酒，因此他必须等到宴会接近尾声的时候才比较好行动。

突然，他感到一道尖锐的目光落在他的身上，仿佛直直穿透了他的躯壳看到了他的内心一般。费艾诺猛地转过头去，但那目光瞬间就消失不见了。远处，曼威在与身旁的英格威攀谈说笑，埃昂威为他们手中的金杯注满美酒。费艾诺移开视线，但心悸的感觉仍然挥之不去。

宴会接近结束时，不少精灵都随意靠在什么地方睡着了——这习惯据说也是受了渡海而来的辛达和西尔凡的影响。费艾诺随便找了个理由离开会场，远离人群来到了雕像旁边，确认没有人窥视之后，拿出了藏在袖子里的遥控装置。

手指即将碰到开关的时候，一阵微风拂过。

“……费雅纳罗。”

全身的血液瞬间冻结。有那么一会儿，费艾诺甚至不敢转身。那是他没有预料到的声音，也是在最糟糕的情况下才会出现的声音。

过了几秒，他缓慢地、僵硬地转过身去。映入眼帘的是阿尔达的大君王，众鸟之王，曼威·苏利缪。

“哈……”从喉咙里发出的笑声干涩得像是木头摩擦的声音，“真是，倒了大霉了。”

曼威平静地注视着他，沉默着。

“你怎么知道的？”费艾诺直视着维拉之王的眼睛，“是有谁告诉你了吗？”

“不。你的保密做得很好，谁都不知道你的计划，自然不可能有人告密。”曼威回答道，“但是，我不需要某个音符来告诉我下一个小节要演奏的内容。”

“哦，是吗？那当初你怎么不阻止那所有悲剧的发生？”

“我兄弟的命运不为我所知。”曼威垂下眼眸，“我阻止不了他。”

种种情绪在心中汇集，但最终只剩下疲倦。费艾诺叹了口气，缓缓放下了遥控器，说道：“带我走吧，反正我也无法反抗。对我做什么都可以，但我恳求你，不要告诉我儿子。我不想让他们……”

话说到一半，曼威的身形突然化作一阵烈风，在眨眼之间从他身旁掠过，一声巨响随即响起。费艾诺回过头的时候，那尊雕像的头部已经出现了一个巨大的破洞，而曼威手中则拿着仪器的中枢，仿佛是他那的白皙纤细的手直接穿透了坚固的大理石取出了其中的内容物一样。

不祥的预感占据了费艾诺的全身：“你要干什么？”

“我不是来定你的罪的，费雅纳罗，因为我自己也罪孽深重。这个我就收下了。”曼威低头看着手中的仪器，“多么精妙绝伦的发明啊，费雅纳罗。只要使用了它，就一定能达成我的目的吧。”

愤怒伴随着领悟而来，费艾诺恶狠狠地说：“你……你想要将茜玛丽尔据为己有吗？！”

曼威看向他。

“不，费雅纳罗。”阿尔达的大君王脸上露出苦涩的笑容，“你低估了我的邪恶。我不想要你的宝石。我想要我的兄弟。”

最后那句话让费艾诺的脑子一片空白。反应过来的时候，曼威已经化作一阵青风向高空中飞去，瞬间消失得无影无踪。

在终于意识到发生了什么，或者说即将发生什么的时候，费艾诺几乎是眼前一黑，差点就这样瘫倒在地。

“怎么会这样……为什么，为什么会这样！！！”

明明已经小心小心再小心了，为什么他还是被利用了。而且，还是为了这么离谱的事情……

耳边突然响起脚步声，费艾诺从混乱中抬起头，看见芬国昐带着慌张的神情抓住了他的肩膀。

“兄长，你没事吧？！”

“诺洛芬威……你已经知道了吗……”强烈的耻辱让他睁不开眼睛。

“我也是刚刚才知道。是瓦尔妲临时给了我启示。”芬国昐摇晃着他，“没有时间多想了，费雅纳罗。瓦尔妲在等着我们！”

芬国昐拽着他，一路爬上宫殿中高塔的塔顶。在那里，瓦尔妲那夜空般的身影正等待着他们，在她身后向高空中延伸的则是由宇宙中的金属与火焰铸成的长长阶梯。

“埃兰帖瑞。”芬国昐鞠了一躬，但费艾诺没有尽到礼数的心情。

“到底发生了什么，”他向瓦尔妲脱口问道，“曼威到底要做什么？！”

“你制造的仪器有着无与伦比的引导的功能，费雅纳罗。”瓦尔妲用空灵的声音回答道，“我那固执的丈夫打算用它来引导米尔寇回到一亚。黑夜之墙无法阻挡维拉，但被困在形体中的米尔寇无法在虚无中找到方向，只能留在原地或随意漂流，而明辉的任务就是避免他靠近阿尔达。但若是得到了指引，回到阿尔达是很容易的事。”

“为什么要做这种事？将魔苟斯放逐是付出了多少牺牲才得到的结果？而且当初这么做的不就是曼威自己吗？”费艾诺发出一连串的质问，“为什么，为什么曼威要让所有的努力都前功尽弃？！”

“这些疑问应该留给他。”瓦尔妲从衣袍中拿出一柄剑，正是芬国昐的那柄神兵利器，交到了芬国昐手上，“我没有出席宴会，就是为了搭好这阶梯。去吧，费雅纳罗，诺洛芬威。去阻止我丈夫。”

“您不与我们同行吗？”芬国昐问。

瓦尔妲摇了摇头：“我可以阻止他，但无法彻底解决问题。我无法与他感同身受，无法理解困扰着他的烦恼。但唯有你，诺洛芬威，唯有你能够解开他的心结。虽然我不觉得他会伤害你们，但我会随时看着，如果你们遇到危险，就立刻出手相助。但是，还请你们替我与他对峙。”

“我明白了，埃兰帖瑞。”芬国昐神色复杂地点点头，然后看向费艾诺，“要跟来吗，兄长？”

“当然！他抢走的可是我的东西！”

看见他振作起来了一些，芬国昐也露出笑容：“那么，出发吧。”

他们无言地攀爬着阶梯，穿过大气层，踩着星辰与星座漫步。瓦尔妲的力量环绕保护着他们，让他们即使在空气稀薄的高空中也可以自如地活动。在那漫长又短暂的旅途中，费艾诺没有对芬国昐说一句话，芬国昐也没有看向他。他不知道芬国昐此时是怎样的心情，在得知了他再一次背离了维林诺的福乐，选择去追寻自己的执念所在之后。费艾诺不想知道；或许这样对他们两个都更轻松一些。

不知道行走了多久，曼威的身影终于出现在了眼前。他站立在维拉奇尔卡星座的七颗星辰上，手中捧着他抢来的仪器，目光穿越浩瀚的宇宙，注视着遥远的黑暗深处。那眼神充满着犹豫与纠结，却也蕴含着无尽的渴望和思念。

“Mānawenūz！”费艾诺用维拉语高喊着曼威的本名。仅仅是发出那些音节，就让周围的风狂喜地旋转舞动着。曼威轻轻一震，看向他们，又看向他们来时的道路，叹了口气。

“看来我的思绪还是逃不过她的眼睛。”曼威说道，“而且竟然选择的是你，诺洛芬威。真是……”

“快停下吧，苏利缪！”芬国昐呼喊道，“您会酿成不可逆转的灾难！”

“你没有资格做这种事，Mānawenūz！”费艾诺强忍着说维拉语造成的身体不适，坚持着说道。他必须最精准地表达自己。“你知道他都做过什么事，你不能让他回来！这不公平！”

“是吗？那你为什么会像这样活着，费雅纳罗？”费艾诺不知道曼威的声音竟然也可以如此冷酷，“既然你如此追求公平，那为什么不自己回到曼督斯，用永恒的禁锢偿还你犯下的罪呢？”

“他杀了我父亲，他是一切的源头！”

“你就不是了吗？”

“魔苟斯永远都会是巨大的威胁，苏利缪，”芬国昐说道，“您不能将阿尔达暴露在这样的风险中。”

“永远？”曼威的目光唰地转向芬国昐，闪亮的眼眸突然染上了无与伦比的愤怒，“诺洛芬威·阿拉卡诺，在整个阿尔达中，你是最没有资格阻止我的！你难道不是一直对你的兄弟抱着希望吗？即使费雅纳罗做了那些事，你难道不是仍然等待着他回到你身边的那天吗？即使连希望都无法抱有，即使所有人都觉得费雅纳罗不值得原谅，你依然等待着他能够改变，不懈地追寻着他。而你的确等到了！”曼威高举起那仪器，“这就是证据！这个装置诞生的理由只有一个，诺洛芬威，而那不是宝钻，而是你。如果费雅纳罗只在乎宝钻，他带来的就会是一架弩炮而不是这个了。他花费所有的精力和知识做出了这完全无害的装置，就是因为他不忍心伤害埃雅仁迪尔，不忍心伤害你的后裔。你的等待和追寻确实有了回报，诺洛芬威！费雅纳罗已经改变了！”

芬国昐睁大了眼睛，看向身旁的费艾诺。费艾诺只是用复杂的眼神注视着他。

“所以……所以！”曼威几乎是痛苦地喊道，“为什么我不可以抱有希望呢？如果费雅纳罗也会改变，为什么我必须接受我的兄弟已经无药可救了呢？我也可以等——等到山峰崩塌，大海干涸——等待他回心转意的那天。我在时间出现之前就认识他，我那拥有无限荣光的兄弟，最强大的Mbelekhūrūz。他给阿尔达带来伤毁的时间远远不及他与我一同歌唱，一同享受一如膝下的福乐的时间。我一直相信……那样的时间会再一次到来！”

“您是阿尔达的大君王，”芬国昐说道，“您不能违背您的职责。”

“那你呢，诺洛芬威？你担起了监视你兄弟的职责，却放任他去执行夺走星辰的计划。你打算怎么办？”曼威冷静了一些，质问道，“他没有造成伤害，但你的人民不会允许他不受惩罚。那些负责管理的年轻精灵不曾见证过茜玛丽尔的诞生，他们自出生起就看着大希望之星每夜在天边升起。他们不会原谅试图夺走那星辰的费雅纳罗。你是要袒护他，还是尽到你的职责？”

“如果我这么做，您就会放弃吗？”芬国昐问，“这是一桩交易吗？”

“不。但是如果你能放下你的私情，我也会将你视作榜样，诺洛芬威。”曼威悲伤地说，“唯独你有这个资格。”

费艾诺看着芬国昐，但芬国昐没有看他。芬国昐大步上前，从曼威手中夺过那仪器，然后将其抛向高中，任其在狂风中坠落解体。那景象虽然让费艾诺感到可惜，却也莫名地让他感到平静。

“我会的，阿尔达的大君王。”芬国昐坚定地看着曼威，“我再也不会忽视我的职责。费雅纳罗将永远受我的监管。所以，也请您尽到您应尽的职责。”

曼威闭上了眼睛。脚下的星辰突然闪耀起来，瓦尔妲从夜空中显现，来到她的丈夫面前。曼威犹豫片刻，然后紧紧拥抱了她。

“现在，该你了，诺洛芬威。”曼威说道，“费雅纳罗想必不会就这样接受你的管束。你……”

“慢着。”费艾诺出声，走到曼威跟前，“虽然让人感动，但我可不太喜欢这对话。竟然把我跟魔苟斯相比？开什么玩笑！”他忍不住骂道，然后深吸一口气继续道，“我跟他不一样，我会证明这点。他与你作对到了最后，但我不会。”

他看向身旁的芬国昐，平静地说道：

“我心甘情愿。”

费艾诺做梦都没有梦到过这一幕，但说实话，他现在也像是在做梦一样恍惚。他和曼威并排坐在伊尔玛林宫门前的台阶上，像是犯了错等待被训话的孩子。曼威的脸上甚至真的带着孩子般的委屈神情。

虽然芬国昐和瓦尔妲都提出要隐瞒此事，但遭到了费艾诺和曼威的一致拒绝。他们不屑于隐瞒自己犯下的过错。遥远的山脚下，瓦尔妲正在向埃尔达宣告着什么。在这么高的地方，他看不见芬国昐的身影。“到底在发生什么？”他问身旁的曼威。

“在宣判对我们的处罚。”曼威回答，“我会被剥夺大君王的职位两千太阳年，在此期间由我的爱作为代理。你会被软禁在提里安城内，由诺洛芬威决定地点并亲自监管。”

“两千年？”费艾诺感觉胸口凉凉的。

“不，诺洛芬威说的是‘待定’。”

……说了跟没说也没有区别。

“虽然我这么说没什么用，”曼威突然说，“但我希望你能善待他。你能跟你的兄弟在一起，这是很幸运的事。”

说到这件事，费艾诺又感到怒火蹿了上来：“你是真的打算让魔苟斯回来？就算他如此罪孽深重，你还是把他当成兄弟爱着？”

“诺洛芬威不也一样么。”曼威平静而虚弱地回答，像是被抽干了力气，“他对你的执着就连我都感到不可思议。即使你一而再再而三地离开他的身边，他也坚定地追寻着你。该说不愧是带来希望的埃雅仁迪尔的祖先吗，竟然过了这么久，内心也仍然对所爱之人抱有希望。”

“等等……你说什么？”费艾诺哼笑道，“诺洛芬威……他才没有追寻我。他都是受到了你们的指使——纳牟、乌欧牟、奥力、瓦尔妲——才来找我的。他也不是因为什么爱；他比谁都坚定地认为我没救了，无论如何都不会对我心软留情，所以他才有资格来找我！”

曼威看着他，睁大了眼睛。

“你真是个不折不扣的蠢货，费雅纳罗。”维拉之首感叹道，“一如见证，我早就想对你说这句话了，但你这个天才一直不给我机会。现在我终于可以说了，所以我要再说一遍。你真是个蠢货，费雅纳罗。”

莫名其妙被骂的费艾诺愤愤地扭过头去，却不知为何无法反驳。


	5. V

V.

费艾诺的房间被安置在明登·埃尔达冽瓦的塔顶，俯瞰着整个提里安城，也被整个提里安城环绕着。那层层叠叠的街道和万众瞩目的位置就是天然的屏障。位于楼底的就是芬国昐的房间，同时也是警备室。除了他们两个之外，塔中再没有他人。不部署任何其他人正是因为避免他们被费艾诺的言语说动从而被策反，而芬国昐则不会有这个问题。

房间里的物品都是从他的家里搬来的，因此作为犯人来说，生活可以说是相当舒适。当然，限制自由这件事本身就是对费艾诺的折磨，但这就是服刑的本质。毕竟他亲口说了心甘情愿，不管再怎么烦躁，他也必须忍耐下去；如果仅仅是这种程度的不适都无法忍受，他当初的承诺就没有任何意义了。房间里有足够多的书本、纸笔和小工具，但方寸之间的生活仍然枯燥。除了亲友探监的时间，他寻找乐趣最常用的方式就是对芬国昐提出一些撒娇似的无理要求。

“今天中午我要吃金枪鱼，”他一边翘着脚在纸上写写画画，一边带着恶作剧的笑容对着传话机说，“蔬菜要配西红柿、菠菜和紫甘蓝。鱼要煎的，记得放黄油。沙拉里多掰点面包碎，我喜欢那个口感。要芝麻酱。”

“我当然愿意准备，如果您不介意等到来年开春才吃到这顿饭的话。现在是秋天，兄长，澳阔隆迪不捕金枪鱼。”

“好了好了，开个玩笑。鲑鱼就行。”

他能听到对讲机对面的芬国昐叹了口气，脸上的笑容更加灿烂了。

“好吧，兄长。稍微等我一下。”

话音刚落，他的房门外就落下数层钢铁铸造的闸门，窗户上了锁和铁栏杆，天花板上的监控录像也朝他的方向扭转过来。楼下一声门响之后，芬国昐便出门去了。费艾诺丢开纸笔，有点委屈地缩在沙发里。这些防护设施相当坚固和精密，足以确保他在芬国昐采购回来之前都找不出逃脱的方法。虽然不至于害怕，但望着那单调的灰色，他不禁感到有些难过，之前戏弄芬国昐的好心情也荡然无存了。

他郁闷地等着，直到过了十几分钟之后，楼下又是一声门响，芬国昐回来了，但是防护装置并没有解除，而是内部进行了精密的变化，相当于重新开始计时。点灶和厨具碰撞的声音传来，隐约的香气也从通风口里飘进房间，费艾诺的心情这才稍微好了一些，重新开始在纸上写写画画。

过了一会儿，警戒状态终于解除了。费艾诺从沙发上飞下来，滑步到房门口打开门，正好撞见芬国昐从升降梯里出来，打算把乘着午餐的餐盘放在他房门口。

“给我就行了。”费艾诺接过餐盘，“你吃什么？”

“我买了两人份，做了一样的。”

“那干脆端上来在我这儿吃吧。”

芬国昐定定地看着他。

“愣着干什么？赶紧去拿了上来啊，不然菜都凉了。”

芬国昐端来自己那份，本来还想隔着玻璃门坐在房间外面吃，被费艾诺严厉地斥责了之后，乖乖进来了。他们面对面在餐桌两侧落座，在稍微有些尴尬的气氛中开始吃午饭。

“我跟你讲，诺洛芬威，”费艾诺一边用小刀切开鱼肉一边说，“我是不打算用炸掉厨房的方式逃跑的。你要是能让我下到楼底去，我也可以做饭。”

“我可不会掉以轻心。”芬国昐尝了一口沙拉，回答道，“你一开始可能只会提些小要求，但长年累月之后，等发现可能就太晚了。”

“是吗？提前说好了，我可不会停止戏弄你的，这可是我重要的娱乐方式。你难道愿意就这么被我使唤着吗？”

“只是点家务事的程度，比你以前惹出的麻烦差多了。”

午饭过后，费艾诺拉着芬国昐来测试他新设计的卡牌小游戏。饭饱神息，即使是一向警惕的芬国昐也显得放松了下来，和费艾诺并排窝在沙发里，一边听着收音机里的科学探索节目一边按照指示玩着纸牌。午后的阳光晒进房间里，不至于太过火辣，吹进窗户的清风则带来秋季水果成熟的甜香。在这样的氛围中，芬国昐似乎有些困倦，眼睑半垂着，睫毛颤动，头发也有些散乱，一副很让人心动的柔软模样。看着这副景色，费艾诺不禁心中一动。

“我想要些工具。”他说，“我已经很久没有做些什么东西了。”

“要是真给了你，那岂不是坏事了？”芬国昐回答，“谁知道这次你有会做出什么东西。”

“别，诺洛芬威，有点智慧，就像你的名字应该代表的那样。你要是不给我拿来，我憋坏了，可能真的就会策划越狱了。”

“智慧可不是被你的花言巧语轻易地说服。之所以是我而不是别人在这里，就是这个原因。”

费艾诺有点生气，因为他确实只是想做点东西解闷：“好！不拿就不拿，你这个狱卒暴君。”

“本来就是。”

话虽如此，第二天，芬国昐真的给他拿来了工具。打开工具箱的那一刻，久违的器械映入眼帘，那是陌生又熟悉的，由于执着于寻找宝钻而许久没有拿起过的，打造宝石和其他工艺品的工具。时隔多年，当费艾诺再次将它们握在手中的时候，原本手骨与工具完美的契合感已经消失了，取而代之的是不习惯的硌疼。这些虽然不是他曾经使用过的工具，而是崭新的，但基本上是相同的款式。看着那仿佛只存在于记忆中的工具，脑中闪过光辉幸福的岁月，费艾诺的心中五味杂陈。

“锻造炉和工坊会设在楼下，但要过段时间才能完全装修好。”芬国昐说道，“在此之前先将就一下吧。我会给你带来你需要的材料。如果是金属，会严格控制数量和种类的。”

虽然不能立刻感受到锻造炉的火焰温度有点可惜，但他也确实需要点时间重新适应这些工具。他列出一个大致的材料清单，基本上是一些基础材料，但仍然疑惑着不知道该做些什么东西。只要一想，就满脑子是齿轮、引擎、挖掘器械，几乎想不出什么美的事物来。

……除了一点之外。他仍然记得在曼督斯高塔中，芬国昐身着华丽的战袍与铠甲，一言不发地端坐在他旁边看着他工作的模样，那安静端庄的样子简直像是穿着漂亮衣服的白瓷人偶。只要想起那副姿态，费艾诺就会感到某种灼热的眩晕，像是醉酒般的沉迷。但是确定了大致的方向之后，设计蓝图就不受控制地在他脑中描绘，根本无法停止。

于是他就这么开始了。芬国昐这几天都在楼下监督装修的工作，他便利用这些独处的时间，让自己无需受羞耻心困扰地工作。他用较轻的金属制作骨架，用白瓷制作外壳，用细细搓制的纤维做成头发，用打磨得光亮的玻璃珠安上眼睛。他用丝绸完整地还原出芬国昐的那件战袍，最后用上了釉的瓷片做出那套铠甲。完成之后他充满仪式感地打扫房间、沐浴更衣，端坐在椅子上欣赏自己的杰作。直到这时，在他盯着那白里透红的瓷质肌肤和富有光泽的玻璃眼珠的时候，他才意识到，宏观地、清晰地意识到，自己到底做了什么。

他做了个他半兄弟的等身娃娃。

在烈火烧上费艾诺的脸颊的最糟糕时刻，房门被叩响了，屋外传来了面前人偶的现实原型的声音：“费雅纳罗？”

费艾诺整个人颤抖了一下，一时间手足无措起来：“等……等我一下，马上！”

他拉过那块用来覆盖的布把人偶盖住，但除此之外他也无法在不显得可疑的情况下做更多的事情了。他膝盖发软，颤抖着手打开门，将芬国昐请进房间。

“……瓦尔妲在上，你又干了什么？”目光落在他的作品上，芬国昐立刻睁大了眼睛。由于人偶已经彻底完成，轻薄的黑布已经无法掩饰明显的人形了。“你难道做回你在曼督斯那会儿的事情了吗？”

费艾诺无言以对，只是后背迅速地被汗水浸湿。芬国昐大步上前，一把掀开黑布。

一阵死一般的寂静。费艾诺不太清楚自己哪里来的胆子竟然还直视着芬国昐——他总算有点意识到自己是有多无赖了。芬国昐先是表情空白地僵在原地，然后视线开始在费艾诺和人偶之间来回切换。费艾诺感觉自己的脊椎发起抖来。再继续下去他就真的不行了。

过了一会儿，芬国昐踉跄了几步，那块黑布从他手中滑落，然后飞也似地跑出了房间，连门都忘了关。

接下来的几天，费艾诺一面都没有见到他。饭菜被悄无声息地放在门边，下楼去锻造炉、工坊或图书馆也见不到他。费艾诺一方面为此感到羞愧且焦虑，一方面又暗暗希望这种情况持续下去。他不知道如果他见到了芬国昐，自己会做些什么，该做些什么。

答案——不是“该做些什么”的答案，而是长久以来困扰着他的，对芬国昐的奇特情绪的答案——在他意识到自己做了一个芬国昐的等身人偶的瞬间就已经十分清楚了。即使在长年的孤寂与固执的前行中几乎丧失了爱的能力，对芬国昐那无数次将自己救出泥潭的英姿产生的无可救药的迷恋，却无可救药地保留了下来。

那具人偶，理所当然地，只是对于芬国昐的劣质模仿。人偶没有挺拔的身姿，没有锐利的眼神，没有战斗时肌肉在战袍下的有力紧绷，也不会说出直入心房的话语，不会发出那泉水般清澈而响亮的声音；它无法让费艾诺感到那种灵魂深处的沉醉。但那脆弱的姿态却总能引起另一种更加原始的，身体上的冲动，以至于费艾诺不得不在欣赏了它几天之后，将它紧紧用黑布包裹住，藏在衣帽间的深处。他不该这样肖想的。他的半兄弟或许并不无辜，但也不应该成为这种肮脏幻想的对象。

虽然这么想着，但他收起人偶的第二天晚上，当他在工坊完成了一块祖母绿的打磨，洗漱完毕后，他鬼使神差地走到楼下，敲响了警备室的门。

房内一阵忙乱的脚步声，芬国昐打开门，看见是他之后不禁愣住。芬国昐的身上也传来洗漱用品的淡淡香味，却衣冠整齐，身后的监控也全数运行着，丝毫没有要就寝的模样——原来他是真的在负责地坐着狱卒和保安的工作。他穿着素白的长裤，湛蓝的宽松上衣，既舒服又不至于阻碍活动。微风随着敞开的房门吹拂着他的衣摆，让他看起来像朵摇曳的鸢尾花。

“费雅纳罗，”他开口道，“你……”

费艾诺没有说话，只是关上身后的房门，越过他，径直走向那些监控，把系统整个关掉：“你不需要这个。我现在就在这里。”

他转过身来，环视了一周。这虽然不是他第一次进芬国昐的房间，但跟前几次相比并没有什么变化。真正属于生活的区域可谓不值一提，这里最主要的职能依然是警备室。就像他当初对曼威承诺的那样，他从未放纵自己的私情，从未妄想监视费艾诺的职责能够变成一种生活和相处的方式。费艾诺不知该怎么想，只是深吸一口气，问道：“我能坐下来吗？我有些话想说。”

“坐吧。”芬国昐拉过一张舒适的，明显是用来待客的椅子，让他坐下，自己则坐在办公椅上。

费艾诺定了定神，缓缓开口道：

“我为我的行为向你道歉。事到如今，我无法后悔创作这件事本事，但我能明白，也已经意识到了我的动机是恶劣的。我承认，我对你……抱有迷恋。但我不会无耻地将其定义为爱。我很清楚，这是被我的经历所影响而产生的情绪……以及冲动。我不会去认为这是正常的，抑或是值得赞许的。我不舍得将它摧毁，但我会把它封锁起来，永远不再看它。”

芬国昐略微垂下眼眸，脸上浮现出愠怒的神色。

“我不明白。我之所以一直追寻你，就是因为后悔——后悔我当初的懦弱和优柔寡断，后悔我被只是表面功夫的誓言所束缚，却忽略了我应该做的事。我知道这一点也不明智和仁慈，但我仍然后悔，后悔没有用剑阻止你；明明这才是阻止你的唯一方法，我却不愿承认，不愿去做。我是怀着这样的后悔，这样的怨恨在追寻你的，所以才每次都带着剑，所以才把你关在这里。可你为什么……”

“是吗？”听到这一番话，费艾诺无故感到心头火起，“那我问你，你为什么要阻止我？到目前为止我每次都闯下了足以让我丢掉性命的祸，你明明只要袖手旁观就能一劳永逸了。然而你却救了我——表面上是阻止我——但实际上你还是救了我，每一次。你带着剑来，但那把剑没有一次指向我。你后悔的到底是什么？”

“不要问我这个问题。我回答了就是我的失职。”

“那么你是承认了吗？”费艾诺站了起来，“你不明白，我也不明白。我为了一己私欲，破坏了冥府、海洋和大地，还差一点破坏了天空；计划着这些事，却一次都没有回过头。即使是我对你的……迷恋，也只是在利用你。盼着你出现，觉得你一定会来找我、阻止我、救我的性命、防止事情发展到最坏的地步，于是就放任自己去追寻执念。你究竟是为什么会对我如此仁慈，为什么……”

就像芬国昐没有说下去一样，他也无法说下去。

“你……你该离开这里，”费艾诺艰难地说道，喉咙里像是哽着什么东西，“看看这间屋子……你没有义务承担这样的责任，没有义务过这样的生活。你该回去经营你的小生意，和你的孩子在一起，偶尔指点指点掌权的年轻精灵。你该就这样让我逃走，然后自取灭亡——埃努们会收拾我闯的祸，祂们一直都知道，也做得到。这样你就再也不用操心我的事了。”

“我做不到。”

“为什么？我不会拉上任何人。只要我朝着我的茜玛丽尔前进，厄运自会降临到我身上，不需要你的插手。你不该……不该把你自己跟我锁在一起。我们不需要用这种扭曲的方式相爱，仅仅因为阻止我走向自我毁灭的唯一方法是你永远作为我的狱卒活着！”

他过了几秒才意识到自己说了什么，说了哪个字。可不管是他还是芬国昐，都没有表现得太过惊讶。即使他说了自己不会将怀抱的感情定义为爱，但那到底只是做了坏事之后的极度自卑中，用看似逻辑自洽的言语包装起来的，自欺欺人的伎俩罢了。

沉默没有持续多久，但感觉好像过了一个纪元。芬国昐的表情没有什么变化，但以费艾诺对他的了解，他知道这恰恰代表了对方的情绪已经到了极致，以至于显得愈发冷静。似乎是思索了片刻，又似乎只是冷静了一下以找回言语，芬国昐开口道：

“你想要我走吗？”

然后就问出这么个无解的问题。

费艾诺发出一声从喉咙里挤出来的，苦涩的干笑。

“……不想。”

听到他的回答，芬国昐缓缓抬起眼睛，但费艾诺已经来到了他身前。在说出“不想”的那一刻，之前所说的全部话语都失去了意义。芬国昐站起来，费艾诺揪住他的衣角，倾身吻上他的嘴唇。亲吻随着呼吸一起愈发激烈，他们互相推搡着，费艾诺向后倒进床铺里，而芬国昐毫无抵抗地被他拉入怀中。双脚离开地面的那一刻，如同鸢尾的茎被轻轻剪断，将花朵残忍又温柔地采摘下来。

那花朵被他在床榻上揉皱，剥下鲜艳的蓝，露出其内伤痕累累的苍白。手指插进黑发中，肆意地揉乱，灼热的吻落在那些青紫的伤痕上，吐露出被兽性染上血色的话语：

“我想要你的斥责，诺洛芬威……我想要你惩罚我。”

芬国昐闭着眼睛，双臂搂住他的肩膀：“这是……什么意思？”

“我说得哪里不清楚吗？”嘴唇和舌尖落在两腿之间，让花朵像是接受了雨露般湿润起来，发出不受控制的低吟和不平稳的呼吸声，“我喜欢你的怨恨和你的无情。我每天都期盼着你出现在我面前，然后严厉地责备我，用你的剑抽打我。只有这样……我才知道我还活着，我还没有切断与这个世界的联系。”

“你以为……我不想吗？”芬国昐的手紧紧抓着他的头发，“我也想……让你哭着求饶……让你知道……嗯……你是多么不可原谅……我想……把你锁起来，变成我的……呃啊！”

这断断续续的坦白让费艾诺兴奋得发起抖来。他沉重地喘息着，直起身体，迫不及待地进入了他。看着芬国昐发出疼痛的喊叫，泪水从眼角滑下，剑般的眉毛紧紧皱起，他的嘴角不禁颤抖着上扬，低头在他耳边说：“没错，我让你多么痛苦，多么困扰……所以，尽情地惩罚我吧！我想要……你给予我和你一样的痛苦……我想要你的责罚，诺洛芬威，诺洛芬威！”

他们一直交缠到午夜过后才睡去，因高潮产生的快乐的荷尔蒙在血管中循环，给他们带来餍足的倦意。由于芬国昐的床是标准的单人床，所以即使在睡眠中他们也不得不紧紧贴在一起。大约是在清晨时分，窗外的天空染上了一点白，费艾诺感觉到芬国昐从床上下来，在桌前做着什么事情。费艾诺睁开眼睛，稍微撑起身体，欣赏了一会儿芬国昐身上被他留下的痕迹……然后发现芬国昐将挂在墙上的战袍的皮质腰带抽了出来，用干净柔软的布一圈圈缠起。意识到那是什么的瞬间，费艾诺颤抖了一下。

确保腰带已经完全没有棱角，芬国昐爬上床俯视着他，用不容拒绝的话语命令道：“转过去，抓着床柱。”

屈辱和兴奋同时在血液中沸腾，但这毕竟是他自己的要求。费艾诺跪趴在床上，将脆弱的后背交给他的半兄弟，胸膛由于紧张而激烈地起伏着。见他有些过于紧绷，芬国昐先是用手掌揉着他的背脊，直到他的呼吸平稳下来，才稍稍后退一步。

“啪”的一声脆响，后背传来火辣辣的疼痛，但比起痛苦和耻辱，那一瞬间感受到的更多是强烈的刺激和满足。他的膝盖打着颤，腿间的事物又灼热起来，而瘙痒很快伴随着后背上的疼痛而来，让身体更加兴奋。等他稍微缓过劲来，第二鞭才落下，这次他口中直接溢出一声呻吟。这样完美且缓慢的节奏让他渐入佳境，直到疼痛已经完全和性欲融为一体，他的全身都被热汗浸湿，耳边只听得见自己淫荡的喘息声。

“说点什么，诺洛芬威……啊！”他带着气声请求道，却被鞭子落下的脆响和疼痛打断，“斥责我……告诉我我是多么罪孽深重。”

“看看你现在的样子。”芬国昐轻声说道，“我几乎认不出以前那个傲慢的你了。”又是一鞭落下，可这次不是在背上，而是抽在了臀部，这直接让费艾诺的呻吟声拐了几个弯，“听起来你很清楚自己做了错事啊。但仔细想想，你会有这样的一面也是理所当然的……以你的明智，不可能知道你做的事有什么后果，你的本性也不是会为了灾祸而喜悦的类型——烧船那次除外，不过那时你多半被憎恨冲昏了头脑——可你仍然一边固执地做你想做的事，一边放任自己被罪恶感折磨。真是的，费雅纳罗，你简直……越是痛苦，越是美……”

“我让你……斥责我……嗯！”

“不。我想听你多求我一会儿，费雅纳罗。”

“诺洛芬威……！嗯啊！”

身后鞭子落下的频率逐渐加快，而就在费艾诺觉得再激烈下去他就承受不住的时候，他感觉到身后的芬国昐骤然停下了动作，深深呼吸了几次，然后丢开鞭子抓住他的胯骨，毫无预兆地进入了他。在极度兴奋的状态下，他们没用多久就再次到达了顶峰，久久地在极乐的高空中徘徊。

过了一会儿，芬国昐将还有些晕乎乎的费艾诺扶起来，披上一件衣服，上楼到他的房间去。此时已经是早上，阳光照进窗户，清晰地映出他们身上情欲的痕迹，让他们两个都羞耻得赶快走进浴室关好门。热水洗去他们身上的血迹和各种不知名的液体，抚慰他们的疲倦。虽然有控制好力度，但费艾诺背上的伤痕也不能就这么被忽视；芬国昐小心地帮他清理好伤口，涂上清凉的药膏，用干净的纱布包扎起来，然后扶着他让他趴在床上，帮他用毛巾擦干头发。

经过这一番细致入微的伺候，费艾诺终于缓过劲儿来，侧过头向芬国昐投去一个恶作剧的慵懒眼神。

“我饿了。”

芬国昐斜着瞪了他一眼，径直离开了房间。费艾诺满足地闭上眼睛小睡，在楼下传来烤薄饼的香味的时候不由自主地勾起嘴角。

当然，睡觉解决不了任何问题。即使他们变成了如胶似漆的恋人，但不可否认的是，互相制约的生活仍在继续，费艾诺仍然在承受牢狱之灾，而芬国昐也仍然被监视他的职责禁锢着。但如果说那场谈话改变了什么的话，那就是费艾诺逐渐能够与这种状态和解了。虽然这样的生活不尽人意，但也是他自作自受。就像阿尔达的伤毁一般，并非所有事情最后都能有圆满的结局。他能为芬国昐以及他自己做的，或许就是尽量收敛一点自己的叛逆，找回一点曾经那种对美的追求。

为此费艾诺重拾旧业，开始打造美丽的珠宝和金属制品。最初的灵感仍然是芬国昐，但事到如今他已经不会为此感到羞耻了。尽管不能与奥力和薇瑞面对面交谈有些可惜，但他还是下定决心以自己的能力将芬国昐那整套装备里神奇的布料、珠宝饰品和铠甲还原出来。无数次的实验和失败，手上布满金属的粉末和染色用的颜料，带着烫伤和针线戳出的小孔，最后终于让他也制造出了同样的坚固和同样华丽的质地。

其次，他不管会引发何种争议，将自己在四次任务中获取的所有发现、知识和研究成果统统写成论文和书籍，讲述曼督斯内部的环境、有关灵魂的研究、努门诺尔遗迹发掘的结果、海底的各种生物和资源、阿门洲的地层构造，以及那架引导星辰运动轨迹的仪器的研发过程和操作原理。在单纯记述过后，他又亲自将这些知识和技术加以改良，设计出能够对环境和民生有利的仪器和工程项目。由于限制了与外界的交流，给语言的研究造成了极大的障碍，但他还是尽可能地根据自己能够入手的资料，发表自己的看法和见解。

无需多言，他的一系列操作在维林诺引发了各种轩然大波，从芬国昐的表情就能看出来——他想必被不断上门拜访的年轻精灵整烦了。但芬国昐也不愧是芬国昐，即使是面对着这许多求知若渴的精灵们，他也依然铁面无私，严格管控着他们与费艾诺的交谈。当然，除了被费艾诺的知识所吸引的精灵之外，因他的危险而警惕的精灵也有许多。偶尔他能看见楼下有显然是官员的精灵与芬国昐小声说着什么，在芬国昐严词拒绝之后，带着沉重的神色离开。就像芬国昐一直以来做的那样，一方面限制他的自由，但另一方面也在保护他的安全。

在一段时间的休闲之后——毕竟折腾了四次，芬国昐也需要缓缓——芬国昐也开始在闲暇之余做些工作。虽然费艾诺看得出他的野心在蠢蠢欲动，总是关注着报纸和新闻，但芬国昐与其余的古老精灵王一样，坚守着把未来交给年轻人的原则，不去插手政事。因此他的工作实际上就是把他自重生以来所有与费艾诺相关的冒险经历写成小说发表出来，偶尔还把以此衍生出来的话剧绘本拿给费艾诺看。外界风云变幻，但他们始终安安静静住在山丘之顶、广场中央的灯塔上，每日每夜享受第一缕日光与月光，伴着白树的花香苏醒入眠，虽然枯燥，却也清净美好。

“诺洛芬威，”某天早晨他们躺在（费艾诺的）床上，费艾诺平静地说道，“我们要个孩子吧。”

诺洛芬威猛地转过头来：“什么……？！”

“你听见了。我只是在想有没有什么办法能让日子好受一些。既然无论如何我们都要被对方困住，那么至少让这里变得像个家而不是监狱。我们两个都是死过一次，不知道多少岁的精灵了，只有我们两个待在一起，怎么都会有点无聊的，有个小生命或许让日子不那么沉闷。而且你和我都不是没当过父亲，不会手忙脚乱的。”

“不是……我……我懂你的意思，但你是不是忘记了什么基本常识？！”

“男性不能生孩子？这不是问题。我会想办法的。”

芬国昐转回去，脸一阵红一阵白：“让我考虑……不，让我冷静一下。”

芬国昐的确冷静了一会儿，然后转过身来，认真地看着他：“不能。费雅纳罗，我先不谈什么伦理道德……我们不能怀着这样的心态去要孩子。我们不能只是因为想要寻开心就去养小孩！我们现在的状况是给不了孩子幸福的。”

“我明白，”费艾诺回答，“我只是说说。”

芬国昐愣了半晌，躺了回去：“怎么突然想起这个？”

“没什么，发发牢骚而已。毕竟造成现在这种状况的是我自己。”为了平复自己的情绪，他在芬国昐起身穿衣服的时候从他身后抱住他，下巴放在他的肩膀上，“我想吃榴莲。”前段时间芬国昐带来了这种水果，虽然味道非常浓郁，但费艾诺很快就爱上了，总是心心念念着想吃。

“你为什么总是想吃一些不应季的食物？本来维林诺的气候就不太适合种榴莲，更何况现在是冬天。”

“我想吃！”

芬国昐叹了口气：“实在想吃的话，我可以去雅梵娜的果园看看有没有，但是这样的话我就必须离开几天。你会乖乖待着吗？”

“我保证。”

“我只会锁上大门和我房间的门，其他的地方你随便用。”

“没问题。虽然被你伺候得很舒服，但我还不至于生活不能自理。”

芬国昐走后，他还是忍不住独自在房间里流了眼泪。一切都是他自作自受，他所做的一切让芬国昐不得不保持着对他的不信任，否则可能甚至留不住他。他们不能名正言顺地在一起，不能组建家庭，不能考虑生活的幸福。他没有抱怨的资格，但却也无法控制自己渴求更多。

结果是可以预见的，在芬国昐离开的第二天，费艾诺开始坐立不安了。他没用多久就撬开了大门的锁，并在夜里四下无人的时候到广场上溜达了几圈，还很童稚地爬到了白树的树枝上小睡了一会儿。终于没有墙壁的禁锢让他身体的每一个细胞都欢欣雀跃，但在激烈的思想斗争之后，他最终还是回到了塔内。虽然对于自己的自制力占了上风这件事感到很欣慰，但是心里有忍不住有些埋怨起一直关着自己的芬国昐。第三天的时候，他估摸着芬国昐快回来了，玩心大起地把门锁给换了，想故意让芬国昐进不来屋子。

他本以为芬国昐应该要第四天才会回到，可没想到在第三天夜里，熟悉的身影就出现在了广场上。他在楼顶自己的房间里透过窗户看着，忍不住紧张地窃笑。

芬国昐披着旅人模样的斗篷，缓步来到塔楼的门口。那脚步看起来有些奇怪，似乎有些不太稳当。他朝着大门抬起手，却没有去开锁，而是扶住门板……然后顺着门边倒在了地上。

费艾诺的心脏骤然停跳了一秒，全身的血液都凝固了。他用最快的速度飞奔下楼，打开大门，用不住颤抖着的手抱起芬国昐的身体。

“诺洛芬威，你怎么了！发生什么事了，为什么会这样！”

怀里的精灵轻轻吸了口气，费艾诺扯下他的斗篷，焦急地看着他的苍白的脸颊。

“诺洛芬威，说句话，告诉我发……”

肩膀上一下刺痛。

费艾诺完全不知道发生了什么，但下一秒他已经直挺挺地向后倒在了地上。意识还保留着，眼珠也还能转，但不管是脸上的肌肉还是身体都已经完全感觉不到了。在他身前，芬国昐已经站了起来，完全没有之前虚弱的样子，右手食指的指尖上伸出一根细长的黑刺，上面还带着血迹。刚才他想必就是用那个刺进了费艾诺的肩膀。

此外，“芬国昐”的眼睛是全黑的。

“嘿……嘿嘿嘿嘿！”那张他所爱的，美丽的脸庞扯出扭曲而邪恶的笑容，喉咙里发出猥琐尖细的笑声。对此，费艾诺什么也做不了，只是脑子一片空白地看着。紧接着，几乎让感觉不到身体的他都恶心的一幕发生了——那张脸从中间裂开，像是一件衣服一样被向下脱去，耷拉在地上变成一张满是褶皱的外皮。从那其中舒展着肢体露出原形的，是一只满身绒毛的巨大黑色蜘蛛。没有了外皮的束缚，蜘蛛的体型剧烈地膨胀起来，几乎填满整个门廊，但那怪物恼怒地嘶嘶几声，把几条腿塞进那黑洞洞的嘴里，这才勉强停止了膨胀。

她——费艾诺知道是“她”，因为脑子里最后清醒的意识已经告诉了他对方究竟是谁——仔细端详了他片刻，又发出几声那种尖锐刺耳的笑，然后吐出惨白的蛛丝，将他一圈圈裹了起来。

世界沉入黑暗。

睁开眼睛与闭上眼睛没有任何区别，眼睛也似乎完全没有适应环境的迹象。即使是曼督斯也不曾有过如此深不见底的黑暗。费艾诺能感觉到自己坐在什么光滑柔软的平面上，但视觉的完全失效还是让他感到灵魂深处的恐惧，他一动也不敢动。有那么一瞬间，他以为自己终于落得了和魔苟斯一样的下场，被打入虚空之中遭受永恒的孤独的折磨。

但是在他愣了一会儿之后，一声轻蔑的闷哼响起，然后对方用带着恶心的嘶嘶声且极不标准的维拉语（不标准到如果不是费艾诺可能即使是懂维拉语的语言学家都听不懂的地步）咕哝道：“忘了你们这些小虫子没有光就过不下去。真麻烦。”

话音刚落，头顶上的黑暗逐渐消失，星光照进了他们所在的空间。即便如此这里还是相当黑暗，但这已经足以让费艾诺看见他们所处的环境，以及在他对面的究竟是个什么东西。

这里是一处幽深的山谷，布满了惨白的蛛丝，他此时就坐在一张细密无比的蛛网上。在他面前的，比他记忆中最后看到的怪物外形相同但是巨大上千倍的，是一只漆黑狰狞的蜘蛛。说是蜘蛛其实相当勉强，因为只是外形跟蜘蛛有些相似，给人的感觉则跟生物根本搭不上边。她吐出的蛛丝像是刀片又像是屏障，每吐出一根就会将空间切割开来，让那些蛛网形成的每一个空格都有着不同的物理法则，整个山谷看起来就像一个巨大的万花筒。而她的那张血盆大口则完全不能称为嘴——之前的黑暗正是因为那黑漆漆的嘴不断吸入着光，使得这里伸手不见五指，简直像是宇宙中那些吞噬一切的黑洞。而现在他之所以能看见了，是因为那张嘴稍微让一些光逃离了吞噬。

对方毫无疑问是一个维拉。当然，维拉是头衔而不是等级，但这只蜘蛛一定足以与维拉平起平坐，光凭感觉费艾诺就可以如此断定。这只蜘蛛比他见过的任何一个维拉，包括魔苟斯，都让费艾诺感到恐惧。不是因为力量更强——虽然这也是事实——而是因为，跟那些与一如的儿女相处太久而变得与他们有些相似的埃努不同，眼前的蜘蛛是如同宇宙般浩瀚的可怕。

至于对方是谁，答案已经非常清楚了。

“乌苟立安特……！”费艾诺咬牙切齿地低喃道。

他的注意力被另一样事物吸引。在他不远处的一根蛛丝上，挂着无数张精灵外形的皮囊。他能看出那些不是真的皮肤，而是用蛛丝编织而成的，但那松垮的皮囊悬挂着的模样还是让他感到胃里一阵翻江倒海。不久之前的记忆涌上脑海，愤怒驱使着他颤抖着站起身，尽管麻痹身体的毒素还没有完全失效。

“你这个恶心的怪物……竟敢假扮成他来骗我！”

骂声出口的下一秒，他就径直向后飞了出去，撞在另一张蛛网上。乌苟立安特只是随意抬了一下一条腿，就将他毫不费力地打飞了出去。胸腹传来剧痛，口中溢出鲜血——一定是肋骨断了。屈辱和愤怒燃烧着他，但四肢无法支撑他再一次站起来。

“闭上嘴，听我说话。”乌苟立安特再次用那恶心的声音说道。她的语气并不愤怒——事实上，她似乎根本不在乎费艾诺刚刚说了什么，尽管费艾诺为了让她听懂还是刻意用维拉语说的——那一下攻击只是字面意义上的让他闭嘴而已。

“帮我，”她继续说道，“到那上面去。”

说是“上面”，她只是潦草地指了一下天上。费艾诺刚刚把骨头接好，还有些意识模糊：“哪里？”

“上面。&%@#的领域。”

费艾诺仔细琢磨了半天，才意识到那一串浑浊的音节是“瓦尔妲”的维拉语形式——之所以这次说得那么不清楚，貌似是她说出这个名字时候的语气被憎恶所扭曲了。所以“上面”指的是不是单纯的山谷顶端，而是大气层伊尔门？

“你要做什么？”

“把最亮的光，吃掉。”

费艾诺的心脏猛地沉了下去：“茜玛丽尔？”

“……哦，那个啊。顺带吃了也不错。但是不是！”乌苟立安特貌似是兴奋了起来，嘴里的黑洞愈发高速的旋转，蛛丝颤抖着，让整个山谷中破碎的空间像真的万花筒一样混乱地变化起来，看得费艾诺一阵头晕，“是那两个最亮的！Yābhananāz（雅梵娜）的崽子！”

虽然“崽子”这个称呼让他有些困惑——据他所知，维拉语里的这个脏词还是托卡斯参与发明用来统称魔苟斯的所有造物的——但他还是理解了她指的是太阳和月亮。仔细想想乌苟立安特的传说，对她而言，创造或培育有生命的事物似乎是只有“生产”这一途径的，所以任何形式的生命造物都被她称为孩子也是可以理解的。

“你怎么会需要我的帮助？你是大能者，我不是。”

乌苟立安特稍稍歪过头，思考了一会儿，然后说：“我做不到。”

“你没有回答我。”

“你太吵了，小虫子。”她伸出一条腿把他摁住，压得他刚刚接好的肋骨又开始痛，“照我说的做就是。”

“怎么，要我帮忙，还不愿意配合吗？”费艾诺强忍着疼痛讥笑道，“我可是有很多很多问题啊。你为什么还活着，怎么来到阿门洲的，维拉为什么没有发现你，你拿你那些皮囊都做过什么事……更何况，我为什么非要帮你去吃到太阳和月亮不可？”

“不愿意的话，我就缝一张你的皮囊，去到那座城里，把所有流着你的血的虫子吃个精光，把他们的皮拿来挂在这儿。”

青筋在他头上暴起，但他故作镇静地说：“你杀不死他们。我们的灵魂与阿尔达绑定，不会离开；曼督斯会治愈我们，让我们重新获得迎接生命的力量。”

“哈！”刺耳的笑声响起，“我连雅梵娜的崽子的血都能吸干，你凭什么觉得我吃不了灵魂？”

“就凭你这只小蜘蛛，也伤害得到伊露维塔的设计？”

“你这么自信的话，我可以现在就去试试。”巨大的蜘蛛腿拨弄着他，“先从你那个兄弟开始，用一模一样的方法。我穿上你的皮囊去见他，他一定会哭着抱住我，我会用你的模样把他带到你的床上操他，然后趁他高兴的时候吸干他的血。”

这次费艾诺差一点真的吐出来，一句反驳的话也说不出来。乌苟立安特似乎终于满意了，用尖锐的刺撕开了他的衣服：“真是聒噪，浪费了我这么多享受晚餐的时间。这是给你的惩罚。放心，我知道如果真的进去了你们就会死，我不会这么干的。”

一根只有头发粗细的刺扎进他的大腿，几乎感觉不到疼痛。但是在刺抽出的下一秒，他就突然陷入了激烈到痛苦的发情状态。乌苟立安特用蛛丝把他吊起来，拉开他的四肢，欣赏他扭动身体的样子和哭喊尖叫的声音。虽然脑子已经几乎一片空白，但费艾诺还是在心里诅咒了对方千百次。

“嗯，很好，很好！”乌苟立安特发出高兴的嘶嘶声，“叫得很好听！好听得能跟米尔寇相比了……可惜我不能真的对你做什么。当初我把米尔寇吊起来的时候可不用担心这些，好好享用了他一番！那时候他还是个漂亮的家伙，哭起来的样子也很可口。要不是那些该死的炎魔来妨碍我，我非把他整个吃下去不可。仔细听听，我把他当时发出的声音网了起来，留在这儿呢！”

确实如此。当药效终于过去，费艾诺无力而屈辱地蜷缩在蛛网上的时候，那隐约在山谷里回荡的惨叫声也逐渐变得明显了。那不仅仅是痛苦而屈辱的叫声，更是饱含着情欲的哭喊。他不知道自己发出的声音是否也是如此，在过去的几个小时里。

见他一时半会儿还动弹不了，乌苟立安特不再给他施舍光亮，爬到山谷顶端，贪婪地吞食每一丝光线。在彻底的黑暗中，费艾诺思考着。反抗只会换来刚才的那一番对待，更坏的情况是威胁到他儿子的性命。他必须暂时服从她的要求，等待时机。芬国昐会来找他的，只要他能想办法给他指引方向。他会来的。

恢复力气之后的第一件事就是缝补衣服，他无论如何不想让乌苟立安特随便看他的身体。蛛网的各处散落着一些小动物的骨头，他取来一些在岩石上磨成针，把衣服尽可能还原到能穿的样子。见他能够活动了，乌苟立安特不情不愿地给他留了一点光亮，让他至少能够看清周围的环境。

整座山谷都被乌苟立安特编织的漆黑纱布笼罩着。这纱布貌似有着超越物理层面的阻隔功能，这想必就是维拉发现不了她的原因。她身为大能者却无法以自己的力量做到爬升到高处，这一疑点也很快揭晓了。虽然费艾诺所创造的奇迹看似是反抗了自然法则，但实际上只是将自然法则运用到了极致；乌苟立安特则完全相反，她所做的任何事，甚至是存在本身都与阿尔达的法则完全无法契合，因此只能在自己的领域内做到一些超出常理的事情，再将力量往外延伸就会遭到整个世界的排斥。所以她才把费艾诺抓来，希望能替她完成通往天空的路径，让她能够吃到太阳和月亮。

既然决定了，那么就开始行动。费艾诺大致设计了一个方案之后，很快投入到了工作当中。蛛丝是现成的且最好的材料，因此他的计划是用它们制造出大树的结构，让其一直延伸到天上去。通过一些勘测，他推断这个山谷所在的位置大概是阿门洲最南部的阿瓦沙地区，荒凉得几乎不长什么高过膝盖的植物。他不知道维林诺的精灵会不会从一些线索中推测出他是被绑架的，但可以确定的是，在这样偏僻的地方再加上那黑纱的阻隔，外界的人想直接找到他可谓相当困难。

所幸乌苟立安特虽然是所有食欲和淫欲的集合体（费艾诺评价），却没有魔苟斯的精明和狡猾。她毫不吝啬地给他提供材料，只要他不说些反抗的话也不试图逃跑，也很少去管他真正在做什么，因此他可以尽情在建造这棵参天巨树之余开展自己的研究。不管是以何种方式对外界的寻找他的精灵提供指引，至少都要等到他研制出对抗乌苟立安特的毒素的抗体才行，否则在发出信号的那一刻他就会被杀死。为此他有时候甚至会故意挑衅她来让她给自己下毒，以此来从自己血液中提取出她的毒液。这是一个可以预见的漫长过程，因为乌苟立安特的毒不但猛烈，且种类繁多，在生物资源匮乏的阿瓦沙，想要研制出抗体十分困难。大致的研究方向只能是让他自己在多次被毒素侵袭之后，从自身的血液中提取出一定的抗体开展研究。

在山谷中的生活是痛苦、孤独且毫无尊严的。他饮用谷底河流中的水，以乌苟立安特的各种畸形子嗣为食——对此她没有任何异议。除了费艾诺主动挑衅她以获取毒液的时候，她基本上不与他有任何交流，仿佛是在把他抓来之后感觉结果已经板上钉钉了，成天就是趴在网上做她的白日梦，自言自语地计划着要怎样咀嚼亚尔诺的果肉，怎样吸吮伊希尔的花蜜，在饱餐之后怎样好好“享用”一番阿瑞恩和提里昂。有时候她想到兴奋的地方了，就随手把费艾诺绑来打上一剂媚药，欣赏一会儿他被情欲折磨的模样，然后仿佛什么也没有发生一般把他放回去。每次发生这种事之后费艾诺就会用力地在河里擦洗身体，恨不得剥下自己身上一层皮来，然而就连谷底的河水都带着她的臭味。

计划有变。他不仅要让他的亲族找到他，他要让大能者们也找来。光凭他自己在这种地方，就算是他想要把她碎尸万段也不可能做到，但若是维拉，事情或许会有转机。

被屈辱和怒火激励着，他愈发努力地工作。既然确定了要把维拉引来，那么该做的事对他来说就很清楚了。研究成果是现成的，他只要把之前用来引导星辰偏离轨道的装置稍加改造，变成简单粗暴的狙击弩炮，然后在这棵巨树达到足够的高度时，在树顶将一颗星辰击落就好。这样的话，无论如何都会引起外界的注意，而若是瓦尔妲能察觉，其他的维拉也迟早会得到消息。这么大的阵仗也必然会立刻暴露他通风报信的目的，乌苟立安特会一怒之下杀了他也不是不可能，因此他必须做好万全的准备。

偶尔当他躺在大树内部的空洞里时，他也会思考事情究竟是为什么会发展到这种地步。不知为何，虽然一切证据都表明这次只是他单纯倒了血霉，但内心深处，他知道这一天迟早会到来。就像总有一天浩劫将会降临至阿尔达，将一切毁灭并带来新的乐章一样，他所做的一切也不会仅仅以永恒的牢狱之灾告终，而是会迎来最后的清算。唯有这场灾难的发生他不可以抱怨命运不公；这虽然带来了诸多痛苦，但却也是一场机遇，只要能够跨越，就一定能够迎来一个新的开始。

思考让他的心灵沉静，他按部就班地准备着计划，终于迎来了执行的那天。树冠如同花朵般在伊尔门绽放，连接着天与地。由于整棵巨树都是被乌苟立安特的黑纱包裹着的，所以他不能倚仗树本身的显眼来成为信号。在某天的破晓时分，他趁着乌苟立安特躲在山谷里喝水避光，向仍在空中清晰可见的星辰发射了弩炮。

轰雷般的巨响过后，流星拖着绚烂的长尾坠落，在大气中摩擦出美丽的火光。星辰坠落的刹那，他清晰地感觉到其余的漫天星斗仿佛都变成了某种活物，将无数只明亮的眼睛向他的方向投去。紧接着，周围原本凝固的空气突然之间有了风，呼呼的响声仿佛窃窃私语。即使曼威仍在受罚期间，他依然是最先与瓦尔妲分享知识的那个。随着流星坠落到地上，砸出深坑引发震动，沙土与岩石也不安了起来，带动着地面上稀少的植物一起沙沙作响。

所有的一切都让费艾诺看到了希望的曙光，但他丝毫没有放松警惕，急忙向下看去。果然，黑影已经在幽深的山谷中蠢蠢欲动，乌苟立安特已经察觉到了他所做的事。逃跑既没有用处也不可能来得及，还可能出现各种意外，所以他必须面对乌苟立安特，想尽一切办法活下来。直面维拉的一刻终于到来了，费艾诺怀着兴奋又绝望的心情地整理好装备，心想这是否就是当初芬国昐挑战魔苟斯时的感觉。

当初芬国昐来曼督斯营救他时携带的那柄神剑，如今他也给自己打造了一把；虽说是荒凉的阿瓦沙，但金属资源还是足够丰富。衣服下面的软甲是用精挑细选后最坚韧的蛛丝编织而成的，除此之外还做了绳索和链鞭，鞭子上带着乌苟立安特褪下来的老刺加工后做成的倒钩。背上的背包可以展开滑翔翼或降落伞，用来应对最极端的情况。身后的弩炮需要时间冷却，但时间可以拖延出来。除此之外，他最厉害的武器就是他那张嘴了。能做的事情都已经做到最好，接下来只有鼓起勇气。

即便如此，在乌苟立安特爬到顶端，身躯完整地显现的那一刻，费艾诺的胸膛还是因本能的恐惧而剧烈地起伏了起来，肩膀也微微颤抖。在明亮的背景下，长满茸毛的漆黑巨型蜘蛛甚至比黑暗中更加恶心，那悉悉索索的爬虫声更是折磨着耳膜。下意识地，费艾诺哼唱起来他在提里安听来的歌谣。 _弗罗多，弗罗多，快快跑，恐怖的尸罗在你身后紧跟（Frodo, Frodo, hurry and flee, Shelob the horrible is at your heels）；山姆怀斯，山姆怀斯，快快来，用精灵之铁将你的朋友守护（Samwise, Samwise, hurry and come, defend your friend with elven steel）_ 。

“你背叛了我！”乌苟立安特嘶吼道，“你背叛了我，小渣滓！”

“我没有。按照你的要求，我让你来到了伊尔门。”

“你给那群当官的报了信！”‘当官的’指的是维拉，“亏我还特意让你活着！”

“没错，想必他们马上会来讨伐你了。不过你看，亚尔诺已经很接近这里了。你是打算先应战，还是先去吃了它？”

威胁或狂妄的话语只会激怒她，而花言巧语她又不会听，只有这样冷静而真实的发言才足以勉强维持平衡。果不其然，乌苟立安特发出恼怒的嘶嘶声，那无数只眼睛在北方与亚诺尔的方向之间切换着。可以预见地，她的食欲战胜了危机感，临走前用毒刺狠狠扎进了费艾诺的右侧肩膀，恶狠狠地说道：“等我回来，我要让你恨不得自己当初待在了你母亲肚子里！”

这句话触碰到了费艾诺的底线。“操你的，你这坨屎！”他破口大骂，但乌苟立安特已经顺着树冠远去了，顺便将他随手拍飞了出去。

身体在高空中浮游，失重感让心脏狂跳。乌苟立安特敢这么做是因为下方山谷中那连空间法则都能破坏的蛛网能够接住他，但他不会就这么乖乖地让自己重新掉进那山谷里去。麻药虽猛，但他事先给自己打了抗体，所以还有力气摸向背包上展开滑翔翼的拉环。虽然有力气，但毕竟还是受了影响，又是在狂风中，手指数次打滑，但他尽可能调整着姿势，冷静地抓住拉环。

可他还没有拉下，身体就撞进了一个有力的怀抱。费艾诺惊得一时没有反应过来，只能勉强看到巨鹰的羽翼和尖尖的鸟喙。

“费雅纳罗！”

听到想念了无数次的声音，费艾诺猛地转过身去，确认了那是自己想要看到的精灵之后，立刻把他拉进怀里，一遍遍地吻着：“诺洛芬威！你终于来了……我就知道，我就知道！”

“费雅纳罗，你没有受伤吧？”芬国昐焦急地查看着他的情况。

“我没事，”费艾诺突然想到了什么，连忙把芬国昐推开，“别碰我。”

“费雅纳罗？”

“别碰我。”脑中浮现出被媚药折磨的记忆，费艾诺不敢看他，“我等下跟你解释……先别碰我。”

“苏利缪在上，竟然是真的！”他们身下那头巨鹰惊叹道，“我还以为那些什么你们二位在一起了的话都是骗人的！”

“我跟你说了多少次了你不信，关赫！”芬国昐喊道。

“你是谁？”费艾诺疑惑地看着这头明显算是年轻一辈的巨鹰，“梭隆多呢？这么重要的事情他不亲自出马？”

“为什么您在瞧不起我？”关赫抱怨道，“喏，太爷爷在那边！”

远处乘着劲风飞来的正是鹰王梭隆多，背上则乘着一位光芒万丈、怒发冲冠的维拉。然而那不是曼威，不是瓦尔妲，不是好战的托卡斯，而是……

“雅梵娜？怎么是她？”

“当然是她，”芬国昐说道，“还能是谁？”

……确实，要论整个阿尔达中谁和乌苟立安特有最大的仇，那自然是雅梵娜。曾经创造了双圣树的维丽此刻全身都被火焰般的红枫环绕，手中高举着奥力的战斧，仿佛是抄起了丈夫的武器就直接来了。

“只有她一个是不行的！”费艾诺喊道。

“瓦尔妲会支援！”

“那也不够！我知道那老荡妇的本事，她们两个加起来也不够。”费艾诺拍了拍身下的巨鹰，“带我们过去，年轻人！”

“我不年轻！”关赫尖啸道，“况且您打算做什么？那可是乌苟立安特！”

“怎么，梭隆多敢靠近桑戈洛锥姆，你连这都做不到？”

“埃尔贝瑞丝啊，费雅纳罗殿下，别嘲讽我了！”

“你有计划吗？”芬国昐问。

“当然。”

他们赶到的时候，战斗已经开始了。为了避免让梭隆多被乌苟立安特的毒所伤，雅梵娜让大鹰离开了树冠附近。她尖叫着一串串费艾诺从未听过的维拉语，让他忍不住有些怀疑自己的知识储备，当然不排除那些只是雅梵娜在极度愤怒的情况下现编的粗口。乌苟立安特试图向她吐出毒液和蛛丝，但全部都被从天而降的流星所抵消，确保雅梵娜手中的利斧每一下都能与蜘蛛的螯与腿相撞。但乌苟立安特丝毫不落下风，狙击她的流星她悉数可以用嘴里的黑洞吞噬，带毒的刺也逼迫着雅梵娜无法近身，且随着时间推移，整个树冠都开始布满她的蛛网，让她的动作愈发灵活。

“看见树干上那些亮晶晶的东西了吗？是我布置的透镜。”他对芬国昐说，“现在太阳的高度已经够了，一会儿我用装置调整一下角度，就能把光聚集到乌苟立安特身上。她最怕火。我需要你去告诉雅梵娜远离她，否则有可能会误伤。”

“你确定有用吗？”

“确定。她嘴上说着想吃，实际上根本受不了太阳的光。”他摸出背包里备用的抗体，打进了芬国昐的手臂，“记住，不要贸然接近她。小心她的毒刺。”

关赫把他们放在离战场一小段距离的地方。费艾诺飞快地吻了一下芬国昐，然后就径直冲向了乌苟立安特。纵横交错的蛛丝切开空间，但在山谷中研究了不知多久的他早已经能够摸清规律，纵身一个飞跃，长剑出鞘，精准地削在一条蜘蛛腿的关节上，将其整个砍了下来。乌苟立安特尖啸着挣扎，趁着这个机会，费艾诺打开了装置，让所有的透镜都对准了她丑陋巨大的头部。

如他所料，乌苟立安特根本承受不了这样的热度，发出刺耳的尖叫声，那声音几乎像是金属摩擦着耳膜。但毕竟是维拉，只是这种程度无法真正将她击败；她吐出大量的蛛丝，在顷刻间便将其编织成漆黑的纱布，覆盖了整个树冠，连一丝阳光都无法透入。上方坠落的流星不时将黑纱砸出孔洞，但乌苟立安特又会很快把漏洞补上。

“叛逆的烦人的小虫子！”她嘶吼道，“我要把你碾成肉酱！”

一根毒刺向他伸来，但他用链鞭狠狠抽在上面，一时间黑血四溅。乌苟立安特愤怒地尖叫着，直接用尖锐的鳌向他砍来，但芬国昐飞快地冲到他身旁，用被臂甲覆盖的手抓住了巨鳌。连奥力的铠甲都无法完全抵抗鳌的锋利，芬国昐的手心流出血来，但抗体起了作用，使得他依然可以发力暂时摁住她。

雅梵娜变成藤条的双臂及时将乌苟立安特扯开。“我才是你的对手！”她高喊道，挥舞战斧削去了蜘蛛的数只眼睛。

战斗又一次开始。烧伤让乌苟立安特的尖刺变得脆弱，也无法再吐出毒液，但即使是失去了眼睛，在黑暗中她也比雅梵娜更加灵活。“诺洛芬威，过来！”费艾诺连忙把芬国昐叫到身边，“这些蛛丝不是随便应付的。跟紧我。”

他搀扶着因为轻微中毒而有些虚弱的芬国昐，在破碎的空间中小心翼翼地行走着。“必须想办法把这东西烧掉才行，”他抬头看着那黑纱说道，“否则我的装置发挥不了作用。但是普通的火焰根本烧不掉她的丝……”

“没关系，兄长。你感觉到了吗？”

芬国昐突然提醒了他一下。他疑惑了片刻，然后突然感到周围的温度骤然升高。紧接着，一道燃烧的金光贯穿了黑纱，深深刺入大树中，仿佛是一道自天边飞来的箭矢。当费艾诺定睛看去的时候，发现那真的是一支华美的金箭。那箭上的火焰将黑纱燎燃，扩散的速度比乌苟立安特修补的速度快不知多少倍，很快就将黑纱变成漫天碎布，让蜘蛛重新暴露在凝聚的阳光下。

“是阿瑞恩射出的箭。”芬国昐说道，“以她对劳瑞林的爱，她想必也对乌苟立安特怀着憎恨吧。”

“到底是为什么这家伙还活着？”

“很显然，即使是已经能把自己都吃掉了，维拉也不会这么轻易地就死。听关赫说，她大概是在第三纪元某年顺着她自己吐的丝爬过来的。至于目的，恐怕就是为了吃到亚尔诺和伊希尔吧，毕竟维林诺比中洲离它们更近。”

在乌苟立安特被阳光灼烧得动弹不得的时候，雅梵娜抓住了机会，砍下了那巨大丑陋的头颅。可即便如此她也没有死去，而是在发出几声干巴巴的惨叫之后，将嘴张大到了匪夷所思的地步。那口中的黑洞将她的头部整个吞噬，并且仿佛真正的宇宙中的黑洞一般，开始试图将雅梵娜也吸入进去。在雅梵娜失去平衡的时候，费艾诺将蛛丝制成的绳索丢给了她，她也及时抓住，但即使是他们两个同时用力，也难以与乌苟立安特那张大嘴的吸力对抗。

“放手，费雅纳罗！”雅梵娜高喊道，“你们会被牵连进去的！我不会有事！”

“不！”在紧急时刻的本能驱使下，这是他能想到的唯一回答。

就在这时，从天边飞来无数个身体透明的迈雅，降落在了黑洞旁。由于没有形体，他们无视了那黑洞的吸力，直接将手伸了进去，将一团蠕动着的漆黑物质扯了出来。黑洞瞬间消失了，巨大的蜘蛛身体也开始腐烂起来；那团物质在迈雅手中挣扎尖叫，却无济于事，很快被迈雅们抬着飞向北方。

“怎么回事？”费艾诺疑惑道。

“是曼督斯的迈雅。”雅梵娜解释道，“她刚才放弃了自己的形体，所以只要是追随纳牟的孩子，想要制服她就轻而易举了。现在应该也是把她带回到曼督斯接受审判吧。”

“也就是说，结束了吗？”芬国昐说。

“我想是的。”雅梵娜看着腐烂的蜘蛛尸体，脸上并没有胜利的喜悦，只有深深的疲惫和哀伤，“感谢你们救了我，费雅纳罗，诺洛芬威。刚才我要是被她抓住，应该会受到很严重的伤害吧。”

费艾诺没有回应。他的目光被蜘蛛的尸体中，某个跳动着的事物吸引了过去。

“本来应该更郑重地道谢地，但很抱歉，我现在要去曼督斯，尽快准备参与乌苟立安特的审判。”雅梵娜转过身去，“我承诺，之后我会亲自去拜访你们。你们也尽快离开这里吧，森林的主宰（欧罗米）和我丈夫很快就会来……”

她突然停顿了一下：“费雅纳罗，这棵树是你的杰作吧？”

“嗯？对，没错。”费艾诺听懂了她的意思，“没关系，砍了吧。虽然确实花费了不少心思，但这也不是什么我凭自己意愿做出来的东西。”

“我明白了。即便如此，我还是向你道歉。”

鞠了一躬之后，雅梵娜乘上梭隆多，向曼督斯的方向飞去了。芬国昐长长了松了一口气：“我们也尽快离开吧，兄长。我这就把关赫……兄长？”

费艾诺快步走向了乌苟立安特的尸体，蹲在那跳动的事物旁。那是一颗漆黑的，比她其他任何身体部位都要漆黑的心脏。他拿出背包里空余的针管，抽出了其中的毒液。周围的蛛丝在接触到一些不小心飞溅的血滴时，不可思议地融化了起来。这么做的时候，他感觉自己好像只是个旁观者，根本无法控制自己在做什么。

“费雅纳罗……你在干什么？”

他没有回答，只是走到了那架弩炮旁边。冷却已经完成，随时可以再一次发射了。他抬起头，看见亚尔诺绚烂的挂在高空中，向阿尔达无私地给予着光明、希望与生命。

费艾诺转过身去，面对着芬国昐。

“这是最后的机会了。”他说道。

芬国昐仿佛意识到了什么，静静地听着他说话。

“这是乌苟立安特心脏的毒液。最黑的心，最烈的毒。”费艾诺举起手中的针管，语气逐渐强烈起来，“有了这个，我能杀死这世上的任何生灵……甚至是太阳。”

芬国昐没有说话。

“这是最后的机会了！”费艾诺高声重复道，不知不觉中，眼里已经有了泪水。“最后的机会……把我的茜玛丽尔找回来。只要我把毒放进弩炮里，就能亚尔诺……到了那个时候维拉就不得不寻找替换的光源。他们必须让茜玛丽尔重新回到世间！这是最后的机会！”

芬国昐依然没有说话，只是悲伤地看着他。

“我知道我没有资格拥有她们，”费艾诺突然冷静了下来，“我明白。我犯了罪。我残杀了亲族。我玷污了海洋、大地和天空。就算是她们到了我的手里，她们也必然不会属于我。她们太过纯洁，不会忍受我的触碰。但是……但是……”

芬国昐注视着他，仿佛是在等待着。

“……但这无关紧要。”艰难地说出这句话之后，眼泪划过脸颊，“她们是我灵魂的杰作。若是与她们分离，我就残缺不全，不得安宁。对一如发下的誓言或许束缚着我的儿子，但对我来说并非如此。那不过是我愿意做的事罢了。”

沉默仍在继续。

“我不再认为我站在正义一方。事到如今，我只是为了一己私欲才这么做。为了我在这途中犯下的过错，我将永远忏悔；但唯独这个目的，我从不认为有错。她们被不正当地从我身边夺去，只因为她们美丽。她们远在天涯海角，与我隔着无数艰难险阻，只因为她们太过美丽。多么不公平！但我接受。既然如此，我会付出相应的代价。如果这是最后的机会……那么即使是杀死太阳，也在所不惜！”

“不，你不会成功。”芬国昐终于开口，“你只会杀死阿瑞恩。她会用生命保护劳瑞林的果实。”

这回轮到费艾诺陷入沉默。眼泪不受控制地流下，他紧紧攥着针管，埋首在掌心中，佝偻着身躯无声地哭泣。羞耻和悲伤淹没了他。曼威错了，他确实无药可救了。为了一个渺茫的希望，去试图毁灭阿尔达中最明亮的光，毁灭那给予希望、逼退邪恶、带来温暖的太阳，让维林诺与中洲的所有生灵失去宝贵而美丽的白昼。他确实无药可救了。

那么，该做的事就很清楚了。他抹了抹眼泪，直起身来，保持着最后一点尊严，闭上眼睛，然后将针扎向自己的喉咙。

踉跄的脚步声响起，手中的针管被打飞出去。费艾诺睁开眼睛，看见芬国昐在自己身前慌张地喘着气，而飞出树冠向下方坠落的则是原本在他手中的针管。

“诺洛芬威……”

他刚想说什么，芬国昐却突然低下了头，看着自己的手。食指的指尖渗出一滴血珠。

“我……你……”

一秒。芬国昐抬起头看着他，眼中还带着担忧的神情。对费艾诺的担忧，不是对自己的。

“你怎么……”

两秒。按理说芬国昐是不会有这种失误的，但仍在轻微的中毒状态的他不管是手脚都有些不稳。他向后倒去，脸上没了血色。

“不……！”

三秒。青色的血管被漆黑占据，瞳孔扩散，呼吸停止了。

一片死寂。

“诺洛芬威？”费艾诺轻声问道。

当然，他没有得到回答。毕竟是最黑的心，最烈的毒，多一秒也没有留给他。

费艾诺第一次如此喜欢图尔巩，因为在维林诺所有的精灵当中，唯有他相信费艾诺的话，相信芬国昐真的是被他所杀，而不是觉得他已经悲伤得发了狂。那天晚上费艾诺躺在床上，图尔巩就这么悄无声息地走进他的房间，将匕首架在他的喉咙上。他等待着，但过了一会儿，图尔巩只是离开了。

他不理解。他不知道为什么没人相信他说的话。芬巩说：“怎么可能？您这么爱他。”但他还是不理解。

他没去参加芬国昐的葬礼。那具布满黑色纹路的惨白躯体中已经没有他在了，那么他也没有要去看那躯体的欲望。葬礼那天街道空荡，几乎所有提里安的居民都去埃泽洛哈尔山丘观看火葬仪式并为那古老的精灵王哀悼。对于年老与年轻的精灵来说，芬国昐的死都是全新的体验。对于见证过久远时代的古老精灵，这是他们第一次目睹亲族的二次死亡。对于年轻的精灵，这是他们第一次知道在蒙福之地也会出现死亡。

费艾诺披着斗篷，在提里安的街道上游荡。曾经动听的钻石粉尘声此时只显得刺耳不已，明亮的星辰与伊希尔只让他感到有种被窥视般的羞耻。他路过一家酒馆，买了几瓶最烈的酒，在店主的“节哀顺变”中走回明登·埃尔达冽瓦。

他喝了酒，但没有允许自己醉，只是在过度的酒精摄入后浑身难受地躺在沙发上。剧烈的头痛反而让他感到安心，至少可以稍微转移一点他的注意力。明明没有醉，但他还是断断续续地哭了，直到昏睡过去为止。睡着之前他看向窗外，看见依然闪亮的埃雅仁迪尔之星，发现自己没有丝毫欲望。

芬国昐如愿以偿了。费艾诺再也不会去追寻茜玛丽尔。

清晨时分他睁开眼睛，隐约看到一个酷似芬国昐的身影坐在他身旁。视线清晰之后他才发现那是芬威。无言地，父子拥抱在一起，费艾诺本来又想流泪，可眼睛已经干涸了。

“我的孩子，你受苦了。”芬威抚摸着他的头发。

“您不该对我说这句话。”

“我已经对诺洛芬威说过了，虽然只是对着墓碑。”

“他的坟在哪儿？”

“在你当初给我立的碑旁边。”

费艾诺放开芬威，握着父亲的手：“我该去见他吗？”

芬威敏锐地察觉到他不是在说上坟：“你在说什么？他是为了你才这么做的，你该好好活着。”

他摇了摇头：“跟这个没有关系。我只是……想要结束。我们不是次生子女，但死亡确实能让某些事情终结。我只是感觉结局应该是如此。”

“你想要结束什么？”

“我的誓言。我的执念。”

“如果上一次死亡没有结束，你为什么觉得这一次死亡能够结束呢？”

他无法回答。

第二天，一个纤细的身影出现在了门口。费艾诺有些不知所措地看着弥瑞尔来到他床前，轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。

“你看起来很累。”她柔声说道。

“我想做你做过的事。”他说，“我想要休息。我想要睡上长长的一觉。”

“你觉得我做的对吗？”

他没有说话。

“即使是再来一次，我应该也会做出相同的事。”弥瑞尔说道，“这并非我能够控制的；当初的痛苦超出了我能够忍受的范围。但如今的我已经明白，我的行为给你带来了怎样的伤害。最终的决定权在你手中，但你不像当时的我那般年轻而冲动。你一定明白这么做有什么后果。”

第三天，雅梵娜如她之前承诺的那样出现在了门廊上。费艾诺先是安静地坐了一会儿，看着雅梵娜轻轻哼唱着，让门口那棵因乌苟立安特的来访而枯萎的白树绽放出新的花朵。

“你让他活过来了吗？”

“没有。这只是普通的花。”雅梵娜坐在他身边，“我救不活他了。”

他没说什么。雅梵娜接着说道：“这种花名叫辛贝穆奈。曾经在中洲的洛汗王国，国王们的坟冢上就会开满这种花。辛贝穆奈在他们的语言中意为‘永远铭记’。”

“曾经？”

“洛汗早已经不在了。”

他沉默了片刻，问道：“你是怎么做到的？就这样接受双圣树再也回不来了。”

“不，他们当然可以回来。”她平静地回答，“就像你当然可以找回你的宝钻那样。我也可以取回茜玛丽尔的光，然后他们就能重获生机。”

雅梵娜转头看向他：“但有些事情就是不能做。”

“而且你也知道，”费艾诺补充道，“他们的确回不来了。就像即使取回了宝钻她们也不会接受我一样，双圣树已经枯萎了。”

她的脸轻轻抽搐了一下，仿佛是要哭泣，但她没有。

“这就是凡人的死亡。”她说道，仿佛是某种宣言。

神奇的是，在听完这句宣言之后，费艾诺感到身体中重新焕发出了活力。他不再整天昏睡，身体逐渐温暖起来——他都没有意识到自己的体温竟然如同濒死般降低了。早晨重新变得光明，夜晚的月色也美丽了起来。他摘下一朵辛贝穆奈，闻到动人的淡淡清香。死亡的确是终结，但重点并不在于死亡本身。曾经的他即使魂归曼督斯，目睹了无数惨剧，痛不欲生，但他并没有真正理解死亡。如今的他终于明白并接受了永世的分别，且仍然对生活抱有希望，此时他才真正理解了死亡，也终于能够重新开始。

他打算搬回自己的旧居去，但在此之前他希望能够抓住这一瞬间的顿悟，以此为灵感做些什么东西，就像雅梵娜在失去圣树后在残骸之上抢救出了一颗果实与一朵鲜花那样。

他很快决定要打造一柄剑——并不是因为他想砍谁，只是单纯因为芬国昐就是用剑将他们联系在一起的。他也没有把思维固定在金属作刃，宝石作柄。两周的时间，他沉静地泡在锻造室与工坊中，一点点琢磨着灵感与设计，最终制作出了他想要的事物。那是一柄造型优美的长剑，黄金、白银与蓝宝石装点剑柄，剑身是美丽的银灰，锋芒内敛。剑鞘是干净的黑色，流动着火焰般的金红纹路。他随手一挥，未开刃的剑就将空间切出一道湛蓝的裂口，通往未知但必定是远方的领域。收剑入鞘，那可怕的能量就乖巧地沉睡下去。

只要没有阴阳两隔，这柄剑就能让任何思念彼此之人团聚。

做完之后，他几乎是精疲力竭地陷入了沉睡。和制造宝钻的时候一模一样；他一定是在不知不觉中倾注了自己的心魂。他觉得自己这一觉能睡上一天，但到了半夜，他突然被敲门的声音给吵醒了。

“是谁？”他揉着眼睛，咕哝着打开门。

门口的访客直接倒在了他的腿上。费艾诺一惊，感觉有些不对，掀开那人的斗篷：“你干什么？你……”

看到那张脸的瞬间，时间仿佛倒流到了那场可怕的绑架发生的那天。费艾诺不敢动弹。这一切都实在是与那一天太像，以至于他不敢就这么相信这次会是真的。如果是又有谁在骗他怎么办？以他的运气，这完全有可能。

“费雅……纳罗……”

是芬国昐的声音。

已经没有办法再谨慎下去了。费艾诺一把将他捞起，三步并作两步冲到楼上，把他放到自己的床上。芬国昐一躺下来就立刻陷入了沉睡；他的灵魂明显还没有很好地与身体契合。费艾诺看着他，呆呆地坐在窗边，脑子一片空白。

过了一会儿，芬国昐苏醒过来，眨巴着眼睛看着他：“费雅纳罗，我回来了。”

“……你这个傻子！为什么要这么早回来？要是不在曼督斯得到足够的休息，谁知道会出什么问题？！”

“没办法啊，最后一眼看到的就是你那糟糕透顶的表情，我能不担心吗？”

费艾诺颤抖了一下：“你还担心我？在我说了那些话之后？”

“哈哈。虽然有些羞于启齿，但是在我看来，你那固执也有别样的魅力啊。”

“什么……？！”

“啊，说了不得了的话。看来死亡让我对语言的掌控力下降了。”

费艾诺把头埋进他颈窝里：“你愿意就这么一直处理我的问题吗？”

“当然了。不想处理问题的话，死了就是是了。虽然麻烦，但这就是生活啊。”

这样的言语跟他之前好像有些不同。或许在曼督斯的时候，芬国昐也有自己的感悟吧。

“可是，我已经不打算再制造问题了。”

“啊？”芬国昐愣了一下。

“所以说，我不会再去追寻宝钻了。”费艾诺重复道，“你听清楚了吗？”

“什……不……可是，这怎么可能？”

“虽然很可惜，但那已经是回不来的东西了。让这一点无法动摇的正是我自己……这么说起来，到这个地步才醒悟真是有些惭愧啊。现在，距离对我来说已经不是需要付出巨大的代价才会缩短的事物了，但即便我立刻就能到达宝钻的旁边，她们也不会接受我。过往的罪孽啊。”

“等等，等一下！‘距离已经不需要付出代价才会缩短了’，这是什么意思？”

“让我给你介绍一下吧，”他有些得意地拿来那柄剑，“感到荣幸吧，你可是第一个。”

他详细地介绍了剑的功能之后，芬国昐激动地几乎站了起来。

“什么不会再制造问题了啊！这不就是比宝钻大得多的问题吗？你意识到自己发明了什么东西吗？！”

“这些先不要去想了。”他把剑放在一边，爬上床，“我想你了，诺洛芬威。”

他们绵长而深情地接吻。费艾诺撩过芬国昐身上每一个部位，唤醒他的感觉，驱散那血肉中残留的死亡。“不要再离开我了，”他贴着芬国昐的嘴唇说，“你不知道我这几天都是怎么过的。”

“我什么时候离开过你？都是你离开我。”

“……说的也是。”费艾诺轻笑道，“不过你以后不用再担心这个问题了。”

当然，这并不代表他们以后会没有任何问题需要面对。但宝石的故事已经就此落下帷幕了。

——完——


End file.
